Amu's Playful Little Kitty
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Amu and the guardians have graduated from Seiyo Elementary and are now going into their second year at Seiyo Middle. Tadase confessed his feelings to Amu over the summer and they've been going out for...full summary inside. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this will be my third time writing a fanfiction and for once it won't be about Inuyasha. I have seen the anime Shugo Chara and I fell in love with it, but it left me wanting so I've dcided to write my own version. I have no idea how well this is going to go, but I will try my best to make this as interesting as possible. Also keep in mind that I am writing this chapter from my brother's friend's iPod, so if there are any grammatical errors please forgive me.

SUMMARY: Amu and the guardians have graduated from Seiyo (sorry if I got that wrong) Elementary and it's now their first day at Seiyo Middle. Tadase confessed to aamu over the summer and they've been going out for about two weeks now. What is our favorite 'Cool and Spicy' heroine goin to do when she runs into a certain blue-haired neko? Shugo character love, X-eggs, middle school, and a playful kitty. What more could you ask for? A/N: Sorry if I've bored you with my summary, but please give my story a chance.

**-Normal POV-**

Amu was walking down the street towards Seiyo Middle School. She was wearing her usual school outfit. Black blazer, red tie, red and black skirt with red leggings, and white belt hanging on her waist. Her taste in clothes had changed since her Elementary School years. Back then she really wanted to wear pink, frilly, girly clothes which completely contradicted with her outer character, but now she wants to wear the clothes her 'Cool and Spicy' outer character is known for wearing. Her closet is full of goth clothes that fit to show off her figure. Over the summer Ran made sure Amu stayed fit which she was grateful for. Su, Miki, and Dai also helped Amu out over the summer. Su helped Amu learn how to cook and she can now make any five star restaraunt cook cry when they taste her food. Miki helped her learn how to draw, sing, and play a variety of different instruments including the piano, the guitar both electric and acoustic, the flute, and of course the violin. And Dai helped by making Amu more confident in her descisions.

"Amu-chan!" A voice behind her said. Amu turned to see Yaya, Nadoriko, Koukai, and Tadase walking towards her.

"Hey guys."

They finally reached her and they all started walking towards Seiyo Middle School. She felt someone slide their hand into hers and she looked to see it was Tadase. They had been going out for little over two weeks, but now that Amu was this close to the 'King' she realized that all she sees him as is a friend, but she doesn't want to hurt him.

"Amu-chan?"

"I'm sorry, what'd you say Yaya?" Amu asked mentally shaking herself.

"Yaya said she is really happy she was able to graduate from Seiyo Elemtary early. 'Cuz now I don't have to be seperated from you guys."

Amu smiled at her youngest friend. It was a miracle that Yaya had managed to graduate early. Apparently she was smarter than they all thought

"Yeah. It's really great you can stay with us." Koukai said.

"Yep!" Yaya quickly agreed, still happy to be with her friends. They reached the front gates of teh school and stopped.

"Alright guardians, go to class. After lunch meet at the Big Tree. Dismissed."

After Tadase said they were dismissed everyone went off to their classes. Amu and Tadase had classes across the hall from eachother, so they had to walk in the same direction. The bell saying it was time to go to class rang, and Amu turned to leave, but Tadase kissed her on the cheek before she could leave. Amu froze as Tadase turned and left.

'He hasn't done that in a while. I wonder what's gotten into him?' Amu thought to herself.

"Amu-chan we should get to class desu." Su said floating down infront of Amu's face to look her owner in the eyes.

"Amu-chan?" All four of her shugo charas asked in unison.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm fine." Amu said reassuringly to her shugo charas.

"Alright! Then let's go to class!" Ran cheered and Amu couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah." Amu walked into her classroom just as the bell rang. She went over to her desk, set her bookbag down, then sat in her desk. She heard the entire class sigh and say 'Cool and Spicy'. Amu couldn't help smile at that. Even now that they've entered their second year of Middle School no one's really changed all that much. She was glad they hadn't. The teacher walked in and started to talk about quadrilaterals and triangles. Amu already knew how to do all of it, so she found herself looking out the window instead of at the teacher.

"Ms. Hinamori, what is so interesting outside that has your attention?" The teacher asked from beside Amu's desk. Amu turned a bored glare at the teacher and sighed.

'Maybe I can get thrown out again.' Amu thought to herself.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I already know how to do this. Also, the way you're teaching it is going to confuse the rest of the class." Amu said truthfully before turning back to the window.

"Then perhaps you'd like to show us how it's done then?" The teacher asked.

"Gladly." Amu said as she went up to the board. She picked up the chalk and quickly solved the problem before going over how she got her answer so the class could understand. When she was done she put hte chalk down, walked over to her desk, grabbed her bag and walked out the door, grabbing a hall pass on the way.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Amu whispered then left. She was sure no one heard her, but she didn't care. The teacher was too stunned that a student knew something even she didn't to even hear Amu. There was a collective chorus of 'Cool and Spicy' as Amu walked down the hall heading towards the rooftop. It's where she spent most of her time at school. The classes she was in were all boring and were teaching things she already knew. Her cousin Kaito had come over from America to spend the summer with Amu and her family. He had taught her everything theyw ere learning over there. They're farther along than the schools in Japan. Amu made sure the door shut behind her, then climbed to the top of the roof. She set her bag down, then laid down beside it.

**-Amu's Pov-**

"I'm sorry Ran, but that teacher doesn't know what she's talking about. And it was so boring in there." I whined to my pink little friend. What did she want me to do? Act stupid to make the teacher feel better?

"You only think it's boring because you already know how to do it, desu." Su said floating down to sit next to Dai.

"It's not my fault my cousin Kaito decided to teach me what he was learning in America." I explained to my little green chara.

"It's still not good for you to skip class desu." Su said.

"I know. I'm just going to stay here until lunch time."

"Amu..." Ran started but I cut her off.

"Ran please, I just can't deal with school right now."

"Okay Amu." Ran said as she floated down to sit next to Su and Dai. I closed my eyes and started to relax. That is until Miki asked me something I hadn't been expecting. "So, do you still like Tadase?" I sat up and looked at my blue shugo chara.

"W-what has you asking that?" I asked slightly uncomfortable with the question.

"This morning when he kissed you you didn't blush like you used to." Miki explained calmly.

"Yeah, it seems like you don't like him like you used to desu." Su added. I looked at the rest of my charas and saw them nodding in agreement. I sighed before sitting up completely.

"It's true, I don't like Tadase like that anymore. I'm not sure when my feeling for him changed, but I do know I don't like him like that." I told them truthfully. I really didn't feel the same way about Tadase.

"Then why are you still going out with himif you don't like him like that desu?" Su asked. I sighed, that's the question I didn't want to answer.

"Amu?" They all asked.

"I may not like him like I used to, but I don't want to hurt him."

"Amu, you have to break it off with him!" Ran said.

"Yeah. You can't keep making him think you like him like that, it's cruel." Miki said.

'Gee guys, you think I didn't know that?'

"I know, but how am I going to tell him without hurting him?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"No matter what he's going to get hurt, but if you drag this out much longer it'll hurt him even more." Dai said. I sighed again, I knew she was right but that didn't make this any easier.

"Amu?" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dai asked in unison.

"Guys can you give me some time to myself? I need some time to think." I asked. I know they're worried about me, but having all of them looking at me like that isn't helping.

"Of course Amu, come on girls. Let's go see if we can't go find Pepe and the others. We may even see Rhythm." Dai said making Ran blush. I watched as all four of my charas flew away and I sighed again. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

'Dai is right. I can't drag this out any longer. Okay, I'll tell Tadase the truth today after lunch.' I smiled to myself at having come to a decision.

"Is that puny king really making you that happy?" I jumped at the sound of someone's voice behind me. I opened my eyes and glared at the blue haired boy standing there.

"What do you want Ikuto?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay sorry the last chapter was so short but I got sleepy and my stories suck when I'm sleepy. Please read and review. Small Ikuto/Amu zest. Also this story gets REALLY good...hehe, or at least I think so.

-IKUTO'S POV-

"What do you want Ikuto?" Amu asked, glaring at me with her honey colored eyes. She had changed so much from the little elementary school girl I first met. No she was a quiet and somewhat reserved middle schooler who had grown up quite nicely. I smirked at her then walked over and sat down next to her. She never took her eyes off me.

"Does he?" I asked, ignoring her earlier question.

"Hmph." Was all she said.

"Well if he can't satisfy your needs I'm always availible." I said with a smirk. Her face grew red and she glared at me even more.

"Pervert, what makes you think I'd even want you to touch-"

I cut her off by pinning her to the ground and kissing her on the cheek. I pulled back and saw her face was beat red. I smiled to myself as I looked down at her.

"W-why'd you do that?" She finally asked.

"Because you looked too cute." I said with a smirk.

"Pervert, get off me." She said trying to push me off any way she could, but the way she was moving underneath me was having a certain effect on my body. She froze when she felt the bulge in my black, leather pants press against the inside of her thighs. I couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure as her body moved against mine.

"Ikuto get off me!" She yelled, but I didn't move.

I was too afraid of what moving against her, even if it was just to get off her, might do to me.

"Not until you finish what you started." I said smirking down at her red face.

"What!"

-AMU'S POV-

'What the hell? How did I even get in this kind of situation? Oh that's right, Ikuto was being perverted again.'

"What do you mean finish what _I _started? You're the one who pinned me down to begin with, now get off!" I said as I tried pushing him of fme again. I stopped when the bulge in his pants pressed against my innerthigh. I bit my lip to keep in my moan of pleasure. I had never felt anything like this before, and as much as I like it, I definately didn't want to have sex with Ikuto.

"Simple, find a way to make _it _go away." He said, adding emphasis to 'it'. I blushed at the thought of having to do something about the bulge in his pants then an idea came to me.

'He has a neko shugo chara right? So then he's like a cat right? Maybe if I...'

I brought my hand up and scratched the back of his head. He started purring and I barely held in my laughter. His dark blue eyes closed and his head tilted back into my hand as I scratched it. I noticed the bulge in his pants disappear and couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. He looked so cute. I stopped scratching his head and he whimpered. I laughed and started scratching his head again. He sighed and started purring again. He rolled off me and laid beside me with his head in my lap while I scratched it. Soon I realized he was asleep. I stopped scratching his head and slowly got up. I walked to the door leading back into the school. I turned and looked back at a sleeping Ikuto and smiled before slipping through the door and heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

-NORMAL POV-

Amu couldn't help smile as she went through the lunch line. She saw Rima, Yaya, Koukai, and Nagihiko sitting at a table and went to join them. As she sat down her charas all flew up to her and bombarded her with questions.

"Did you sort everything out?" Ran asked.

"Are you going to tell him desu?" Su asked.

"What are you going to do Amu?" Miki asked.

"Have you made up your mind Amu?" Dai asked.

Amu couldn't help but laugh at her charas. When she finally calmed down she answered all their questions with one simple sentence.

"Yes, I've made up my mind, I'm going to tell him the truth after lunch."

"That's good." Ran, Miki, and Dai said in unison. Su remained quiet.

"What's wrong Su?" Amu asked worried about the little green chara.

"If you do this won't you be lonely desu?" Su asked in a sad tone. Amu froze, she hadn't thought of it that way. After a while she miled and looked at her charas.

"Don't worry Su, I won't be lonely I have you guys." Amus aid hugging her charas close. When she finally let them go they were all smiling.

"What was all that about?" Rima asked.

"Oh nothing. Just talking about something I have to do after lunch." Amu said taking a bite out of her apple.

"What are you going to do after lunch? Remember Tadase said to meet at the Big Tree after lunch." Nagihiko asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I know, it's just something I have to do." Amu said hoping to drop the subject.

"Oh, okay." Nagihiko said, finally getting that Amu didn't want to talk about it anymore. They finished lunch talking about classes, things they had done over the last few weeks of summer, and what they planned to do this coming weekend. They all threw away their trash and headed for the Big Tree behind the school. At first it was akward not meeting in the designated Guardian clubhouse, but ever since Tadase's fanclub found out he and Amu were dating it was no longer safe to hold meetings there. So now they met at the base of the Big Tree and sometimes they'd climb it's branches while discussing what they should do for the school, or what they should do when X-eggs showed up. They finally reached the tree to see Tadase standing beneath it with a girl by his side. Amu, Yaya, Koukai, Rima, and Nagihiko stopped right infront of Tadase. Everyone was glaring at the girl who was clinging to Tadase's side, but no one wanted to be the first to speak. Finally Rima couldn't take it anymore.

"Tadase, who is this?" She asked, pointing towards the girl at Tadase's side. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Her name is Annie." He said calmly.

"Okay. Well Tadase, what are you doing holding another girl like that when you have a girlfriend, who by the way, is standing right here!" Rima said snapping at the Guardian's King.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Tadase said.

"Oh? What in the world makes you say that?" Nagihiko and Rima asked in unison. Both becoming angry with their king and friend.

"Because, I'm holding my girlfriend." Tadase said. That's when all hell broke loose.

"What! Girlfriend? Your girlfriend is standing right there!" Rima said pointing towards Amu who was watching the scene play out before her with teary eyes. Sure she didn't like Tadase like that anymore, but he still didn't have the right to treat her like this.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." Tadase said coldly.

"What!" Rima and Nagihiko asked in unison. Both were trying to figure out if something had happened to their friend. Amu was the best thing that had ever happened to him, they couldn't understand how he could treat her like this.

"Just like I said. She's not my girlfriend anymore. Towards the end of our relationship I realized she had become withdrawn and at times cold. I could tell she no longer felt the same about me, but she still kept me thinking she did. She's nothing more than a cold, ugly, whiney bitch." Tadase said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if it were the most obvious thing int he world. Silence followed Tadase's explanation, then Rima, Nagihiko, and Koukai erupted.

"What did you just say?" Rima asked.

"You heard me." Tadase said pulling Annie closer to him and kissing her lightly on the forehead before turning back to look at all the guardians.

-AMU'S POV-

I couldn't believe my ears. Is that really what Tadase thought of me? Sure I wasn't the perfect girlfriend towards the end, but I couldn't help it that my feelings for him changed. I felt tears rolling down my face when Tadase called me a cold, ugly, whiney bitch. That hurt, even if I didn't like him anymore that hurt.

"Amu is the best thing that ever happened to you you ungrateful pompous ass!" Koukai said and Rim and Nagihiko agreed.

"I'm ungrateful? Ha! If anyone's ungrateful it's that bitch there." Tadase said pointing in my direction.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah you. We let you into the Guardians, we let you hang with us, we fought by your side against the X-eggs. I thought you were cool and really cute, but these past two weeks have been the worst two weeks of my life. You were cold towards me, you barely paid me any attention, and any time I tried taking you out on a date you'd come up with some lame ass excuse. You're fucking pathetic. We're over." Tadase said. I looked around at my friends. Rima and Nagihiko were holding back a very pissed off Koukai, though they themselves looked like they wanted a piece of Tadase. Yaya looked lost. Ran, Dai, Su, and Kusukusu were all trying to hold back Daichi, Miki, and Rhythm. The look on Kiseki's face made me pissed, but when he mouthed the word 'bitch' I lost it. I ran past Rima, Nagihiko, and Koukai and launched myself at Tadase. I hit him square in the face and I heard the distinctive sound of his nose breaking. THe added weight of the both of us had him loosing his footing and he fell back. As we fell I saw Rhythm and Miki break free from the others and attack Kiseki. I pinned Tadase down and started beating the hell out of him. He put his hands up trying to block my fists, but it didn't really help.

"You ass! I can't fucking help it if my feelings for you changed. I was going to tell you that I thought it would be best if we were just friends, but now I wouldn't want to be your friend even if you fucking payed me!" I yelled at him as I hit his already broken nose. He started to cry and I smiled on the inside. Koukai, Nagihiko, and Rima pulled me off him and held me back.

"Amu, calm down." Rima said.

"No! He needs to feel what I feel. He had no right to call me what he did." I said trying tob reakf ree and get back to beating the living hell out of Tadase.

"He does deserve to pay, but you shouldn't have to be the one to do it." Nagihiko said trying to reason with me. I stopped fighting against them and couldn't help the tears from falling down my face.

"But if I don't do it then who will?" I asked in a whisper.

None of them said anything.

"You know what Amu, the only reason we let you into the guardians was because you had so many chara eggs. We let you hang with us because we needed you to find the embryo. We fought alongside you because you were the only one who knew we could clense X-eggs instead of killing them." Tadase said. I broke away from Koukai and Nagihiko and punched Tadase in the face again. He fell back holding his nose and started whining. Koukai, Nagihiko, and Rima pulled me back again.

I looked back at Tadase whow as getting help from his little whore. He looked pathetic and it almost made me smile.

"You bitch!" Annie said turning to me. I lookeda t her in surprise. I certainly hadn't expected that.

"You crazy ass bitch! Just because he dumped you you flip out and attack him. No wonder he didn't want to be with you."

Before I could even say anything in return to that Rima walked up to her and slapped her. Annie held a hand up to her abused cheek before slapping Rima in return. I tried going to Rima to back her up, but Nagihiko stopped me. I looked up at him sto see him shaking his head. I turned back in time to see Rima punch Annie square in the face. She fell to the ground crying, holding her nose. Rima came to stand beside us again and I couldn't help but smile at her. I turned to look at the two before us and laughed. Both lokked up at me like I was crazy, maybe I was.

"Tadase if anyone here is pathetic it's your pompous ass. You guys may have let me join the Guardians, but without me you wouldn't have realized you _could _save the X-eggs instead of destroying them. You may ahve let me hang with you, but we stuck together because we were all Guardians and were friends. We fought side by side because we protected each other. I'm glad I no longer hold feelings for you anymore. you know why? Because, your a spoiled, pompous, little whiney-ass baby who can't stand to be by himself for even one second so you go out and try to find people you can manipulate. You went and found your little whore because you were afraid of being alone once I left you. Your nothing but a pathetic little wannabe king, and you know what else?" I paused letting everything I had just said sink in.

"You can go fuck yourself."

With that I turned around and walked away. Rima, Nagihiko, and Koukai were shocked at what I'd said, but soon followed me after calling Tadase a few more names. Ran, Miki, Su, Dai, Kusukusu, Daichi, and Rhythm all followed too. Yaya and her chara stood there confused until following all of us back into the school. Lunch ahd ended about twenty minutes ago and we were all late for our fourth periods, but we didn't care. I said bye to Yaya, Koukai, and Nagihiko who had classes on the left of the hall. Rima and I had classes ont eh right. We ran to Rima's class and caught our breath before Rima opened the door. The teacher stopped and turned towards us.

"Ah, Ms. Mashiro. How nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry sensei, but I had to..." Rima trailed off obviously trying to think of some kind of excuse.

"We had to help a couple of classmates fine the nurse's office."

I finished for her. Rima gave me a grateful smile before hurrying inside to her seat. I bowed to the teacher then walked down the hall towards the gym.

"Amu, are we not going to class again?" Ran asked.

"No, I don't feel like dealing with teachers right now. And besides, I'm already late."

I explained to my charas. i could feel theyw ere all worried about me, but I ignored thema nd kept walking. I wound up on the roof again. I closed the door behind me and slid downt he side of the outlook building. I brought my knees to my chest and put my head down as the tears fell down my face. Even though I don't like Tadase anymore, having the guy I'd had my first crush on call me all those names hurt. It also made me wonder, if that's how he sees me is that how every other guy sees me? Am I ever going to find love? Or am I destined to be alone?

-NORMAL POV-

"Amu, what's wrong desu?" Su asked floating closer to her bearer.

"Imestindbelone." Amu mumbled without raising her head and her charas had trouble understanding her.

"What?" Miki asked as she and her sisters flew closer to Amu hoping to get a clear answer this time. Amu raised her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I'm destined to be alone." Amu said in a small voice.

"That's not ture Amu! You have us desu." Su Said.

"Su's right Amu, and you have Rima, Naghikio, and the others too." Ran added.

"Yeah, but the only reason they even talked to me was because I had three chara eggs. They didnt' come up and talk to me for me, they only got to know the real me afterwards." Amu said laying her head down again.

"Amu..." All her charas said in unison. They didn't know what to do to console their bearer. They were at a loss, even Dai. The chara that could see glimpses of Amu's future.

"Why?" Amu asked suddenly and all four of her charas looked up hoping to be able to do something to help.

"Why can't I find someone to love who love me in return?"

Amu asked as she started crying again.

"Aaahh!" Dai screamed and all her sisters turned to see Dai being pushed back into her egg.

"Dai!" They all yelled.

"Amu, we've got to help dai." Ran said, but Amu couldn't hear her. Ran turned back to her sister.

"Dai what do we do?" Miki asked.

"Calm don. Go find Ikuto, he'll be able to help." Dai said as her egg closed around her.

"Dai!" Ran, Miki, and su yelled.

"Go find Ikuto, hurry!" Dai yelled from inside her egg.

"How? We don't know where he is desu?" Su asked.

"Find Yoru, then find Ikuto. Hurry!" Dai's voice said from inside her egg before it fell to the ground lifeless.

"Come on girls, let's hurry and find Yoru." Ran said as she flew off in search of the neko chara. Su looked back at Dai's egg and her crying bearer before flying off after Ran. Miki didn't even look at Amu before taking off. A few minutes after her charas left Amu lifted her head and saw they were gone.

'Probably left me to be by myself. Event heyd on't care about me, despite what they said.'

Amu thought bitterly and more tears felld own her already tear stained face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The last one was a little bit longer, but I hope you guys liked it. Well I'm not sure how long this one's gonna be, but I'll try my best. This chapter is definately interesting. Hope you guys enjoy, please read and review. I want to know what you think of my story.

-**NORMAL POV-**

"Where are they?" Ran asked desperately. They had already searched everywhere they could think of. Alleyways, Amu's house, the school grounds, Ikuto's house, the park, and on the hillside next to the amusement park. Right now they had split up to search the amusement park itself. Ran flew towards the tree they had agreed to meet up in and sighed as she sat down. In no time Su and Miki joined her.

"Well?" Ran asked.

"No luck desu." Su said shaking her head.

"Nowhere." Miki said.

They all sighed and laid back about to give up.

"Where in the world could they be?" Miki asked.

"I don't know." A voice said.

"Why is it they always find us, but when we need their help we can't find them?" Miki continued.

"What do you need our help for nya?" The voice said again.

"Wait a second..." Miki said sitting up. Ran and Su did the same. They all looked around, but couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Ran asked as she and Su stood up.

"I don't know." Miki said finally standing up.

"Looking for me nya?" A neko looking shugo chara asked suddenly appearing right infront of Miki. She took a step back and fell of teh branch they had all been standing on.

"Aaahh!" Miki screamed as she fellt owards the ground.

"Miki!" Ran and Su yelled in unison.

The neko looking chara flew down and caught Miki before she fell toof ar. He floated back up to the branch carrying her bridal style. He set her down, then settled himself ont eh branch above. When all three grils had calmed downt hey turned to look at the neko chara with a black shirt with a white cross on it, and black shorts. A purple-blue tail, paws, and hair.

"Yoru!" They all yelled in unison. Yoru just twitched his ears.

"Yoru, where's Ikuto?" Miki asked.

"Don't I get a thank you for saving you nya?" Yoru asked cracking open one eye to look at the blue chara before him. He smield at the blush on her face.

"Now isn't the time for that! Amu's in trouble and we need Ikuto's help!" Ran exclaimed. That got Yoru's attention.

"Why? What happened nya?" He asked concerned. he knew his beared loved the pink haired girl and would be upset if anything happened to her.

"It's a long story and we don't have time to tell you when we could be finding Ikuto!" Ran yelled.

"Alright, alright. Tell me on the way nya." Yoru said leading the way towards his bearer. The girls followed and Miki started filling him in on what happened.

"Went back into her egg? Is she alright nya?"

"For now, but if we take too long she might become an X-egg desu." Su said.

"And none of us want to fight our sister." Ran said solemy.

"Enough talking! Let's hurry up and get to Ikuto!" Miki yelled.

"Right." Ran, Su, and Yoru said in unison.

Yoru led the way tot he bridge acrossf rom Amu's house and ducked underneath it. There with his eyes closed was Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Ikuto nya!" Yoru yelled, but got no response. They flew down right next to the sleeping teenager and Yoru tried again.

"Ikuto! Ikuto wake up nya!" Yoru yelled, but still nothing. Miki had lost her patience.

"Damn it Ikuto wake up! Amu needs your help!" She screamed as loud as she could. Which was surprisingly louder thant Ran's cheers. Ikuto's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"Amu? What's wrong with her?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"There's no time to explain. Just Character change with yoru and follow us. We'll fill you in on the way." Miki said flying towards teh school. Ikuto turned to look at Yoru and nodded. He transformed into Black Lynx and followed after Miki, Ran, and Su. They filled him in on the way.

"That puny king said _what_ to Amu!" Ikuto yelled.

"Yeah, and now she thinks she's destined to be alone and Dai got forced back into her egg. We don't know what to do, or who might be next." Miki explained.

"I'll help any way I can." Ikuto said as they jumped onto the roof of the school. When they landed they saw a very depressed Amu and a very familiar looking X-egg.

**-IKUTO'S POV-**

When I saw Amu sitting with her head on her knees my heart clenched.

'I'm going to beat the living shit out of that wannabe king.'

'Ikuto, focu nya!' Yoru siad from inside my heart.

'Sorry.'

"Amu!" All three of her charas screamed. I watched as the pink one and the blue one tried to go to Amu, but got blocked by the X-egg. It knocked themb ack with a wave of black energy.

'Miki!' Yoru yelled.

'Calm down Yoru, see she's fine.' I said to my chara and we both looked to see the blue chara sit up and look around.

"Oh Dai, we were too late desu." The green chara said as she flew towards the X-egg. I heard the egg whisper something before it attacked the green chara.

"Su!" Miki yelled.

I saw Su get knocked against the wall and she fell to the ground unconcious.

"Aaahh!"

I looked to see Miki being forced back into her egg.

'Miki! Ikuto do something nya.'

'What? What can I do?' I asked helpless.

That's when I heard the X-egg say something.

"No one...Why will no one love me?"

'So that's it. She feels like no one loves her, but why? Doesn't she know all her friends love her?"

That's when I heard a second voice. I turned to see that miki's egg had turned into an X-egg as well.

"Tadase was right...They only hung out with me because I had so many charas."

Both X-eggs attacke me then. I jumped out of the way and was about to slash them when Yoru stopped me.

'Ikuto no! They are still Amu's charas nya.'

He was right. I jumped out of the way again as one shot forward trying to him me.

'Okay then, what do you want me to do?'

'Show her she's loved nya.'

'Easier said than done.'

I said dodging another attack.

'Why nya? You already love her, just let her know nya.'

I sighed, but Yoru had a point. If Amu's eggs became like this because of what Tadase said then knowing she's loved, by at least one person, should help. I jumped over the two turned X-eggs and landed next to Amu.

"Amu."

No answer.

"Amu, look at me." I pleaded, but still nothing.

'Now what?'

'I don't know, think of something nya.'

'Fine.'

I gently grabbed Amu's face and turned it towards me. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. Trying to silently tell her how I felt about her. How I've felt bout her since she saved me from Easter. I saw her honey colored eyes widen before slowly closing. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer and she kissed me back.

-**AMU'S POV-**

When I felt something soft and warm pressed against my lips I woke up from my depressed state and saw that the soft and warm thing pressed against my lips was Ikuto. He was kissing me. For some reason thinking that made my heart skip a beat and I automatically closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. I felt his tounge glide across my bottom lip begging for access and I almost gave it to him before I came back to my senses and realized I was kissing Ikuto. I quickly pulled back, muttering an apology.

"S-Sorry."

Ikuto pulled back with a smile and what looked like a blush on his face. I looked around and saw Su on the ground next to the wall, Ran on the ground across the roof, and two X-eggs floating towards the ground. They looked oddly familiar. That's when I realized Dai and Miki were missing.

"Dai! Miki!"

I yelled pushing past Ikuto and going towards the docile X-eggs. Ikuto grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Amu dont' they're-"

"They're my charas and my friends, I can't just leave them like that." I said as I pulled my arm from his grasp. I fell to my knees beside both eggs and I brought them to my chest.

"I'm so sorry guys. Please, come back to me." I pleades as tears filled my eyes once again. I felt them both wiggle in my arms and I let them go to see that their eggs had returned to normal. They both wiggled again before popping open and both Miki and Dai flew to me and hugged me.

"Guys, you're okay."

"Amu you're you again." Miki and Dai said in unison.

I nodded my head and they pulled back. Dai flew over to Su and woke her up, while Miki flew over to Ran who was waking up. I stood up and walked back over to Ikuto who had changed back into himself. I saw Yoru fly over towards Miki.

"Ummm...thanks Ikuto."

"For what?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"For helping me."

"No problem. I'll always be here for you when you need me." He said as he walked upt o me.

"But why'd you kiss me?" I asked with a blush.

"Because..." Ikuto said as he leaned closer. "I love you Amu." He whispered in my ear. My heart skipped a beat at those four words and for a plit second I almost believed themb efore I remembered who had said them.

"Don't joke around with something like that. I don't need you to say that to me out of pity." I said as tears started falling down my face. I didn't want any'ne pity, especially not Ikuto's. I didn't want to hear him say he loved me unless he meant it, but I knew he could never love me. To him I'm just a kid.

"Amu I didn't say it out of pity. I really do lo-"

"Goodbye Ikuto." I said pushing him away and character changing with Ran, then jumping off the roof of the school. I didn't stop until I got home. I changed back and locked my balcony window before crawling into my bed. None of my charas said anything, they just went into their eggs and went to sleep.

-**NORMAL POV-**

Amu slept from the time she got home until around six int he morning. Her mom had come up to her room to check on her twice before deciding to leave her be. amu turned over and felt something in her bed. She opened her eyes and pulled back the cover to see four eggs in her bed. She gasped and looked over to her chara egg case thinking maybe the girls had moved to sleep with her, but saw that the pink, blue, green, and yellow eggs with small crosses on them were still nestled in the carrying case. So these eggs had to be four different ones. Amu turned back to look at them and sighed.

'Great, like having four charas wasn't enough.'

Amu thought as she picked up the first one. It was warm, like Ran's had been. Amu noticed it was red and black with a crisscross pattern on the outside of the egg. Amu looked at the others and saw that they all had different patterns from her first four charas. The second and third of the new eggs had similar patterns, but were swapped. One had purple with white on top, while the other had white with purple on top. The last one was black with what looked to be tiny skull patterns on the outside.

"I wonder what kind of charas these will be? My shugo charas are supposed to be my would be self right? Do I really ahve so many would be selves?"

"You do?" A voice said from the egg Amu was holding.

"Aaahh!" Amu silently screamed and dropped the egg she had been holding. It rolled and sat up before rising intot he air before Amu's face and starting to crack. Then it popped open and out came a small girl with short, jet black hair cut to her shoulders like Ran's. She was wearing what looked to be black leather pants torn at both knees and a silver chain hanging down from her left side, a gray lonsleeve shirt and a black short sleeve shirt sporting a red A in a circle on the front. It looked a lot like the anarchy symcol. And she was wearing a pair of black sneakers.

"W-who are you?" Amu asked.

"Well considering you've been with my sisters for about four years now I'm sure I dont' have to explaina bout hwo we charas are your would be selves right?"

Amu just nodded.

"Okay, but seeing as how all eight of us were born I'd guess that your desired would be self has changed. Am I right?"

The little chara asked, Amu didn't know how to respond so she just nodded again.

"Right, wellt hen I guess I should introduce myself. The name's Zena, nice to finally meetcha Amu." The chara, Zena, said holding out her hand. Amu gently gook it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

Silence followed, then something Zena had said earlier popped to the front of Amu's mind.

"Wait a second, did you say all _eight _of you had bfinally been born?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, eight. Ran, Miki, Su, Dai, me, and the other three. I'll wait and let them introduce themselves. You are one of the very few bearers to ever awaken all of your dormant shugo charas."

"Dorman shugo charas?" Amu asked slightly confused.

"Yeah. Everybody has around five to eight charas within themselves." Zena said.

"Their would be selves." Amu added slowly starting to get it.

"Yeah. Most are only able to awaken one or two of their dormant shugo charas, but you were the destined bearer and were able to waken three." Zena explained.

"But I have four." Amu said confused.

"Dai was born because you were feeling lost being the only bearer with three charas."

"But then why were you four born? And why now?"

"We were born because your would be self has changed. As for why now, I'm guessing something that's recently happened in your life has changed what you want to become." Zena said flying down to sit on Amu's pillow. Amu opened her desk drawer and pulled out everything excpet for the cloth she kept in there. She picked up the other three eggs and placed them inside before closing it. Then she laid down next to Zena.

"If my would be slef has changed wouldn't that mean Ran and the others would go back?"

"Normally yes, but apparently your new would be slef still includes being helped by Ran and my other sisters." Zena explained with a yawn.

"Okay, I think I understand. But then who do I turn into when I character change with you?" Amu asked slightly curious.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Zena said with a yawn. She flew over to the drawer, pulled it open, and nestled herslef betweent he two similar looking eggs. Her egg popped up and started closing around her.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked slightly worried she'd loose her new chara.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to sleep. We'll all still be here when you wake up for school." Zena said as her egg closed around her.

"When will the others hatch?" Amu asked stiffling a yawn of her own.

"When the time comes. Tomorrow, during lunch period go to the roof of the school. That's when I'll meet my other sisters."

"But..."

Amu never got a response. She sighed and rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

'Four new charas. I wonder what they'll be like?'

With that Amu closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I recently found out that the spellings of the names was different than the ones I had been using. Thank you to the person who pointed that out to me. So they will be changed to the proper ones from here on out. Hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.

-**AMU'S POV-**

When I woke up the first thing I did was open my bedside table's drawer and smiled when I saw all four of my new chara eggs was still there. I climbed out of bed and went to my bathroom to take a shower. When I got done I walked to my closet in nothing but a black silk towel. I walked into my walk-in closet and stopped when I reached the outfit I wanted. I quickly pulled on the purple and red leggings, the red skirt with purple lining the edge. I pulled the longsleeve purple shirt over my head, then the shortsleeve red shirt followed. It had a purple heart bleeding silver on the front. I pulled on my gothic kneehigh boots and walked out of my closet with towel in hand and a smile on my face.

"Amu, you look happy today." Ran said as she and her other three sisters came out of their eggs.

"I am." I said as I put my red X clip in my strawberry pink hair.

"Why desu?" Suu asked floating up to me with my schoolbag. I took it from her and headed for the door.

"You'll find out at lunch." I said walking out my door, but stopped in the doorway.

"You guys go ahead downstairs, I forgot something." I said going back into my room. I made sure they didn't follow me before going over to my bedside table and opening the drawer. I grabbed a rag from my bathroom and put it inside my bag ontop of my books, then picked up all four of my new eggs and placed them carefully inside my bag. Zena's egg cracked open and she looked up at me.

"What are you doin Amu?"

"Well you said you wanted to meet your sisters during lunch, so I thought I'd bring you guys along so you wouldn't have to try and find me. That and I never know when the others are going to hatch."

Zena smiled at me before going back into her egg. It closed after her. I clipped myb ag shut and carefully slung it over my shoulder, then headed downstairs. I was met by Suu and Dai who said Ran and Miki were fighting over the last piece of French toast sticks Suu had made for breakfast. I smiled at them before breaking one of mine in half and giving a piece to each, effectively ending their feud. With that I walked out the door saying bye to my parents as me and Ami started walking to school. Ami had started Seiyo Elementary two years ago. I always walk her to the roade leading to Seiyo Elementary before heading to Seiyo Middle.

"Bye nee-chan." Ami said as she saw a group of her friends.

"Bye Ami." I said as I turned to walke towards my school. I saw Tadase and Annie walking together. Annie's face was bruised, but Tadase was sporting a black eye, a split lip, and a broken nose. Just the sight of him looking like that made me smile. He deserved what he got and more. The first bell rang just as I took my seat. Ever since Kaito came over to our house over the summer I've been able to barely pay any attention to my teachers, but still pass all their tests because he taught me all the material.

'I've really got to thank him next time I see him.'

I thought as I looked out the window. The teacher called on me to read the sentence on the board in English and I inwardly sighed before standing up and reading the board. I almost laughed at the sentence. the teacher had said take my time because it's supposed to be one of the hardest sentences to translate. Kaito had me working on things much more difficult than this.

"Everytime it rains in the summer a colorful rainbow can be seen.

Everytime it snows in the winter our eyesight becomes not so keen.

All these words may be hard to say, but keep it up, practice is the key."

I sat down once I was done. The whole thing was stupid, but the prununciation of some of the words was supposed to be hard to understand. The whole class erupted into cheers and a chorus of 'Cool and Spicy' went around the room. I sighed again and turned back to the window. The bell rang to go to second period and I walked down the hall and headed for the roof instead.

"Amu..." Ran said.

"I know, I know, but I really just want to relax today." I said as I closed the door behind me. I climbed up onto the outlook building and laid down with my bag beside my head.

"I'm just going to take a nap here. You guys can go do what you want, just be back here by lunchtime okay? There's something I want to show you."

"Okay Amu." They all said before flying off. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

"So, do you normally skp class?" Zena asked crawling out of myb ag and sitting in the air next to my head.

"Sometimes yeah." I said with my eyes still closed.

"How come? Won't you fail your?" She asked.

"No, because my cousin Kaito taught me what they were learning in America. they're ahead of us, so what Kaito taught me is what our teachers are trying to teach us now."

"Oh, that's helpful."

"Hmmm."

"Do you like it here?" Zena suddenly asked.

I thought a minute before answering her question. Sure I loved the Guardians and all my friends, but yesterday was horrible.

"No, I honestly no longer care for this place like I once had." I said truthfully.

"Why?" I asked opening my eyes to stare at my new chara.

"How would you feel about leaving for a while?" Zena asked with a small smile.

"Huh?" I asked confused as I sat up. Leave? What did she mean by that?

"I'm talking about leaving this town completely, maybe even this state and starting a whole new life over. Just you, me, and my sisters."

Silence followed after Zena's explanation as I thought it over.

'A chance at a whole new life? I've got to say it sounds interesting. Sure, why the hell not? It's not like I have anything to stay here for.'

"Where would we go, and when would we leave?" I finally asked after a while. Zena's smile widened before she answered my questions.

"We can go anywhere you want. As for when we leave it's up to you. How soon do you want to leave and forget about this place?" Zena asked.

"Yesterday." I said as I laid down again. I was tired of this place.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll leave tonight. When we get home pack some clothes, leave a note for your parents, then leave."

I froze. How could I have forgotten about my parents? What about Ami? Could I really just leave them?

"Don't worry about it, just explain to them in the not that you're leaving for you. You need this time away to sort everything out. Just let them know you love them and that they'll see you again someday." Zena said seeming to read my mind.

"Thanks Zena." I said with a smile. When she put it that way it made it easier.

"No problem, and I'll tell my sisters about this so don't worry."

"Okay."

"Amu!" Four distinctive voices called from the air. I looked up and saw my charas flying towards me. I noticed that Zena hid behind my hair before they could see her.

"Hey guys." I said as they finally reached me.

"Your in a better mood I see." Dia said.

"I am." I said with a smile.

"So Amu, what was the thing you wanted to show us?" Miki asked slightly curious as to what their bearer could have.

"Oh, I think I'll let her introduce herself." I said as Zena flew out from behind my hair and sat on my shoulder.

"Hey, my name's Zena, one of Amu's last four charas. Nice to finally meet you."

-**NORMAL POV-**

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia weren't sure of what to say. But finally Suu was the first to break the silence.

"Nice to meet you too desu. My name is-"

"Suu." Zena said with a smile.

"You're Ran, you're Miki, and you're Dia." Zena said pointing to each in turn.

"H-how do you know all our names?" Ran asked.

"Because me and our other sisters have been inside Amu's bag all day. I heard your names when you guys were talking." Zena said simply. A smile still on her face.

"Oh, well welcome." Ran said.

"Hi." Miki said.

Everyone looked at Dia.

"What's wrong Dia?" Amu asked.

" I am just wondering how it is that you have eight charas, and I don't see any of this." Dia said skeptically.

"Zena, care to explain?" Amu asked.

"Sure." Zena said and flew over to her sisters. Amu laid back down and closed her eyes as Zena started to tell the others of how she and the other three chara eggs were born, and everything else.

"Dormant charas, who knew?" Dia said sitting down.

"When are we leaving?" Rand and Miki asked in unison.

"Tonight." Amu said sitting up.

"But what about your family desu? Won't you miss them?" Suu asked.

"Of course I will, but I need to do this. I need a chance to start over." Amu said standing up and stretching.

"Okay Amu, we'll come with you." They all said.

"Great." Amu said with a smile. She was glad they ahd agreed to come with her, she wasn't sure what she would have done if they said they didn't want to come.

"Are we going back to class?" Ran asked, but before Amu could answer all five charas turned towards the East.

"What is it guys?" Amu asked worried about their sudden change in behavior.

"Amu, we sense X-eggs." Ran said.

"Lots of them." Zena added.

"Then let's go." Amu said.

"Right." They all said. Amu grabbed her bag and ran back into the building, down the halls and out into the school's courtyard. She looked around, but did see anything.

"Amu! Over there!" Miki yelled pointing at a group of students unconcious ont he ground. Amu saw four X-eggs floating around destroying the flowerbeds Kukai and she worked on. That's when she heard one of the X-eggs say something.

"It's pointless! Everytime I try to grow him something it withers and dies!" The egg said as it released a wave of dark energy. It hit the flowers and they all wilted instantly.

"Amu we have to help them." Ran said.

"Right. My heart unclock!" Amu said and Ran got ready to character change with her bearer, but got pushed out of the way by Zena. Amu's red skirt changed to a black one with purple lining. Her leggings changed to fishnets with tears along the thighs and her boots changed to black combat boots. Her shirt also changed to a black t-shirt with the anarchy symbol on the front that looked like it had been spray painted in red. The shirt hung off her shoulders. She also had black fingerless gloves on her hands, and the clip in Amu's hair changed to a red anarchy symbol. She finished her transformation and both she and Zena spoke as one.

"Gothic Rebel." Amu said as she touched down again.

'Eh? Gothic Rebel?'

'Yeah, that's who you turn into when you character change with me.' Zena said from inside Amu's heart.

'Well, what can we do?' Amu asked as she dodged an attack from one of the X-eggs.

'We play.' Zena said and Amu could tells he was smiling.

'Play what?'

'Just trust me.'

'Alright.' Amu said taking a stance. She sidestepped one of the X-eggs just as another one shot towards her.

"Amu!" Her other charas yelled. Amu mentally flinched as the egg drew closer, but her body moved with Zena directing it. A black Stratocaster suddenly showed up in Amu's hands and she played it. Waves of bright red energy shot out fromt he guitar and headed for the X-eggs, completely surrounding them before closing in on them.

"Rebellious Love!" Amu said and everyone watched as the wave of red energy enveloped the X-eggs, then disappeared, leaving behind four clensed heart eggs. Amu changed back into her normal self and Zena flew up to her and smiled.

"What was that?" Amu asked.

"That was one of your attacks when you character change with me. You'll learn all my moves the more you change with me. Come one, we should probably make sure they're okay." Zena said flying over to the students who were now waking up. She walked over to them and helped them sit up.

"Are you okay?" Amu asked softly.

"Y-yeah." The girl Amu was helping said as she stood up.

"Take it easy."

"Right, thanks Amu." The girl said. Amu's eyes widened when the girl said her name, that's when she realized they had the same second period. Her name was Seyisa.

"No problem Seyisa." Amu said with a smile. She pulled away when she was sure Seyisa would be alright on her own.

"Y-you know my name?" Seyisa asked.

"Of course I know your name, we ahve the same second period." Amu said calmly.

"I know, I just didn't expect the 'Cool and Spicy' Amu Hinamori to know my name. I feel so honored." Seyisa said.

"Please just call me Amu, and it's no big deal. Are you sure you're okay?" Amu asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes I'm fine thank you."

"No problem. Yous hould still probably go see the nurse just in case. Take care." Amu said then left and headed towards her house. When she got home her parents were gone. The had left a note saying they ahd to work late and dinner was in the fridge. Amu sighed, grabbed a slice of pizza, and went up to her room.

"Amu why'd you leave school desu?" Suu asked.

"Because I wanted to pack and get some sleep before leaving tonight." Amu said finishing her pizza. She then got up, grabbed her black suitcase from underneath her bed and started to pack. She packed about six outfits, shoes included, a couple of notebooks, a picture of her family, and her purple stuffed cat she had gotten from her parents when she was five. She zipped up her suitcase, then headed for her bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, after that I'llt ake a nap before writing the letter. Then we'll leave." Amu said. She didn't wait for any of them to answer her she just went into her bathroom and got in the shower. Her charas sat down on her bed and started talking amongst themselves. Arguing in Ran and Zena's case.

"Why did you push me out of the way when I was about to character change with Amu?" Ran asked.

"Because she asked me what she'd turn into when she character changed with me and that was the perfect time to show her. I'm sorry that I pushed you, but there was no time to explain." Zena said calmly.

"Yeah well next time tell me ahead of time!" Ran yelled before flying away. Zena sighed and looked out Amu's balcony window. That's when both eggs with purple and white patterns twitched. They al jumped up and shouted for Amu.

"What is it?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"The eggs, they moved." Miki said.

"They did?" Amu asked walking over to her bed to look at them, but they didn't move.

"Hmmm." Amu said before going into her closet and coming out in a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top. She yawned as she moved the three unborn charas to the table. Then she laid down and in no time she was asleep. Her charas followed suite and went to sleep in their eggs. None of them noticed the two eggs twitch again.

**-IKUTO'S POV-**

"What do I have to do to get Amu to believe me when I tell her I love her?" I asked as I walked across the rooftops.

"I don't know nya." Yoru said as he flew behind me.

"Why did she think I said it out of pity?" I asked as I jumped to the next building.

"I don't know. Maybe because you always pick on her nya. Maybe she thought you were just saying it to help and didn't mean it nya."

I stopped and looked at my chara. Since when had he gotten so insightful?

"Well what can I do to show her I meant it?" I asked exasperated as I jumped onto another roof.

"Visit her nya. Visit and tell her again." Yoru said as we landed in a tree closer to the ground.

"I think you might be right Yoru." I said then jumped down onto the ground and started walking towards Amu's while trying to think of what to say to her when I got there.

**-AMU'S POV-**

When I woke up I walked over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper. I quickly wrote a letter to my family explaining that I was leaving. Then signed it before folding it up and placing it on the desk. I walked back over to my bed and made it up. I noticed that my charas were still asleep so I laid down ontop of my bed and waited. This will be the last time I lay on my bed. The last time I'm in my room. The last time I stay in this house. I sighed and smiled sadly before standing up and walking over to my chara eggs. I carefully put all eight of them in the carrying case that I had remodeled to accomadate all of them and still have room. Then I picked up my suitcase, more like backpack, walked out onto my balcony, and jumped down to the street below. I turned back to look at my house bathed in the fading light of dusk bafore turning and walking away to the nearest airport. My charas stayed asleep until I had already bought my ticket and was sitting down in the back of the first class section of the plane. Zena was the one who woke up.

"Morning Zena." I said to the little rebel chara as she stretched and flew up to sit on my shoulder.

"Morning Amu." She said and I smiled. It was well past eight p.m, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

"So, where are we going?" Zena asked as she looked out the window. I followed her gaze and saw the airport start to slide past us as the plane started to take off.

"Well this plane is headed to Vegas, if you want we can just find an appartment there until we get things figured out." I said as we rose up into the clouds.

"That's fine with me, but now that we're out here what do you want to do? Surely you don't just want to sin in an appartment in Vegas for the rest of your life?" Zena asked.

"No, but what can I do in Vegas? I'm only fifteen and I haven't graduated highschoo." I said exasperated. I hadn't thought this far ahead, what was I going to do? Just stay here until I run out of money then go back home? I felt something shift in the carrying case and I opened it to see the two purple and white eggs wiggle.

"Do you think..." I asked Zena as I picked up the two almost identical eggs. They felt warm, just like Zena's egg before it both wiggled again before floating up right infront of my face. I looked around worried that someone was watching.

"Amu, anyone other than a bearer can't see us charas or our eggs. Rlax." Zena said seeming to sense my unease.

'That's right. Tadase told me that once before. How could I have forgotten?'

I looked back from the almost empty first class cabin to the two eggs before me. The two suddenly started to crack, then they popped open simutainiously and two little charas were floating in their place. They looked identical except for what they were wearing and their hair. The one on the left had long, flowing, golden-blonde hair that went down to her back. She was wearing a pure white and purple goddess dress that hugged her small body snugly, but not too tightly. She had a tattoo on her right shoulder of the YinYang symbol. One half was white, the other half purple. She had a pair of white angel wings and had a small halo floating above her head. The one on the right had short cropped hair the same color as the other one, but she was wearing a dark crimson leather skirt and top, exposing her small stomach. She had a tattoo identical to the one on the other chara's arm in the same place. She had a red tail that came to a point, black wings, and two small red horns on the top of her ehad. They both had dark green eyes.

"Oh, seems like you two finally decided to wake up." Zena said flying over to the two new charas.

"Yeah, well seems like our bearer needed us." The angelic one said in a sweet voice.

"Seems she can't make up her mind on what she wants to do." The devilish one said in a voice like the angel, but slightly richer in tone.

"Well it's good to see you two out and about, but you should probably introduce yourselves to Amu." Zena said flying back over to me and sitting on my shoulder. I looked from her to the two new charas before me.

"Hello, my name's Amu." I said with a small smile. The angelic one returned the smile, but the devilish one just nodded.

"Nice to meet you Amu. My name is Nami, the angelic one, and this here is my twin sister-"

"Nemi, the demonic one." Nemi cut Nami off with a smile. I saw her fanged teeth and couldn't help but smile myself.

"Nice to meet you. Want to meet your other sisters?" I asked as I opened the carrying case.

"Sure." Nami and Nemi said in unison and my smile widened. I opened the carrying case all the way and poked each one of my chara's eggs. They all wiggled before popping open to reveal my four other charas.

"What is it Amu? Are you ready to leave?" Ran asked as she loated up out of her egg and stretched.

"We already left. Here, meet your other sisters." I said as Suu, Miki, and Dia floated up to join the rest of my charas.

"Hey, who are they desu?" Suu asked and Ran, Miki, and Dia all asked the same thing.

"These are two of your other sisters." I said motioning towards Nemi and Nami.

"Hello, my name is Nami." She said floating over towards the other and shaking their hands.

"I'm Nemi." She said barely even looking at the others. I sighed, it might take some time for her to warm up to the others.

"Nice to meet you." Ran said talking to both sisters.

"I'm Ran, this is Miki, Suu, and Dia." Ran said motioning towards each in turn.

"This is your pilot speaking. We'll be landing in Vegas in the next ten minutes. We thank you for choosing to fly with PanAm Airlines and we hope you enjoyed your flight. Please be sure to take all belongins with you when exiting the plane."

The loudspeaker cut off and I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"So who's left?" Ran asked floating over to the carrying case and looking at the last egg.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll hatch when she's ready." I said sitting down again.

**-IKUTO'S POV-**

I jumped up to Amu's balcony and slid the glass door open. I instantly noticed she wasn't here. I walked inside and went over to her door. I opened it and poked my head out. I heard something from downstairs. I walked out into the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs when I heard Amu's name.

"Where's Amu?" A male voice said, most likely her father.

"She's gone." A woman said and I could tell she was crying.

"Gone? Where did nee-chan go?" Her sister asked.

"She didn't say, she just left a note." The woman said again, I'm guessing it was her mother.

"Well, what does the note say?" The man asked again.

I listened closer and what I heard made my heart clench.

"Dear mom, dad, and Ami

I love you all dearly, and in no way is any of this to punish you. I just need time to sort everything out in my life. Some...things have happened in my life recently that have made me wonder about things. I promise that you'll see me sometime soon, but I won't be the same when I come back. I don't think I'll ever be the same. I love you all so much, but this is goodbye."

Crying followed and I backed up into Amu's room and sat down on her bed.

"She's gone. She's really gone." I said as I hung my head. I was too late to say anything to her and now she's gone.

"Ikuto it's not your fault nya. She left for her own reasons." Yoru said trying to cheer me up.

"If I had just said something earlier then she wouldn't have left." I said holding my head.

"No, I think she would have left anyways nya."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at my chara.

"If I'm right, she left because of what she went through yesterday. With what Tadase said to her, what happened with her charas, and with the fact that she had grown tired of this place. She's gone to try and be on her own, away from all the things that cause her pain nya. She'll be back, she said so herself didn't she?"

"To see her family." I said.

"Yeah, but she will still come back nya." Yoru said.

He was right, she'll come back. I smiled to myself at the thought of seeing Amu again.

"Thanks Yoru." I said as I stood up and walked over to Amu's balcony. I looked back inside the room before jumping up onto the roof across the street and heading home.

**-NORMAL POV-**

Ten minutes flew by and in no time the plane landed. Amu grabbed the carrying case and fastened it around her waist and slung her bag over her shoulder before exiting the plane. She walked out of the airport and headed for the nearest store. She asked the clerk for a map of the city and walked back outside. She opened the map and found an apartment complex with cheap rent and headed for it. When she got there she knocked on the dirty windwo to get the landlord's attention.

"Yes? How may I help you?" A man in his twenties asked as he walked up to the window. He had short dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, was skinney and tall, and had grayish looking eyes.

"Hi, I'd like to rent a room." Amu said, her 'Cool and Spicy' outer character shining through.

"How long?" The man asked as he rummaged through some drawers before pulling out a stack of papers and setting them on the counter infront of Amu.

"Till I quit paying." Amu said reading over the papers before signing them.

"Well then, enjoy your stay miss." The man said before handing her a set of keys.

"Thanks." Amu said before turning and walking up the stairs of the apartment complex to the third floor and walking down the hallway until she reached room C3. She pushed open the door and sighed. Inside there was a mini kitchen, a living room with a t.v, a bathroom down the hall, a room in the back. Amu guessed was the bedroom, and was dirty as hell.

"Suu?"

"Yes desu?" Suu asked floating up to look AMu in the eyes.

"I'm going to go out with Nami, Nemi, and Zena to get some groceries so we can eat, do you think you, Miki, Ran, and Dia can get this place cleaned up before I get back?" Amu asked hopefully. She really didn't feel like cleaning right now.

"Of course Amu. We'll have it done before you get back desu." Suu said with a smile.

"Thanks guys. Don't open the door to anyone other than me, do you understand?" Amu asked seriously. They all nodded and Amu reached inside her bag and pulled out her wallet. She slipped it into her front pocket before slipping out the door. She locked it behind her and put the keys in her pocket with her wallet. She walked down the stairs and started walking in the direction of the store she had seen on the map.

"Hey Amu."

"What is it Zena?" Amu asked in a soft whisper as she walked down the street of her new hometown.

"Before we go shopping for groceries how about we try to find you a job so you won't have to worry about money."

Amu thought about it and didn't think it was all that bad an idea.

"Okay, but what is there around here that I can do?" Amu asked as she walked down the crowded streets of Vegas.

"Well this place is full of all kinds of entertainment right?" Zena asked.

"Yeah, and?" Amu asked not really getting her point.

"Well then just get a job as a preformer." Zena said with a smile.

"What kind of preformer?" Amu asked curious.

"You can sing right?" Zena asked.

"Yeah..." Amu said slowly starting to see where Zena was going with this.

"Well there you go."

"I get stage fright when I sing infront of people." Amu said.

"Then just character change with me and you won't have to worry about it." Zena said. Amu thought about it. She honestly couldn't see the harm in this. If she did get a job, a good paying one, then she wouldn't have to worry about money. And she was here to start a new life right?

"Alright, sure. Where do you want to go?" Amu asked slightly excited.

"Not so fast. We can't go anywhere with your hair looking like that." Nemi said.

"What? Why not? What's wrong with my hair!" Amu asked.

"You look like a kid." Nemi said.

"Yeah well, I am a kid." Amu said in her defense.

"Yes, but if we want you to get a job in Vegas then you need to look like you belong here."

"I'm not sure I follow." Amu said confused.

"Just follow us, you'll understand once we get there." Nemi said before taking off. Amu sighed before following with the others flying behind her. Nemi led them down one street, up another, and down three others before finally stopping infront of a building.

"Where...are we?" Amu asked out of breath from trying to keep up with Nemi.

"A hair salon." Nemi said flying inside. Amu followed her inside knowing she wouldn't be able to argue with her new charas. They had a point, her hair did make her look childish. Who has pink hair anyways?

"Okay, go up to the counter and ask for a style cut and a dye treatment." Nemi said.

"Okay, okay." Amu said going up to the counter. There was a young woman probably in her late twenties working behind the counter. She looked up when Amu reached the counter and her eyes widened at seeing someone with pink-strawberry pink at that-hair.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked.

"I'd like a dy treatment and a styled cut." Amu said in a strong voice of her own. This time her outer character didn't have to come out.

'Hmm, seems this trip to Vegas has already helped me a little.' Amu thought to herself.

"Okay, we'll call you when a chair opens up. Please go sit in the waiting area and choose a style and color you'd like." the woman said with a smile. Amu nodded and went over to the waiting area. She sat down in one of the brown plastic chairs and picked up one of the magazines from the table and started to look through it.

"Ooh, you should get that one." Nami said pointing to a picture of a woman with bleach blonde hair, cut short to her shoulders.

"No, I wouldn't look good as a blonde." Amu said turning the page.

"Get this one." Zena said poitning to a picture of a girl with black hair cut into layers and straightened.

"I like the color, but not the style. And it seems like something's missing." Amu said turning the page again.

"Alright, then get this one." Nemi said pointing to a picture of a girl with black hair with pink colored bangs and highlights throughout her hair. Her bangs were cut to hang down into the left side of her face. The rest of it was straightened and went down her back. Amu smiled and marked the page.  
>"It's perfect." Amu said.<p>

**-AMU'S POV-**

"Next!" The receptionist said looking at me. I stood up with the magazine and walked over to the only empty chair in the entire place.

"Okay, do you know what you want?" An elderly blonde woman asked as she walked up to the chair. She looked a little older than the receptionist.

"Yes I do." I said as I pulled out the magazine. I showed her the page and told her that I wanted to keep my pink hair, just make it look like pink highlights in black hair.

"Okay, let's get started." She said as she led the way over to the dye section of the salon. It didn't really take all that long, just an hour. Once the blacks ettled in, the woman went over the remaining parts of my pink hair to make them stand out, but in a good way. She also dyed my bangs pink. She blowdried my hair, then straightened it after cutting my bangs to make them hang over the left side of my face.

"Okay, you're done. Be sure to pay the receptionist on your way out." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I walked back towards the front of the salon.

"That'll be twenty-four fifty." The receptionist said. I nodded and pulled my wallet out of my pocket. I paid her the money and headed outside. I walked around a bit, trying to get the feel of the city we were staying in.

"Amu, let's go!" Zena said.

"Alright, but where do we even go for a job in this place?" I asked as I followed Zena and the others down the street.

"There." Zena said pointing towards a small black building with a neon purple sign on the front that said Midnight Mistress.

"Umm..."

"Don't worry about it Amu, Nemi and I checked it out while you were getting your hair done." Nami said in a reassuring tone.

"I don't know..." I said unsure. "How do we even know they want a-"

"Because we overheard the manager talking to one of their co-workers over a drink." Nemi said flying towards the building.

"So it's a bar?" I asked as I reluctantly followed them towards the building.

"No, it's a clube." Zena said.

"That just happens to have a bar." Nemi added with a smile.

"Fine. I'll ask them." I said with a sigh as I walked into the Midnight Mistress. It was a nice size inside, but it was empty. The chairs were up on the tables and there were only three other people in the room other than me.

"Go on Amu." Nami said with an encouraging smile.

"Right." I said taking a deep breath and walking over to the bar. I went up behind the two already sitting at the bar and sat next to them. The bartender, a boy no older than me with long shoulder lenght black hair and hazel eyes, came up to me and asked me what I'd like to drink.

"I'll just have a coke, it's too early in the day to start drinking." I said, letting my 'Cool and Spicy' character take over.

"Right, one coke coming right up." The bartender said before turning and making my drink. He set it down before me then walked over to the two beside me.

"Thanks." I said as I started to sip on my coke. The bartender smiled as he asked the two men if they wanted refills. The one right next to me was the oldest. He had short jet black hair that was graying on the sides. He was a thin mand and seemed nice enough. The man sitting next to him was younger and had brown hair that went slightly past his chin. He was pretty big, not completely fat, but not skinney either. He also seemed to be the kind of person that was hard to please.

"Amu ask them." Nemi said, but I ignored her. I had a plan of my own and it didn't involve randomly talking to the two beside me, at least not yet anyways.

"Hey." I said to the bartender and the two kept talking.

"Yes? What can I get you?" The bartender asked with a smile.

"A refill of coke would be nice." I said smiling back at him. He nodded and turned to refill my glass.

"Do you know anywhere I can get a job as a preformer?" I asked as he turned back around and handed me my glass. I noticed both of the men's voices drop as they tuned into my conversation, though they were trying to make it seem like they weren't listening.

"Oh, I get it now. Good idea Amu." Nemi said as she and her sisters sat down on the bar.

"Well if you want a job as a preformer you've come to the right place. The Midnight Mistress is famous for the variety of preformers here. What kind of preformer are you? If you don't mind my asking." The bartender said as he sat down on a stool on the other side of the bar, seeing as how the place was empty and he didn't have anyone to serve.

"No, I don't mind. And I'm a singer." I said a little sheepishly. Sure Miki had taught me how to sing, and the few people who have heard me sing say I'm good, but I'm not so sure about my voice.

"Really now? You hear that Ben? The singer you've been looking for just walked through the door." The bartender said towards the brown haired man, Ben.

"Hn."

"Don't mind Ben, he's just hard to please. Once you get to know him he warms up to you."

"Right." Was all I said. I didn't really know what to say.

"So what's your name missy?" The man with the graying hair asked as he turned to face me.

'Should I use my real name? No, probably not. I am trying to start a new life here, so a different name would be best.'

"My name is Xena, Xena Tai." I said with a smile.

"Wel Zena, my name is Takki and that hardass over there is Ben." Takki said. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"And my name is Jouin, but you can just call me Jo. Everyone else does." The bartender said.

"Right."

"Hold on now, we can't go giving her a job without first hearing her sing." Ben said standing up.

"As much as I alreadly like you Ben is right." Takki said with a sigh.

"Preform, then we'll decide if you get the job or not." Ben said as he went over to one of the tables close to the stage.

"I can sing _any _song I want?" I asked Takki nervously. I hadn't expected them to make me preform.

"Yeah, pretty much. Good luck." He said before moving over to the table Ben was sitting at and sitting in the chair next to him.

"Go up those stairs then just walk out onto the stage." Jo said. I nodded, but didn't move.

"Come on Amu, let's show them what you've got." Zena said flying backstage. I took a deep breath before following her.

"Zena. What am I going to sing?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Leave that up to me." She said with a smile.

"But what if I get out there and choke?" I asked becoming even more nervous.

"Amu just take a deep breath. If you want I can character transform with you." Zena offered. I thought about it.

"Will it change my voice?"

"No, just your stage apperance."

"Okay, let's do this. My heart unlock!" I said and the humpty lock hanging around my neck started to glow. Zena flew up to me and we changed into Gothic Rebel. I noticed that my clothes were the same.

'How come my clothes didn't change this time?'

'Because they look cute, and Ben and the others saw you in these. You can't just randomly change clothes. Now come on, let's show them what we're made of.'

'Right.'

I walked through teh midnight blue curtains of the stage and walked up to the microphone.

"Start whenever you're ready." Ben said in a voice that said he already thought I'd suck. I picked up the microphone and stepped slightly to the side. I took a deep breath and let everything out as I started to sing.

"Asu nante konai you ni to

negatta yoru kazoekirenai

Yume mo ai monakushi

Ame ni utareta mama

naiteru, naiteru, naiteru...

kazaritsukinaide kono mama no watashi de ikite yuku tame

Nani ga hitsuyou

Jibun sae shinjirezu nani wo shinjitara ii no

Kotae wa chikasugite mienai

Kuroi namida nagasu watashi ni wa

nani mo nakute, kanashisugite

kotoba ni sae nara nakute

karadajuu ga itami dashite

taerarenai, hitori de wa

Yonaka ni nakitsukarete

egaita, jibun ja nai jibun no kao

Yowasa kakushita mama egao wo tsukuru no wa

yameyou...

Kazaritsukinaide ikite yuku koto wa kno yo no ichiban

Muzukashii koto?

Anata kara morau nara katachi ni nai mono gaii

Kowareru mono ga iranai

Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo

Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite

Onaji itami ni butsukaru

Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara

Tooku kiete shimaitai

wagamama to wakattemo...

Kuroi namida nagasu watashi ni wa

Nani mo nakute, kanashisugite

Kotoba ni sae nara nakute

karadajuu ga itami dashite

Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo

Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite

Onaji itami ni butsukaru

Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara

Tooku kiete shimaitai

Wagamama to wakattemo..."

When I finished I felt something wet on my cheek. I reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face.

'Amu?' Zena asked from inside my heart.

'I-I'm fine.' I quickly lied, but I knew she didn't buy it. Even if she wasn't in my heart right now and was able to tell what I was feeling I think she'd still know what had caused me to cry. I put the microphone back on it's stand, then walked down the steps of the stage. I stopped next to Takki and Ben. Both were staring wide-eyed at the stage not moving.

"So? How'd I do? Did I get the job?" I asked, but didn't get any response. I sighed and walked up to the bar where Jo was standing wide-eyed, looking at the stage. I set down a twenty, then walked out the door. Zena undid the character change as we walked down the street.

"Amu..." Zena said in a knowing voice full of sympathy.

"Don't Zena, please." I said as more tears fell down my face. I had thought I was over it all, was going to leave it all behind me. But singing that song, and finally getting a chance to let it all out, brought all the feelings I had been trying to hide from to the front of my mind.

"Zena! Zena wait!" A voice called out from the direction of the Midnight Mistress. I turned around to see Takki, Jo, and Ben running towards me. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes before they could see them.

"Guess I wasn't good enough, sorry to have wasted your ti-"

"Are you kidding! That was amazing!" Jo said.

"I've never heard anyone sing like that before, with so much emotion." Takki said with a smile.

"You were...something else. You've got the job, if you want it." Ben said holding out his hand.

"Of course I still want it." I said as I shook his hand.

"Can you come in tonight?" Takki asked.

"Sure, what time?" I asked as I released Ben's hand.

"Ten o'clock." Ben said.

"No problem. Do I have to sign anything?" I asked.

"You'll just have to fill in an application, but that's about it." Jo said.

"Oh, okay then. Well I've got to go shopping for dinner tonight. I'll see you guys later tonight." I said with a smile.

"Okay, bye." Takki said as they all turned and wlaked back towards the Midnight Mistress. I smiled to myself as I went into the store and bought some food for everyone to eat. When I finally got back to my apartment I wanted to crawl into bed and stay there a while. Suu and the others oudid themselves. The place was spotless, it almost seemed to sparkle it was so clean.

"Amu, you're back!" Ran said as she flew up towards me.

"Yeah, I am. Here, let me cook us all something to eat, then I want to take a nap for a little while." I said as I moved intot he kitchen. I pulled out things needed for soup. A few hours later it was done.

"Alright, come and get it guys." I said as I poured myself a bowl, then seven others. We allw ent to the table and ate. When we finished Suu did the dishes.

"Hey Amu?"

"Yeah Miki?"

"What'd you do to your hair?" She asked curious.

"I cut it and ahd it dyed." I said as I moved over to the bed and crawled under the sheets.

"Guys wake me up at nine okay?" I asked, I need to be up before ten.

"No problem Amu." All seven charas said in unison making me smile.

"Thanks guys." I said as I closed my eyes.

**-NORMAL POV-**

When Amu was finally asleep Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia all turned on Nami, Nemi, and Zena for answers.

"Why does Amu want to be woken up at nine desu?" Suu asked.

"Because she has to be somewhere by ten and she wants to be sure she's up in time." Nami said.

"Where does she have to go?" Ran asked.

"Work." nemi said in a bored tone, though truthfully she was glad to be talking to her other sisters, even if it was about something so trivial.

"Work? Where does Amu work?" Miki asked.

"What does she do?" Ran asked as Miki asked her question.

"When will she come home? Will we be able to go with her desu?" Suu asked as both sisters asked their questions.

"Girls! Calm down. Yes she has as job, she works at a club called the Midnight Mistress. She sings, and I'm not sure when she'll get home, and I'm sure she won't mind." Zena said as she flew over to Amu and laid down next to her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Ran, Miki, Nami, Nemi, Suu, and Dia alld id the same. Across the room the clock on the wall continued to tick away, and before any of the sleeping inhabitants of the room knew it it was nine forty-eight. The chara egg in AM's carrying cas cracked and poppled open revealing a small girl with straight jet black hair going down to just past her shoulders, a dark midnight blue dress with a skull and crossbones on the front and black shoes.

"Amu said she wanted to wake up at nine, but my sisters fell asleep." The little girl said as she flew across the room to her sleeping bearer.

"Amu, AMu wake up. It's already nine forty-nine." The little chara said and Amu stirred before sitting up.

"Hnn." Amu said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Amu you should get ready." The chara said in a soft whisper so as not to wake the others.

"W-who are you?" Amu asked sleepily.

"I'm your last chara, my name's Yumi." Yumi said with a small smile.

"Thanks Yumi, and it's nice to meet you." Amu said as she got up and got dressed for her job. She pulled on a longsleeve purple top with silver letters spelling out the words 'Rebel Child' on the front, a pair of black skinney jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of black tennis shoes. Yumi flew back over to her egg and it started to close behind her.

"No problem, be sure to wake the others, they want to go with you." Yumi said before going back inside her egg. Amu finished getting dressed then woke the rest of her charas. They all went out the door and headed for the Midnight Mistress.

A/N: See how much I love you guys? I made this one extra long. Now I'm going to try and write another one, but no promises. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to keep the story going and interesting. Please continue to read and review.

**-AMU'S POV-**

Even with Yumi waking me up I still had to run to make it to the Midnight Mistress in time. When I finally made it it was nine fifty-two.

"Ha...made it..." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"You sure did. But that was cutting it pretty close don't you think?" A voice said and I turned to see Jo standing behind the bar polishing a glass.

"Yeah sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off." I lied as I walked up to the bar.

"It's fine, we don't open til midnight." He said with a smile.

"What! Then why did Ben say to be here by ten?" I asked as I sat down at the bar.

"Because I needed you to fill out this application and meet the rest of the preformers who work here." Ben said as he walked down the steps from upstairs with a paper in his hand. He laid it down on the bar infront of me.

"Oh."

"Fill it out, then I'll introduce you to the others." He said before walking off.

"Whatever." I said as I turned to read over the paper. Jo held out a pen for me.

"Thanks." I said as I took it and started filling out the paper. I filled in the blanks that asked for my address, my weight, height, hair color, eye color, but stopped when it got to the section asking for my level of education, my age, my name, my phone number, and my parent's names.

"You have to fill all of it out." Jo said as he leaned over the bar and read over the application.

"I know." I said as I stared down at the application on the bar.

"Don't worry so much about it. Ben and the guys don't care how old you are or how smart you are, all they care about is that you can preform and bring in money for the club." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a girl with golden blonde hair going down to the middle of her back in ringlets, dark green eyes, and a small angelic face standing behind me.

"Really?" I asked as I looked back to Jo who was nodding in agreement.

"In that case." I said as I quickly filled in my age, my education level, and put my name down as Xena Tai. I left my parent's names blank.

"Xena? So that's how you spell it." Jo said as he took the application from me.

"Yeah

"Yeah." I said turning back to look at the girl from before.

"You know you left your parent's names blank." Jo said as he walked over to the steps leading upstairs towards Ben's office.

"They're dead so I didn't think there'd be any point in filling it out." I quickly lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said before disappearing.

"Amu why'd you say that about your parents?" Ran asked, but I ignored her and started talking to the girl instead.

"Hi, my name is Xena." I said holding out my hand.

"Hey, my name's Alice." She said with a smile as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Alice. What kind of preformer are you?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, I'm in the band. I play second guitar." She said smiling at my shocked face.

"Wow really? Wait, band?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on. I'll introduce you to the others." She said as she led the way over to a bunch of couches put together in the backroom of the club. I saw about four other people sitting around. Alice went straight over to a boy with short cut black hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of light blue skinneys with tears in the knees, a red and black Skillet t-shirt, and a pair of black and white vans.

"Hey Alice, where you been?" He asked as she crawled into his lap. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. She had on a gothic styled black and red lolita dress with red and black stripped leggings and high heel boots.

"I just met the newbie." Alice said with a smile as she motioned me over. I walked up to the edge of the carpet on the wooden floor and stopped. Everyone sat up to look at me and I suddenly felt self-concious.

"A newbie huh?" The boy Alice was sitting with said.

"Yeah, her name is Xena." Alice said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." The boy said standing up after setting Alice down on the couch next to a boy with long brown hair covering his face.

"My name's Grey." He said in a smooth tone as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I took it.

"Don't just sit around, introduce yourselves!" Grey snapped at the rest of them and they all jumped up to introduce themselves.

"One at a time, one at a time!" Alice said standing up and fighting her way over to me.

"We don't want to overwhelm her." She said with a smile and I returned it shyly. "James, you go first." Alice said to the boy with the long brown hair. He stepped forward and lifted his head so I could see his emerald green eyes.

"My name's James, and I play first bass." He said with a smile. He was wearing a longsleeve gray shirt and a black shortsleeve shirt over it with a picture of Disturbed on the front, a pair of black skinneys, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Hey." I said as Alice shooed him away.

"Alright, next." She ordered and a boy with jet black hair with and ice blue highlights going down to just past the bottom of his ears stepped forward. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. He was wearing a plain white longsleeve shirt with a simple black shortsleeve shirt over it, a pair of dark blue skinneys with holes in the knees and chains hanging down the left side, and a pair of black and white checkered vans.

"Hey, my name is Hikakuri, but just call me Hikaku. And I play drums." He said with a smile before stepping back and letting the last one of them take his place. A girl with straight light brown hair with red highlights down to her waist, with light brown eyes smiled shyly at me.

"This little angel is Chikari, our first guitarist." Alice said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you." She said in a soft voice.

"Nice to meet you all." I said really happy to have met them.

"Well we've told you what we play, what about you?" Alice asked.

"Wait a second, Grey didn't tell her what he plays." James said and Alice elbowed him in the side.

"Shutup!" She hissed and I got confused.

"Sorry. I play second bass." Grey said laughing at James and Alice. I smiled to myself.

"So..." Hikaku prompted and I blushed.

"I...I s-"

"Seems like you've all met your new singer." Takki said from the doorway of the backroom.

"Eh? Singer!" They all yelled in unison and I blushed even more.

"Yeah. Well seems like you've met everyone Xena. We still don't open for another ten minutes, why don't you guys use that time to rehearse. You'll be the final act tonight. Use that time to get used to playing with her." Takki said before leaving.

"You sing?" Alice asked as she walked back up to me.

"Yeah." I said in a small voice.

"You any good?" James asked and got smacked in the head by Hikaku.

"Dude, don't be a douche." He said as he moved to stand beside me on the opposite side of Alice.

"Let's set up and find out." Grey said and everyone moved to head for the stage. Only Alice, and him stayed behind with me.

"Don't worry about it. Just sing whatever you want and we'll match it." She said before running up to the stage. I turned and followed her with my eyes, but stayed glued to the spot. Grey placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look up at him.

"Don't sweat it, we can play just about anything. Just sing whatever you want." He said with a smile before walking up to the staged. I stayed back and watched them set up. They tested the amps, the sound system in the club, and the microphones.

"Amu we should go up there." Ran said.

"I know, but what if they don't like my voice?" I asked nervously.

"Amu don't worry about it, you have a beautiful voice." Miki said and I smiled.

"Thanks, but still..."

"Want to character change with me again?" Zena asked and I nodded.

"My heart unlock." I said and the humpty lock around my neck glowed, then I transformed into Gothic Rebel.

'Let's do this Amu!'

'Right.' I said with a smile feeling better already.

"Ran, guys go sit at the bar and tell me later if you could hear me clearly or not." I said as I walked up onto the stage.

"Right." They all said in unison and flew off towards the bar. I climbed the stairs of the stage and walked past James who gave me the thumbs up, and Hikaku who smiled at me making me blush. I took my spot infront of the microphone and turned around uncertain to face the others.

'What should I sing?' I asked getting nervous.

"Xena?" Alice asked as she walked up to me.

"Sorry, but I don't like starting out on my own. Can you guys just play something and I'll sing something to go with it?" I asked slightly hopeful.

"Sure." She said with a smile and walked over to Grey and told him what I wanted.

"Alright. Guys, play the third song on a Wednesday night." He said. I didn't get anything of what he just said, but the others seemed to. They all started to play and I was amazed at how good they sounded.

'Man I hope I don't make them sound bad.' I said.

'You won't. Just sing what you feel in your heart Amu.' Zena said and I nodded. I took a deep breath and started to sing what I was feeling at the moment.

"I reached into the sky

Omoi wa todokanakute

Chiisaku sora ni kieta

Irotoridori no fuusen

I'm alone

Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo

Sotto tsunaide kureta

Starless night, kako no kage furi kaeranai

Kanjitai anata no nukumori

Tears are falling down, mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai

Tsunaida anata no te wo

Sometimes, we fall apa-" I stopped singing when I heard everyone else stop playing. I turned around and saw they were all staring at me wide-eyed.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Did it not go with what you guys were playing? I'm sorr-"

"That was amazing!" Alice said running over to me and wrapping me in a hug. It had been so long since I last had a person hug me that I froze.

"Alice, you're scaring her." Grey said coming up behind her.

"Oh, sorry." Alice said letting me go.

"No, no it's fine." I said finally recovering from the shock.

"You were really good." James said in a shocked tone.

"Your voice is pretty." Chikari said with a smile.

"Wow." Was all Hikaku said, but it still made me blush.

"Did you really like it?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I don't think we've ever found anyone who's voice fits so perfectly with our playing style." Grey said and I smiled.

"I see you guys like her. So what do you say Xena? You going to stay?" Takki asked. I looked around at everyone. My charas were nodding saying I should and I honestly couldn't see why I couldn't. They made me feel welcome and wanted.

"Sure." I said and they all screamed out in joy.

"Alright enough noisemaking. Get ready for tonight, we open in five minutes." Ben said coming back downstairs.

"Sorry B." Grey said as he told everyone to go back to their instruments.

'B?' I asked.

'Nickname maybe?' Zena said. I mentally shrugged.

"Alright you guys are officially a band now. Though you should come up with a name." Takki said.

"How about the Killer Pandas?" James asked.

"No!" Chikari yelled and James mumbled an apology.

"The Kidz?" Takki offered, but it was immediately shot down with a chorus of 'We're not kids!'.

"Alright then, Xena what do you think we should name the band?" Hikaku asked.

"Me?" I asked. Did they really want to know what I thought, but I just joined.

"Yeah, you're a member of the band now too." Alice said. They all turned towards me waiting for my answer and I thought about it for a while before coming up with something.

"The Guardians." I said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter for you guys. Enjoy and please R&R. The songs used in this fanfiction are not mine and neither are the characters aside from the band members, Amu's four new charas, and the workers at the Midnight Mistress.

"I like it." Hikaku said breaking the silence after a while.

"Yeah, sounds cool." James said.

"Okay, The Guardians it is." Takki said as he walked away.

'Amu are you sure it's such a good idea naming the band that?' Zena asked from within my heart.

'I'm sure. Guardians can stand for a multiple of things. Who's really going to figure out where I got the name from?' I said.

'I guess you have a point.' Zena said finally.

"Hey Xena, is there more to that song you were singing earlier?" Alice asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah why?" I asked.

"Let's practice it." She said with a smile and I nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"What's the name of it anyways?" Hikaku asked.

"Starless Night." I said remembering when I had come up with it. It was the night right after Tadase had said all those things to me.

"Did you write it yourself?" Chikari asked.

"Yeah, I have alot more though." I said and I saw all of them smile and could tell they'd want to hear them.

"Alright enough chitchat, let's practice." Grey said and we all nodded. We practiced Starless Night again, then they played two other songs that I matched with two more of my songs. By the time the doors to the Midnight Mistress opened to the public we had a small playlist ready. Though I'm not sure if you can call three songs a playlist.

"We only have three songs, what are we going to do? Play them over and over all night?" I asked slightly freaking out. I had never preformed infront of so many people.

"Xena calm down. We usually just cover other artists. You do know other songs right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's fine." She said with a smile.

"If you say so." I said.

"You've never preformed infront of this many people have you?" Grey asked in a knowing tone.

"No. The most people I've sung infront of would be you guys." I said truthfully.

"Oh shit. Tell us you're not a nervous stomach type." Alice said stepping back.

"A what?" I asked and Grey just shook his head.

"Nothing, Alice is just being Alice." He said.

Hikaku walked up to me and placed a hand on my back.

"Take deep breaths and let them out slowly. When the feeling goes away try telling yourself that there's only me, Takki, Ben, Jo, and the others with you in the club." He said in a soft voice that I wouldn't have thought would come from him. I did as he said and took a few deep breaths. When the feeling of nervousness went away I did what he said.

"Better?" He asked with a smile and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

"No problem, now let's show them what The Guardians are made of." He said as he took his spot on stage. Everyone nodded and took their spots. I walked up to the microphone, then realized Zena and I were still transformed as Gothic Rebel. I'd never held a transformation for this long.

'Zena are you okay?' I asked worriedly.

'Yeah I'm fine Amu, why?' She asked.

'Just wondering. I've never held a transformation for this long.' I said.

'Oh, why not?' She asked.

'Because the others always said it tired them out to transform for long periods of time.'

'That's not true Amu. In truth it doesn't effect us at all, but it does effect you. Are you feeling okay?' Zena asked.

'I'm fine, a little nervous but that's because we're about to preform.'

'You truely are a one of a kind bearer.' Zena said and I smiled at her compliment.

'Thanks.'

'Let's do this.'

'Right.'

The midnight blue curtains pulled back and the people in the bar all turned to look up at us before looking away bored.

'What the hell?' I thought.

"Don't worry about it Xena, they're never really into us." Alice said sadly.

"That was when we didn't have vocals, now that we do they'll be trying to jump up on the stage just to get a good look at us." James said with a smile and I sighed.

"Enough guys, let's play." Grey said and everyone started the intro to Amy Lee's Lithium.

'So we're going to do cover songs first. Okay. At least they're playing songs I know.' I thought as I started to sing when it got to my part. I saw how everyone in the club turned to look up at the stage when I hit the high notes and carried them in a strong voice. I started to feel self-concious when they all moved towards the stage, but a smile from Hikaku had me remembering what he said. I nodded and took the microphone off the stand and started moving around the stage as I sang. We preformed about four cover songs by several different artists before finally playing the first one of my songs.

'So Alice decided to put Starless Night first.' I thought with a smile as I started to sing. When that song finished we played A Little Pain next. The crowd was going wild, and I was enjoying myself as well. Finally, we started to play the last song of the night. One of my favorites of mine, Wish.

"Vibrations you present startles my understanding

A challenge to my ordinary

Unusual to find a special curiosity

I hold my breath to still the excitement" I sang.

"Can you feel it now?

Can you feel it now?" Alice and Chikari sang in unison. I smiled when my part came up again.

"Parallel connection hiding out." I sang as I moved about the stage.

"Pulling on my heart.

Pulling on my heart." Alic and Chikari sang in unison again. They didn't sound all that bad. Wonder why they didn't ask to be the singer.

"Undisciplined eruption

Baby, I know it's comin' around

I'm totally upside down

I can't get it together to tell you what I feel

Baby, my wish on a wing

And I'll send it off to you

Search with sensitivity follow the traces

I can't pull away from you, you steal all my attention

Sometimes so much that I feel empty

I have to fill it back up so I can shine my brightest

It'll leak out further and further into your heart"

We kept playing until the song finally ended. When we were done the crowd was still yelling as the curtain closed. Once it shut and hid us from view I turned to face the others.

"That was awesome." James said.

"They've never been so enthusiastic before." Grey said surprised.

"So I did good?" I asked.

"Yes!" They all said in unison and I smiled.

"Come on, drinks on me!" Alice said.

"Only if you're shirtless." James said and got hit by Grey. I laughed as I followed them backstage and over to the backroom where I had met them all earlier today. Zena changed back with me and she went off to find the others. I sat down next to Alice and Hikaku sat on my other side. Grey sat next to Alice, James sat next to him, and Chikari sat next to him. Takki came back and asked us what we wanted. Alice ordered a cherry whine, Grey ordered some kind of drink I'd never heard before. Chikari asked for a strawberry jello shot, James asked for a Green apple bootlegger, and Hikaku asked for a shot of Irish Whiskey. They all turned to me.

"You help Jo bartend?" I asked instead of giving him my order.

"I usually don't have to, but we've never been this packed before. What'll you have?" Takki asked with a smile.

"I'll just have a coke, I don't feel like drinking tonight." I said and he wrote down my order.

"What! No, you have to celebrate with us. Takki give her a shot of the strongest stuff you've got." James said.

"No! We don't want her to be sick, we still have to preform tomorrow night dumbass." Grey said smacking him upside the head.

"Fine, then just give her some beer." He said rubbing his head.

"I don't like beer." I said.

"Well then what do you want?" Takki asked.

"Well if I have to..." I said and they all nodded. "I'll have a shot of Irish Whiskey." I said and Takki nodded before walking off.

"You sure you can handle that stuff?" Grey asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Have you ever drank before?" Alice asked worried.

"Yeah, a few years back." I said truthfully. When I was in my final year of elementary school my aunt had come over with her entire collection of booze. She had cheap wines, expensive wines, beer, bootleggers, whiskey, jello shots, and more. Kaito and I had gotten into it and were sick for days, but we had fun. After that we learned to ration how much we drank. Now the only thing that can make me even remotely drunk is Irish Whiskey.

"I like this girl." James said and was once again smacked in the head. I couldn't help but laugh at how they all acted like a family, a family that loved on another and that I was now a part of.

-**NORMAL POV-**

Once Takki had brought everyone their drinks they toasted to Amu joining the band, naming the band, and having a sucessful night. After about an hour James was drunk off his ass, Grey and Alice wanted to go home, Chikari had gone off to her room, and Hikaku and Amu were having a drinking contest that Amu was winning with a drunk James cheering them on.

"Hikaww are ew reaaawlly goowng to let a gwerl outdaank ew man? rere's ew're pride?" James asked slurring his words.

"My pride is pewrfectly fine, she ain't gowna outdrink me." Hikaku said only slightly slurring his words. Amu smiled to herself, she was only feeling a slight buzz.

"Keep 'em coming." Amu said as she slammed her shot glass down.

"How much can you drink Xena!" Alice asked from her spot on the couch next to Grey.

"Girl you're going to be sick as a dog tomorrow." Grey said.

"No I won't. It's these two you'll have to worry about." Amu said pointing to the two before her.

"No we won't. Hikaku never gets sick, he always mangages to sleep it off. James is the only one who ever gets sick." Grey said.

"Weey!" James yelled before slumping to the ground. Amu smiled as Hikaku poured himself and her another shot of Whiskey. Amu lifted it and shot it back no problem and slammed the glass down. Hikaku did the same, but Amu could tell he was at his limit. She poured them each another shot and tossed it back. It was both their twentieth one. Hikaku shot it back and fell out of his seat.

"Ha! I win!" Amu yelled as she stood up, but then she wobbled and had to catch herself on the table before she fell too.

"You're as drunk as they are!" Alice said.

"No I'm not, I just stood up too quickly." Amu said when she was stable.

"Oh yea? Prove it." Grey said.

"Alright, I will." Amu said as she pushed her chair back. She walked over to Alice and Grey sitting on the couch no problem.

"Okay, so I was wrong. Since you can walk fine on your own would you mind helping Hikaku to his room?" Grey asked as he tossed Amu a set of keys. She caught them and looked back at Grey.

"Where does he live?" Amu asked.

"In the apartment complex down the street from here." Grey said as he and Alice stood up. Alice helped James to his feet and laid him down on the couch before covering him up. Then both she and Grey walked out the room and headed for their rooms upstairs.

"Wait a minute, he lives close to me?" Amu asked as she walked over to Hikaku who was laying on the floor mumbling to himself.

'Oh well, I live on the third floor. What are the chances that he lives on the same floor as me?' Amu thought to herself as she helped Hikaku to his feet and left the Midnight Mistress and headed towards the apartment complex. Her charas were following behind.

"Which level do you live on? Hey, Hikaku!" Amu said.

"Hn? Third floor." He mumbled and Amu froze before sighing and walking up the stairs.

'Okay, so he lives on the same floor. That doesn't mean he lives close to me.' Amu thought to herself.

"Which room?" Amu asked, but didn't get an answer.

"Hikaku." Amu said.

"C4." He said and Amu inwardly groaned.

'Why does he have to live right next door?' Amu thought as she fished out his keys and unlocked his door. She pushed it open and helped Hikaku to his bed. He went down, but brought Amu down with him.

"Hikaku let me go! I've got to go to my room!" Amu yelled trying to get up but Hikaku just tightened his hold on her. He was surprisingly strong.

"Call me Kaku." He mumbled as he nuzzled Amu's neck.

"What!" Amu yelled as she started to blush.

"Call me Kaku." He said again.

'What the hell?' Amu thought to herself, but did as he said.

"Kaku, please let me go." Amu said and Hikaku loosened his grip on her and she got up. She reached the door and turned back to see Hikaku taking his shirt off. She blushed and ran to her room. She slammed the door and jumped onto her bed.

"Why does he have to live right next door!" Amu screamed into her pillow.

"I think Hikaku likes you Amu." Nami said and Amu looked up at her charas.

"You think so?" She asked and they all nodded.

"What do you think of him Amu?" Ran asked.

"I barely know him, but he is cute. Almost cuter than Ikuto." Amu said then blushed when she realized what she'd just said.

"Amu you think Ikuto's cu-" Miki started, but Amu pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm going to bed. Night!" Amu said and closed her eyes. After a while she really did fall asleep.

-**BACK WITH THE GUARDIANS AT SCHOOL-**

"I can't believe Amu left." Nagihiko said as everyone sat down in the Guardian clubhouse.

"I personally can't be happier not that that bitch is gone." Tadase said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Do you want me to rebreak your nose?" Rima asked and Tadase flinched.

"That's what I thought." She said sitting back down.

"And her family's taking it really hard." Kukai said.

They all nodded in agreement, except for Tadase, but nobody really cared about him.

"Where do you think she went?" Yaya asked.

"I'm not sure." Nagihiko said.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Kukai asked.

"I hope that bitch never co-" Tadase's sentence was cut short by Rima's fist connecting with his nose, breaking it again. When she sat back down everyone acted as if nothing had happened, though Nagihiko had a smile on his face.

"We can only hope that she will." Rima said and they all nodded solemly. They had all felt so bad when they found out Amu had left. Their charas didn't feel like leaving their eggs, and the other Guardians barely even wanted to go to school. The bell for fourth period rang and everyone stood up and went to class. Tadase sat up and gently touched his nose before standing up and heading to class.

**-AMU'S POV-**

I didn't wake up until well past eleven. I groaned and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When I finished I got dressed in a black gothic frill skirt with purple lining, purple and silver stripped leggins, my black combat boots, and a black blazer with a purple scarf tied around my neck. I clipped my red X clip in my hair after straightening it and headed over to where my charas were sleeping. I smiled at how they all seemed to have gotten along so well so far. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven thirty.

"I need to leave soon." I said to noone in particular.

"Can I come?" A voice said from one of my eggs. I turned to see Yumi pop out of her egg again and smiled at her.

"Sure. You finally ready to meet your other sisters?" I asked as I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Yeah, but you might want to leave a note telling them where you went." Yumi said as she followed me. I nodded and quickly wrote down where I was going and who was with me, then Yumi and I left. Halway to the Midnight Mistress I realized that I always preformed with Zena transformed with me. By the time I walked in I was freaking out.

"Calm down Amu, Zena is a part of you. You can do this on your own, believe in your own abilities." Yumi said and I smiled. She was right.

"Thanks Yumi." I said in a whisper as I went into the backroom to talk to the guys.

"No problem."

"Xena! There you are!" Alice said as she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Yeah sorry, I kinda overslept." I said as she let go of me.

"We're going to have to have Hikaku wake you up if you can't get up on your own." Grey said and I blushed as I remembered last night. Did he remember any of it? I looked around and caught his gaze. He smiled and I blushed an even darker red.

'Yep he definately remembers.'

"Alright we have twenty minutes til we open for business. Ten minutes to hear all of Xena's songs and ten to warm up." Grey said moving back to the couch and Alice followed and sat in his lap.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Well we want to hear the other songs you have so we can play them." James said with a smile. Seems like he's recovered from the night before. I walked over to the empty seat on the couch next to James and as far away from Hikaku as possible.

"Okay, but I don't want to sing by myself. Can't one of you play with me?" I asked. Grey smiled and nodded to Chikari and she left the room briefly before coming back with her guitar.

"We're all good at coming up with songs, but not lyrics that sound good going with it." She said as she sat down and started to tune her guitar.

"That's funny, I'm good at coming up with lyrics, but not songs to go with it, mainly cause I'm better at singing than playing." I said with a smile.

"Wait, you can play?" Hikaku asked.

"Yeah." I said in a whisper hoping they wouldn't hear me, but I had no such luck. James got up and ran upstairs. He came back down with an electric guitar and handed it to me.

"I told you I can't come up wit-"

"Don't worry about it, just copy what I do until you get it down. Try to match something with this." Chikari said as she started to play a variety of different notes. She played it normally first and I recognized each note, but she slowed down when Grey said to take it slow so I could learn it.

"No don't, play it again." I said as I tossed the shoulder strap over my head. Chikari nodded and played it again. I played along with her. I messed up twice, but she corrected me and once I could play it perfectly she said to play by myself. I sighed, but did as she said. I tapped my foot as I played, then when I felt it was perfect I started to sing one of the songs I recently wrote. I closed my eyes as my voice carried throughout the entire club.

"I have been watin all day for ya babe

So won't ya come and sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're gonna be together always,

Hope ya know when it's late at night,

I hold on to my pillow tight,

And think of how you promised me forever

Could make me feel this way

Is just a chance to say

Get out, right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone,

'Cause I know, about her, and I wonder

How I bout all the lies, you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time

Tell me why your lookin' so confused,

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold?

To go behind my back and call my friend,

Boy you must have gone and bumped your head,

Because you left her number on yo' phone

Maybe I'm the one to blame but

Well it didn't work out that way

Get out, right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone..." I stopped singing after a while and opened my eyes to look at the people around me. They all had their jaws dropped to the floor and staring at me wide-eyed.

'What is with people and always looking like that after I sing?' I asked myself.

"Well there are some parts that'll need Alice and Chikari to sing backup like last time." I said hoping to break the silence. They only nodded and I sighed as I stood up and handed James the guitar back. I walked out the back room and went up to the bar where Jo was polishing a glass.

"Hey Jo." I said as I sat down.

"Hey." He said.

"Can I get a coke?" I asked and he smiled as he fixed me my drink.

"Was that you just now?" He asked as he went back to polishing the glass in his hands.

"Yeah, what'd you think of it?" I asked as I sipped on my coke.

"I think you've been through a lot to be as young as you are." He said and I only smiled.

"But?" I asked.

"You seem to have a think for singing songs about a breakup, want to talk about it?" Jo asked. I looked over my shoulder towards the backroom and heard Jo laugh.

"I'm sure they're still stunned you played that good. They'll stay like that for a while." He said as he set the glass down and sat on the stool on the other side of the bar. I sighed and started to tell him what had happened between me and Tadase. When I finished it looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"He said that to you!" Jo yelled and I smiled sadly.

"Yeah." I said as I looked down into my glass.

"Hell, no wonder you left." Ben said coming down the stairs.

"You heard that!" I asked standing up and knocking over the stool I had been sitting on.

"We all heard that." Grey said from the end of the bar.

"Oh my god!" I said as I covered my face and tried to hide the blush rising to my face. I hadn't meant for them to hear that.

"It's okay Xena, if we ever see that Tadase kid we'll kick his ass." James said being serious for once.

"Yeah." Chikari and Alice said as they gave me a hug. I looked around and noticed that everyone was nodding in agreement and I couldn't help but feel loved.

"Thanks guys, but I already did." I said with a small smile.

"Eh?" They all asked.

"Hehe, guess I left that part out. He called me a bitch and I jumped on him. I broke his nose, busted his lip, and gave him a black eye." I said with a sheepish grin as I remembered the look on Tadase's face when I attacked him.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side girl." Grey said as he walked up behind Alice and pulled her into a hug. I looked away as they kissed, somehow I had the feeling they were together.

"Oh! Sorry!" Alice said as she noticed me looking away with a somewhat pained look on my face. I quickly smiled and waved her apology away.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I left to start over and that's just what I'm doing. You guys said you wanted to hear the rest of my songs right?" I asked as I walked back to the backroom. I heard them mumble to eachother before they followed me. For the next ten minutes they played songs and I matched them with the songs I had written. By the time the doors opened to the public we had an entire playlist of about twenty songs we could choose from.

"Damn Xena, you're really talented." Chikari said as we got ready to preform for the night.

"If you say so. Let's play a few cover songs before doing our own okay?" I said and everyone nodded. Alice started to play the intro to Evanescene's The Change.

"Thought that I was strong

I know the words I need to say

Frozen in my place

I let the moment slip away...

I've been screaming on the inside

And I know you feel the pain

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me...

Oh... Oh... Oh...

Say it's over

Yes it's over!

But I need you anyway"

We finished that song and did about two more by Evanescence before finally doing a few of our own. We did Starless Night, Wish, and A Little Pain. We moved on to the final song of the night, Zero. I took a deep breath as Alice and Chikari started to play the intro.

"My reality is something weird

My unfriendly smile on my way

Nothing new this wearisome day

This world is full of narcissist

The girls dressed up and just a put on

Oops, I'm all thumbs

I'm not like you

Everybody's raping me

Everybody's lying to me

Everybody's looking at me

Everybody's laughing at me

So what

Don't care what people say

I'm going my way

I believe in my way

I'm better than you guys

I'm living for my sake

Not for their sake, yeah

I'm finding my way

I'm finding my love

I'm not stupid like you

All that I need is

I only need is selfless love

All I don't need is

I only need is selfless love..."

When we finished the rest of the song the crowd was going wild. We made our way to the back room again and sat down.

"I think there might have been more people here tonight than last night." Grey said as Takki set down everyone's drinks.

"There was, you guys are getting to be quite popular." Takki said before leaving and walking out of the room.

"Xena, what are you thinking about?" Alice asked when I didn't say anything for a while.

"I was just wondering if we'd be able to go big, you know make it pro." I said.

"We should!" Chikari and James said in unison.

"I don't know guys, we're still pretty new." Grey said.

"Aww, but now that Xena's joined we've gotten so much better and the people love us." Alice said.

"I don't know." Grey said.

"Let us at least try. Even if we don't make it as pros we'll still have fun trying." Alice said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Alright, I'll talk to Ben about it." He finally said.

"Yay!" They all yelled in unison. Grey got up and went to talk to Ben about what they had just talked about.

"Do you really think we'll be able to make it as pros?" Hikaku asked.

"Probably, you guys are really good. Even if they don't like me, you guys can always get another singer." I said as I finished off my coke.

"That's not true, they'll love your voice. You can sing with anyone." Chikari said.

"Enough, how 'bout we just agree to stay with eachother." Alice said and everyone agreed.

"Guys we've got some news." Takki said from the door and everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked as we all stood up and went to the doorway.

"Well I'm not sure how Ben's going to react, but I just got a call from one of my high school friends and he says his daughter is a huge fan of you guys and he wants to sign you guys to a company." Takki said and we all screamed in joy.

"What's all the screaming about?" Grey asked as he walked into the room with Ben right behind him.

"Takki says there's someone who wants to sign us to a recording company." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"That's great, Ben's been thinking of getting us out there." Grey said.

"I'll be your manager of course." Ben said and we all agreed.

"Alright then. Takki call your friend back and set up a day we can go record." Grey said and Takki nodded before going out to make a phone call.

"Thanks for everything guys." I said to everyone and they all looked at me confused.

"If Ben and Takki hadn't given me a job here then I wouldn't have been as happy as I am now. Thanks." I said as I started to cry. Alice gave me a hug and everyone else just smiled at me.

"It's us who should be thanking you Xena. If you hadn't shown up then the Midnight Mistress would have gone out of business and we all would have lost our jobs." Ben said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good news guys, he said we can go in tomorrow." Takki said walking back into the room.

"What's going on in here?" He asked as he saw everyone hugging.

"We're thankful!" Everyone said in unison and he just shook his head. I can't believe I've found somewhere in the world were I'm wanted and loved. I couldn't help but smile to myself as we all pulled away.

"So what time does he want us to come in tomorrow?" I asked getting down to business.

"Three. So we'll have to close the club tomorrow." Takki said and looked at Ben.

"Alright, tomorrow the Midnight Mistress will be closed." Ben said.

"Okay guys, get some rest. We'll meet outside the club tomorrow at two, then Takki will drive us to his friend's recording company." Grey said and everyone nodded. Alice and him went upstairs to their room and Chikari went to hers. James went home and Ben and Takki closed the club after making sure everyone left. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Halfway home Hikaku caught up with me and walked beside me.

"You really think we'll get signed?" He asked as we climbed the stairs to the third floor.

"I don't know, we'll find out tomorrow." I said as we reached my door.

"Night Xena." He said as I opened my door.

"Night Kaku." I said with a smile and closed the door after me. I smiled to myself before crawling in the bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy because I'm practically typing till my fingers bleed to let you guys read these next few chapters. Please, read and review.

**-NORMAL P.O.V-**

"Amu wake up. Today's the day we go to meet Takki's producer friend."

Ran said trying to wake her bearer.

"Hmm."

Amu said as she rolled over.

"Guys help! Amu won't get up!"

Ran yelled in desperation.

"Leave it to me."

Zena said before flying out the apartment window and going next door. She flew up to the bed and saw Hikaku was already up. She turned and looked around and saw him walking out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of light blue skinnies with holes in the knees, and chains hanging from the side. His black satin dress shirt was hanging over his dark green belt. And his blue streaked hair was styled to the side. Zena smiled before flying over to his phone on the bedside table. She flipped it open and opened a new text message. When she finished she pushed his phone over the edge of the table so it would fall off. And just like she thought he came over and picked it up.

"Huh? When did Grey text me? He wants me to wake Xena up? Whatever."

Hikaku said as he shoved his phone in his pocket and headed out the door. Zena flew behind him as he walked over to Amu's room and knocked on the door.

**-AMU'S P.O.V-**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I flipped open my phone to check the time. Holy shit! It's eleven past two!

"Why didn't you guys wake me up!"

I yelled at my charas as I ran around my apartment. Then I remembered that someone was at my door. I threw on a pair of dark blue skinnies, and a black blazer with a red tie. I put a skull and crossbones clip in my hair after running a brush through it. It was curly from the braids I'd put it in last night before going to bed. I pulled on a pair of black and white checkerboard Vans, grabbed my wallet, and my chara egg carrying case and answered the door.

"Xena we need to leave, are you ready?"

Hikaku asked as I shut and locked the door behind me.

"I know sorry, and yes. Let's go Kaku."

I said as I ran downt he steps with all seven of my charas following.

'Wait a minute, how come Yumi won't come out and meet the others?'

I wondered as Hikaku and I ran to meet up with the others.

We reached the meeting spot with three minutes to spare.

"What took you guys so long?"

Grey asked.

"Xena here is very hard to wake up. I wouldn't have even tried if you hadn't sent me that text Grey."

Hikaku said and Grey looked at him confused.

"Text? What text? I didn't send you a text."

Grey said looking through his phone.

"Are you sure? My phone said it was from you."

Hikaku said looking through his as well.

"Huh, it's not here."

Hikaku said staring at his phone. I noticed Zena was smiling and pieced the story together.

"Point being we're all here. Now let's go!"

I said pushing everyone into Takki's car. Once the doors were shut and everyone was situated Takki took to the road like a bat out of hell. We reached the recording company in no time at all.

Takki led us to the elevator and took us up to the sixth floor. He walked up to the receptionist and came back to tell us we had to wait until they called for us. We all sat down and started talking amongst ourselves.

"What song do you think we should preform for them?"

James asked.

"I'm not sure. Should we already have it picked out? Or should we let them pick?"

Alice asked.

"We should have a total of three songs picked out ahead of time. That way if they don't like one we have others to fall back on. Pick our three best."

I said in a bored tone, my Cool and Spicy side taking over. I couldn't help it, I was nervous.

"How do you know that Xena?"

Chikari asked.

"I had a friend in the music business back home."

I said though I wouldn't really call my relationship with Utau a friendship, but the guys didn't need to know that.

"Oh, ok. So then which three songs should we pick?"

Chikari asked the others and they thought about it for a while.

"Xena you pick them since they're your songs."

Grey said and I smiled.

"I'll pick the last one. And they're not just my songs anymore, we're a band. They're everyone's now."

I said truthfully and they all nodded.

"I liked playing Wish."

Alice said and everyone agreed that that would be one of the three.

"I think we sound good playing Starless Night."

James said, surprising everyone by being serious and we agreed on that one. Then everyone turned towards me for the last song.

"How would you guys feel about a new song?"

I asked a little worried that they'd shoot the idea down completely.

"You're still coming up with songs? Does your talent know no bounds?"

Alice asked and I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"I even have a melody to it."

I said in a whisper.

"What! Well let's hear it."

They all said in unison and I smiled. James handed me his guitar and I started to play the song I had been thinking of all week.

"Don't laugh at me, but here goes."

I said before I started to sing.

"Ever since that day

All I've done was shy away

Away from the things that make me laugh

And away from the people who make me happy

When I think about this all

I fall

But there are...

Friends and family

Pets and things that make me smile

So don't go thinkin

My world revolves around you

Cuz it don't no more

So stop talkin junk

And move on with your life

Cuz I'm not coming back

To someone who threw my love away

Ever since that day

All you've done was look at me

Thinkin 'She'll come back'

But boy were you wrong

I ain't goin back

To someone who threw my love away

Ever since that day

I've grown stronger and stronger still

Thanks to friends and family

So don't be messin with my happiness

Cuz, ever since that day

All I've done was get away

Away from your gaze

And away from how you spread your lies

When I think about this all

I fall...

Into the arms of friends

Into the arms of my family

Boy don't you see?

I'm free

So let me be

Ever since that day

I've been free

So let me be

I've been free."

I stopped playing and looked up at everyone. They were all looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What? Was it no good?"

I asked worried they didn't like it.

"No It was awesome!"

Chikari said.

"Then what's with the faces?"

I asked as Alice came over to me with her guitar.

"Hey, teach me the riff."

She said, but I ignored her.

"It's just the first time you sang a song that wasn't about heartbreak and sadness."

Jo said and I sighed. That was the reason they were all flipping out?

"Technically this one is about both of those, but whatever you say."

I said turning to look at Alice.

"Enough talk! Xena you have to teach us this song. Do you have parts for everyone or..."

Gry asked and I smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Actually yeah I do."

"Okay, well teach us."

He said, but I shook my head.

"Teach yourselves."

I said reaching into my bag that somehow Jo had brought with him.

"Xena!"

Alice yelled at me surprised. I turned to look at her.

"What?"

I asked confused.

"That was mean."

She said and I understood what they thought I'd meant.

"Oh god no, that's not what I meant. I meant you guys can teach yourselves by reading along these."

I said as I handed Alice some sheet music. She passed out everyone's part and Hikaku stared at the paper in his hands before turning to look at me.

"You wrote it down for every part? Is there anything you can't do?"

He asked.

"Get and keep a boyfriend."

I said under my breath, but that didn't stop my charas from hearing me.

"You guys work on learning that. I'm going out for some fresh air. One of you guys come get me when they call for us."

I said as I headed for the window around the corner. Turns out the window was actually a balcony. I smiled to myself and walked outside. My charas all sat on the cement ledge and I leaned against it.

"Why'd you say that Amu?"

Ran asked and I sighed.

"Because it's true. But it doesn't matter because right now I'm not interested in having a boyfriend. I'm much more interested in having fun with the guys."

I said smiling. It was true, though I'd like to have a boyfriend all I really want to do is preform and have fun with the guys.

"Hey Yumi."

I said looking into the carrying case. My other charas did the same, but then looked at me confused.

"Yumi? Who's that Amu?"

Miki asked.

"Yeah, you left a note saying you left with her that day but we don't know who that is."

Nemi said.

"It's your last sister."

I said still looking at Yumi's egg.

"How do you know her name if she hasn't come out of her egg yet?"

Ran asked and I sighed before picking up Yumi's egg.

"Come on out Yumi. I think it's time you finally met your sisters."

I said and nothing happened.

"Amu, nothing's going to happen. You can't help it if the egg hasn't hatched ye-"

Dia stopped midsentence when Yumi popped her head out and looked at me.

"Do I have to?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Fine."

She said before flying out of her egg completely and sitting on my shoulder.

"Guys this is Yumi, Yumi these are your sisters."

I said and Ran and the others all said hi and introduced themselves.

"Hi."

Was all Yumi said.

"You guys go over there and talk or something. I just want a few minutes to myself."

I said and they all nodded before floating over to the other side of the balcony. I sighed and looked out over the city. To think, today might be the day we get signed. I smiled to myself as I thought about Utau.

'I wonder what her first day was like when she got signed. Wait, if we get signed won't that make me and Utatu rivals? Oh man.'

I thought as I held my ehad. This could _not _be happening. If anything, I wanted to become friends with Utau, not rivals. Oh well, not much I can do about it now. And besides, she might not even recognize me when and if we ever see eachother again.

"Xena!"

A voice called from the window and I turned around.

"Xena come one, they called us back. Hurry up!"

Hikaku yelled at me and I nodded before running back into the building and following after Hikaku to a recording room. He stopped right before the door and turned to me.

"What? Why'd we stop? Let's go in an-"

Hikaku cut me off when he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. He didn't push me hard, just enough to move me. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I really like you Xena, and I'd like to go out with you if you feel the same way. If you don't I'll understand."

He said as he stepped back giving me room to think.

"Hikaku I-"

"Tell me after we show these guys what we're made of."

He said then grabbed my hand and pulled me along after him into the recording boothe, then let go of my hand. I noticed the others were already set up. I turned towards Alice.

"What order are we doing this?"

I mouthed to her and she smiled.

"Starless Night, Wish, then your newest masterpiece."

She mouthed back and I nodded. The intercom came on and Takki's voice came through.

"Okay guys, this is my friend Mr. Kureno. He'll be your producer if he thinks you have the right stuff. Here he is."

Takki said before he moved away from the intercom on the other side of the glass and his friend, Mr. Kureno, took his place.

"Alright, are you guys ready?"

He asked and I smiled before answering for everyone.

"We were born ready."

I said in a strong, confident voice of my own.

"Alright, let's see what you can do."

Mr. Kureno said before the intercom clicked off and the light inside the recording boothe turned from green to red. I turned to look back at everyone before nodding and turning back around. We were all thinking the exact same thing.

'Let's show them what we're made of.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay guys, no promises on how long these next few chapters will be, but I still hope you enjoy them. Please read and review. Love you muches. Enjoy.

**-TAKKI'S P.O.V-**

The guys started playing right after the light came on. They started off with Wish, one of their better ones, but not their best. I looked over at Ben and saw he was waiting for Kureno's reaction to The Guardians, as was I. They switched over to Starless Night and I saw Kureno's eyebrows raise when Xena hit the high note. Not many singers her age have that good of range.

"They've got talent, I'll give them that."

Kureno said and I relaxed a bit. He liked them, that's good. Now they just need to play something that would make him love them.

"But?"

Ben asked.

"But, their songs seem to be mainly about heartache, and the feelings of lonelieness."

Kureno said as he moved up to the glass.

"Alright, is that all you have?"

Kureno asked over the intercom.

"No. We have one last song."

Xena said, speaking up for everyone. Seems like Grey has competition for leader of the band.

"Okay. Last song."

Kureno said before turning off the intercom.

'Guys, make it count.'

I thought as they started to play. I recognized the melody as the song Xena had just sung to us out in the hall.

'No! Tell me this isn't their last choice.'

I thought as I listened and sighed when I realized it was. I just hope they play it well.

**-AMU'S P.O.V-**

Alice and Grey played the intro to our newest song and I started singing when it was my turn.

"Ever since that day

All I've done was shy away

Away from the things that make me laugh

And away from the people who make me happy

When I think about this all

I fall

But there are...

Friends and family

Pets and things that make me smile

So don't go thinkin

My world revolves around you

Cuz it don't no more

So stop talkin junk

And move on with your life

Cuz I'm not coming back

To someone who threw my love away

Ever since that day

All you've done was look at me

Thinkin 'She'll come back'

But boy were you wrong

I ain't goin back

To so-"

"Alright that's good. Go on back out into the hall and I'll have Takki tell you my decision."

Mr. Kureno said from the intercom and I turned to look back at everyone. Grey nodded and we all left. Alice sat with Grey, Chikari sat with James, and Hikaku was sitting ont he arm of one of the chairs. I sighed before going over to the balcony from earlier and stepping outside.

'I hope Mr. Kureno liked us. If we don't get signed then we can always just play at the club.'

"Hey Amu."

Yumi said flying up to sit on my shoulder.

"What is it Yumi?"

I asked not looking away from the city below. Vegas was actually a very pretty city.

"How did you feel when Hikaku kissed you?"

She asked and I took a step back surprised.

"H-How do you know about that! None of you were with us!"

I said and she smiled up at me.

"I was. I saw you leave and followed after. So? How did you feel?"

She asked again.

"Why do you want to know?"

I asked with a sigh.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"Fine. I was mainly surprised, I wasn't expecting it. But to be honest, I didn't really feel anything other than his lips on mine."

I said truthfully.

"Amu, was that your first kiss?"

Yumi asked and I thought back trying to see if it was and blushed when I remembered a night when Ikuto had snuck in my room. I'd let him stay saying he had to sleep on the floor and went to bed. I woke up some time later to find ikuto in my bed. I was about to start yelling at him when he said my name. He'd started mumbling after that and I leaned in closer hoping to hear what he was saying. He moved his head and his lips touched mine. I'd pulled away and silently freaked out, but he still hadn't woke up.

"Amu? Amu!"

Yumi yelled snapping me out of my memory.

"Huh? What?"

I asked coming back to the present.

"Was your kiss with Hikaku your first kiss?"

Yumi asked and I remembered what had triggered my memory.

"Umm, no."

I said finally.

"Did this kiss feel like that one?"

"No."

I said mentally comparing the two.

"Was it better?"

Yumi asked and I thought about it. My kiss with Ikuto was when he was asleep, but it still made my heart race. But the kiss I shared with Hikaku was just that, a kiss. Nothing special.

"No."

I said and smiled when I realized it was true.

"Worse?"

Yumi asked with a knowing look.

"Yes."

I said not understanding why I was answering all these questions.

"So what are you going to say to Hikaku?"

Yumi asked and I froze. That's what she was getting at.

"I guess I'll tell him I don't feel the same, but what if he hates me afterwards?"

I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell him how you really feel and I'm sure he'll understand."

Yumi said and I smiled before nodding.

"You're right. Thanks Yumi."

I said as I walked back inside with Yumi flying behind me.

"No problem."

Yumi said as she sat down on my shoulder. Her sisters flew over to us as I walked over to the others. Just as I was about to ask Hikaku if we could talk alone Takki came out of the room and ushered us inside.

**-NORMAL P.O.V-**

Takki ushered Amu and the others back inside the room. Then he sat down next to Ben. Grey sat down on the couch and the others followed suite.

"Okay, it looks like Takki wants me to be the one to tell you."

Mr. Kureno said.

"But first I need to know a couple of things."

He said.

"Okay, What are they?"

Ben asked.

"One, who's their manager?"

Mr. Kureno asked.

"That'd be me."

Ben said and Mr. Kureno nodded.

"Two, how far are you guys willing to go?"

"As far as we can."

Grey said with a smile.

"Okay, last question."

Mr. Kureno said and everyone nodded.

"Who is the leader of the band?"

He asked and everyone looked at Amu.

"Eh? Me! But I thought Grey was-no I can't be the leader."

"Xena calm down. You already act like a leader."

Alice said and Amu looked at her confused.

"You take charge, you make sure everyone else is taken care of before yourself, and you protect those you love."

Alice explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine."

Amu said and turned to look at Mr. Kureno.

"It would seem like I'm the leader of this band Mr. Kureno."

She said to him and he smiled.

"Just call me Kureno, or if you have to Mr. K."

Amu samiled back at him and held out her hand.

"Well then Kureno, it seems like today The Guardians are in your hands. Please take good care of us."

Amu said and waited for Kureno's response.

"It would be my pleasure."

Kureno said and shook Amu's hand. Her charas, along with everyone else cheered. Takki led everyone outside to his car.

"Your debut will be in a week, so have some songs ready by Thursday then run them by me."

Kureno said to Amu and Ben as they walked down the street towards Takki's car.

"Okay, will do."

Ben said before getting into the car.

"One last thing Miss Tai."

Kureno said and Amu stopped.

"Just Xena is fine. And ask me anything."

Amu said and Kureno nodded.

"Who writes your songs?"

He asked and Amu couldn't help but smile.

"I come up with the lyrcis, but Grey and the guys come up with the songs themselves."

Amu said before getting into the car. Kureno regained his composure and waved them off as Takki drove away towards the Midnight Mistress.

**-AMU'S P.O.V-**

I can't believe it. We did it, we really did it. We got a recording contract and our first concert is in a week.

"Did you see the look on his face when Xena told him she wrote the lyrics to our songs?"

Alice asked and everyone laughed.

"It was pretty funny."

I said before looking out the window as we drove down the highway.

"Amu don't forget you have to tell Hikaku you're answer."

Yumi said and I sighed.

"I know and I will."

"Did you say something Xena?"

Chikari asked and I froze.

"Yeah, just that we need to figure out which songs we want to play for the concert."

I said hoping they'd buy it.

"Yeah we do. What do you guys think?"

Chikari asked the others taking the attention off me. I turned back to look out the window and saw the Midnight Mistress as we pulled into her parking lot.

We all got out and headed inside for some celebratory drinks. I had a shot of Irish Whiskey before switching to Coke. Then I started to write down all the songs we had to work with. By the end of it I smiled to myself.

'We actually have a lot to work with. Kureno should be happy, but now, how to arrange them? Wait, should we even use them all? No, Utau told me once that though she has over twenty songs she only uses about five or six in a concert.'

I thought to myself as I twirled my pencil in my hand.

'Okay then. If we're only using that many we have to narrow it down. Our first concert should have our very best so far. That would be these.'

I thought as I wrote down the three songs we were best at. Kureno and the guys are right, all I sing about is heartache and stuff like that. I need to change that. Well have a week, I'll see if I can come up with something before Thursday.

"What are you working on over here?"

Alice asked as she looked over my shoulder to look at the paper on the bar infront of me.

"I'm trying to think of how we should order our songs for the concert."

I said as I twirled my pencil.

"How come you only have six slots when we have so many songs?"

She asked and I smiled.

"Remember how I told you a friend of mine from back home was in the music biz?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Well, she told me once that though she has over twenty songs she only uses five or six for her concerts."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Look at you, taking charge like this. And to think, you said you didn't want to be the leader."

She said smiling at me.

"Yeah."

I said as I stood up.

"What about the three blank ones?"

Alice asked and I turned around.

"Those are for any new songs I come up with. Kureno and you guys were right about my songs, so I thought it was time I came up with other types of songs."

I said and she smiled at me.

"You are one amazing girl Xena."

"Thanks."

I said as I took the paper from the bar and put it in my pocket. Then I went over to Grey and the others.

"Hey Kaku, can I talk to you a minute?"

I asked Hikaku and she got up. We went behind the stairs of the club and sat down at one of the secluded boothes the club had to offer.

"So?"

Hikaku asked getting right down to it.

"Kaku I'm flattered, really I am, but I just don't feel that way about you. I"m sorry."

I said and waited for him to explode. I was surprised when he laughed.

"That's alright. At least I tried. You really are an amazing girl Xena and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thank Hikaku."

I said.

"They'll just have to get through me first."

Hikaku said standing up. I smiled and did the same.

"Just don't go overboard if it ever happens."

I said as we walked back towards the others.

"I won't as long as you like them back, but if you don't then I'll kick their ass."

"You're crazy Hikaku, you know that? Crazy."

"Yeah I do, and you can still call me Kaku. If you want."

He said as we joined the others.

"Alright."

I said as he sat down.

"I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Bye Xena."

Chikari and Alice said.

"Night."

Grey, James, and Hikaku said in unison. I smiled as I walked out the door and headed home. This is going to be an interesting week.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Shugo Chara does not belong to me. Only the following places and characters; Nemi, Nami, Yumi, Xena, Zena, Alice, Grey, Chikari, Hikaku, James, Jo, Takki, Ben, Mr. Kureno, Kaito, the Midnight Mistress and if there are any others I will tell you. The others belong to the creator of Shugo Chara (who is an amazing person). Please read and review. Enjoy.

**-AMU'S P.O.V-**

I shut the door behind me and walked over to my bed after grabbing a can of Pringles, my notebook of songs and my guitar. I sat cross legged on my bed with my back against the wall.

"So what kind of song are you going to think of next Amu?"

Ran asked as she and her sisters came to join me on my bed.

"I'm not sure. I'm better at coming up with lyrics than songs."

I said as I popped a chip in my mouth.

"Yeah, but you came up with that one desu."

Suu said and I sighed.

"What's the name of that song anyways?"

Dia asked and I smiled.

"That Day."

I said biting into another chip.

"Well, what were you feeling when you wrote that song?"

Dia asked and I thought about it.

"I had finally decided to let go of what happened between Tadase and me. I'm loved by friends and family, there's no need for me to feel upset over some stupide guy. I just want to focus on playing music with the band."

"There you go. Use that feeling to make your music shine."

Dia said and I smiled before starting to play my guitar. At first I was just fooling around with it, but then one part sounded good with another, and then one part soudned better before another and soon I had a melody but no lyrics.

"That sounds pretty Amu, but you have no words."

Nami said and I sighed.

"I know, but I cant' think of anything to go with it. That's why I like to come up with words instead of songs." I said as I started the melody from the beginning, humming another part to it that went well with it.

"Seems like you have the _places_ for the words, but no words.'

Nemi said and I just kept playing. Ran, Zena, Miki, Suu, Yumi, and Dia all sat around the Pringles can while I played my new song and hummed along with it. I looked up and saw Nemi and Nami fighting eachother in the air.

"What are they-"

I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. They like to fight, they say it's fun."

Zena said and I leaned back against the wall. I noticed both Nami and Nemi had stopped their fight. I went back to playing my song and saw that they started their fight again.

'Hmm.'

I thought to myself. I stopped and they stopped again. I started to play and they started to fight again. I watched them move as I played the song through. I listened to them as well as the sounds of the guitar. Each of their movements made a sound. I started to hum along with the song again, but this time with the movements of Nami and Nemi. I closed my eyes as I did so and invisioned my two charas in my mind as I continued to play. I took a deep breath and started to sing what came to my head as I listened to the two fight.

"Two sisters

Trapped in a world unkind

Is it just me?

Or does everybody see?

The things that they go through

Is greather than things

Done by me or you

The devils and the angels

All cry at their feats

They care more for others

Instead of their needs

Won't anybody hear, their pleads?

Is the world full

Of people going blind?

Or is everything we see

Just a waste of time?

Why won't anyone help?

Please tell me,

I'm not the only one who's seen

The sisters, caught in-between.

Between Heaven and Hell

Surely you can tell

The things they've gone through

To be seen by me and you

So then why won't anyone help them?

The sisters, caught in-between

Please can't you see

What's before you and me

I finally understand

That not everyone can see

The things before you and me

Not everyone can see

The sisters, caught in-between."

I finished singing and opened my eyes. All my charas were looking at me in surprise except for Nami and Nemi. They had tears in their eyes.

"Guys?"

I asked a little worried.

"That was beautiful Amu."

Nami said.

"You got all that simply from watching us fight? Amazing."

Nemi said and I blushed.

"It wasn't that good was it?"

I asked and they all nodded.

"It was! Write it down so you don't forget it!"

Ran yelled and I did as she said. I was about to close my notebook and go to bed when Miki stopped me.

"Wait Amu! You have to name it."

"What?"

"You have to name it or it's not finished."

She said and I sighed before scribbling down a name at the top of the paper.

"Sisters In-between."

Miki read aloud before smiling.

"I like it."

She said and I smiled as I put everything up.

"I do too, now if only I can come up with two more songs."

I said as I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes.

"You will Amu, you will."

Zena said and I smiled before falling asleep.

**-IKUTO'S P.O.V-**

"Ikuto, you're coming to my concert right? You promised you would."

Utau said and I sighed. I don't remember agreeing to do anything like that, but I know for a fact that Utau won't leave me alone unless I say I'll go.

"Fine, I'll go. When is it?"

I asked not really caring.

"In a week at the Las Vegas Cathedral. The concert starts at six with some new band opening, then I preform afterwards."

She said going into detail about what songs she was going to sing at her concert. I wasn't really listening until I heard her say something about the band preforming before her. She was describing the members, something she'd said about the singer had caught my attention. It reminded me of Amu.

"What's the name of the band going on before you?"

I asked sitting up to look at my sister. Her blonde hair pulled up into a hat, her azul blue eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. Her dark blue jeans, and long sleeve lilac shirt making her look like a normal person out for a day.

"The Guardians I think. They're going to play a few songs then I get to preform."

She said and started rambling again, but I tuned her out. The band preforming before her sounded interesting. I got up from the bench I had been laying on and jumped into the nearest tree.

"Ikuto!"

Utatu screamed at me.

"I'll be there, don't worry about it."

I said before jumping to the next tree and heading for a place to take a nap.

'The Guardians huh, might be interesting.'

I thought with a smile as I laid down beneath the bridge and closed my eyes.

'Guess I'll find out in a week.'

I though to myself before rolling over and going to sleep.

A/N: Also know that the songs I use in my fanfics are not my own except for That Day, and Sisters In-between. I'm sorry if you guys don't like them, but to me they seemed to fit. The other songs used belong to the artists who worked hard to make them. And yes I realize that the process for getting a recording contract and setting up a concert is not that easy, but I didn't want to go into the details. Sorry to those who I annoyed and or pissed off by skipping that, but hey I had to make this my story somehow. Love you all, read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Let's see how far this story can go before it reaches twelve and I have to go to bed, shall we? Love you all. And I personally think that 10 chapters is long enough, you'll see what I'm talking about. R&R.

-**AMU'S P.O.V-**

I can't believe it's Thursday already. I only have five songs ready for Mr. K, I would have liked to have six. Oh well.

"Come on Xena, if you take much longer we'll be late for our meeting with Mr. K."

Hikaku said from my doorway.

"I know, I know. Just give me a sec."

I said as I ran around my apartment looking for the paper with our songs on it.

'Where is it!'

"Amu!"

Miki yelled and I looked up to see her pointing to a piece of paper on the table.

"Thank you."

I whispered to her as I grabbed the paper and ran with Hikaku to the Midnight Mistress.

"About damn time. Hikaku, what good are you if you can't get her here in time?"

James asked and Alice smacked him.

"Quiet. They're here now and that's all that matters."

She said as we all climbed into Takki's car. As soon as we were buckled he sped down the street. I don't think he's ever going to drive normally.

I looked around at my bandmates and smiled when I saw Chikari and James having their own conversation. Alice, Grey, and Hikaku were having an arguement about something. I laughed to myself when James got hit again after saying we'd get more fans if the girls preformed shirtless. I swear, he doesn't think before he opens his mouth.

I looked out the window as we went down the highway.

'What could we sing for our last song?'

"No!"

Chikari yelled and we all turned to look at her and James.

"Chikari what's wro-"

Alice tried to ask, but Chikari interupted her.

"I don't wanna grow up!"

She yelled and we all sighed.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Hikaku asked and Chikari explained how her birthday was coming up and she didn't want to have to turn eighteen because then she'd have to grow up.

'She's almost as bad as Yaya.'

I thought with a smiled as I looked back out the window. Then something Chikari said sparked my creative side and words started to form in my head along with a song. I started tapping my foot to the bass of the song and tapping my finger to the tempo.

'Yeah!

Yeah!

Get up, get out

Move on, move on. There's no doubt

I'm all wrong. You're right.

It's all the same with you.

I'm too thin, too fat.

You ask why, so why, so why, so why, so why?

On and on and on and on.

On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.

I wanna get out.

Hey, take me away.

I wanna shout out.

Take me away, away, away, away.

Away...'

"Hey Xena, what's that you're humming?"

Hikaku asked and I looked up at him and the others. I hadn't realized I'd started to hum it.

"I'll tell you the next time we're near some instruments."

I said and they all nodded. Takki pulled into a parking lot and we got out. We walked into the S.K Records building and went up to the sixth floor. When we walked into Mr. K's office he was freaking out.

"There you are! You guys have to record your first album today so we can sell it at your debut. Get in the recording boothe and play _now!_"

He yelled as he pushed us into the recording boothe across the room. We all sighed and got ready.

"Hey Xena, what was the thing you were humming earlier?"

Chikari asked and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, we're near insturments."

Hikaku added and I sighed.

"It was a ne-"

Enough talking! Record!"

Mr. K's voice came from over the intercom.

'Is it just me or is he freaking out for no reason?'

"Alright guys, we'll play these five songs."

I said as I handed Alice the piece of paper I had been working on in the bar and she passed it around.

"But Xena, there are six slots here."

Grey said and I smiled.

"I know Grey, let's play these five and the last one we'll work on."

I said and they all nodded before handing me the piece of paper back.

"Alright Mr. K, we're ready when you are."

I said and he yelled something that sounded like 'About time' then flipped on the recording light on the inside of the boothe. Hikaku started playing the beat to Wish and everyone else joined in. When we finished recording that son we waited until Mr. K gave us the ok, then started the next. Finally all five songs were done and Mr. K cut the light off.

"Wait a second Mr. K, we have another song."

I said and he paused.

"Then why didn't you play it!"

He asked.

"Because the others don't know it yet. Give us five minutes and we'll be ready."

I said and he nodded.

"Alright, five minutes."

He said and walked away from the glass. I turned towards the others and they were waiting for me to explain.

"Long story short Chikari's outburst in the car helped me come up with the last song in our set for tomorrow. Alice, Chikari play what I play."

I said grabbing a spare guitar from the wall and starting to play. They messed up a few times at first, but after a while they got the hang of it and from the smiles on their faces I could see they liked it.

"Good, now when the lyrics come up there will be a part where I'm going to need you guys to sing. Think you can do that?"

I asked as I put the spare guitar back and picked up a bass and walked over to Grey and James.

"Yeah, we can do that."

Chikari said with a smile.

"Just tell us where."

Alice said and I nodded.

"Alright, Grey, James..."

I said as I put the shoudler strap over my head.

"We know the drill."

James said and Grey just nodded.

"Right then."

I said then played the bass part of our new song. They picked it up quicker than the girls and I smiled. I put the bass back and walked over to Hikaku.

"What? Not going to show me how it's done?"

He asked teasingly and I smiled.

"No, I thought it might help if I thaught you this way."

I said as I placed my hands over his and leaned over his shoulder. I played the drum beat and told him to hit the foot pedal when needed. I know it was mean of me to do that to Hikaku after telling him I didn't like him that way, but it _really_ was the best way to teach him. Once I made him focus he got it down. I backed away and listened to the others play.

"You guys ready for the lyrics?"

I asked and they all nodded.

"Right then. Kari, Alice, I'll cue you in when I need you to sing backup."

I said going to my spot infront of the mic and they both nodded.

"Right, three, two, one..."

I said and everyone started their parts right on cue. After the intor I started to sing.

"Yeah!

Yeah!

Get up, get out.

Move on, move on. There's no doubt.

I'm all wrong. You're right.

It's all the same with you.

I'm too thin, too fat.

You ask why, so why, so why, so why, so why?

On and on and on and on.

On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.

I wanna get out.

Hey, take me away.

I wanna shout out.

Take me away, away, away, away.

Away..."

I looked at Chikari and Alice and mouthed their part to them and they sang, then I picked back up.

"Oooh

Round and round, here we go again.

Oooh"

I smiled when Alice and Chikari came in on their own. They got a feel for the music. I kept singing.

"Same old start, same old end.

Oooh

I tune in, tune out. I've heard it all before.

Oooh

Hello, goodbye. Never askiong me why.

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.

On and on and on and on

On and on and on and on"

I was shocked that Alice and Chikari knew to repeat after me in a round, but I couldn't help smiling at how well they knew me.

"Don't wanna grow up.

I wanna get out.

Hey, take me away.

I wanna shout out.

Take me away, away, away, away.

Away..."

I stopped singing and looked at Chikari. She blushed a bit, but then came up with an amazing solo that fit perfectly with the song. When she finished I started to sing again.

"Don't wanna grow up.

I wanna get out.

Hey, take me away.

I wanna shout out.

Take me away, away, away, away.

Away...

Don't wanna grow up.

I wanna get out.

Hey, take me away.

I wanna shout out.

Take me away, away, away, away.

Away...

Oooh

Round and round here we go again.

Oooh

Turn my head, I turn back again.

Same old stuff never ends."

I smiled as we all stopped playing and noticed Mr. K had switched the recording light back on.

'So he does think.'

Alice was going to say something, but I put a finger to my lips and pointed at the sign. She nodded and we quietly walked back into the other room. Mr. K was about to say something, but I held up a finger, cut off the recording light, then turned back to the others.

"Go ahead."

I said with a smile as I leaned against the recording boothe's glass window.

"When did you come up with _that?_"

He asked and I looked at Chikari who explained for me.

"Oh. You have a talent Xena, a real talent."

"Thank you Mr. K. Now I have a question that I have to ask."

I said and everyone looked at me.

"What is it Xena?"

Mr. K asked.

"The artist we're opening for tomorrow, is it by chance Utau Hoshina?"

I asked and heard Chikari squeal. Seems like she's a fan of Utau's.

"Yes, yes it is. But I don't see what that has to do with any-"

"Don't worry about it Mr. K, I was just curious. We'll be ready tomorrow. What time do you want us there?"

I asked adn Mr. K checked our flyer.

"It starts at twelve, but to get ready you guys need to be here by eleven thirty."

He said looking up at me.

"Alright. Last question."

"What?"

"How long after us does Utau go on?"

I asked and everyone looked at me questioningly, but I only looked at our producer.

"Five minutes after, why?"

He asked and I smiled as I walked towards the door.

"No reason. Just curious."

I said over my shoulder before walking to the elevator and opening the door. It pinged and I stepped inside. Just as the doors wee about to close my charas flew inside.

"Amu, why did you ask when utau was going on?"

Miki asked and I sighed.

"Because I need to talk to her."

I said as the elevator went down to the next floor.

"About what desu?"

Suu asked and I smiled at her.

"Well first I want to meet her on civil terms as a fellow artist, then I want to try and talk to her as a friend. Just because she likes Ikuto that way doesn't mean I do. She needs to know we aren't rivals, even though she is his sister."

I said as the elevator reached the fourth floor.

"But Amu, you _do_ like Ikuto that way. So you and Utau _are_ technically rivals."

Zena said and I blushed when she said I liked Ikuto that way.

"What makes you think I like Ikuto that way? I don't."

I said and all my charas gave me a look that clearly said 'You're lying to yourself and you know it.'

"Amu, ever since the day Ikuto kissed you you've changed."

Ran said.

"And when we were on the plane you had this sad look on your face desu. Like you were leaving a part of you behind desu."

Suu said and my eyes widened in surprise when I realized they were right.

"And every night since we've gotten here you call out Ikuto's name, wake up, see he's not there and go back to sleep crying."

Nemi said and I blushed. I had thought no one knew about that, I should have known better. Of course my charas would notice.

"Amu?"

Miki asked and I wiped at my eyes.

"You guys are right. I _do_ like Ikuto that way, I have for a while now."

I said as the elevator clicked down to the third floor.

"Then why haven't you told him desu?"

Suu asked.

"Because he doesn't feel the same about me."

I said and wiped away my tears.

"That's not true Amu. He told you he loved you."

Zena said and I sighed.

"He just said that to help me calm down."

I said as we reached the second floor.

"Did he tell you that or are you assuming again?"

Nami asked and I gasped.

"That's what I thought."

Nami said and I shook my head.

"God I'm such an idiot! He told me he loved me and I thought he was only saying that to help me. And all those times he'd pick on me and call me cute he meant them. Oh God, why did I leave?"

I said as we reached the first floor. What have I done?

"Amu calm down."

Dia said and I tried to do as she said as I walked through the lobby towards the parking lot.

"Amu listen. With the band doing so well I'm sure you guys will do concerts everywhere. You'll eventually do one back home, then you can find Ikuto and tell him your feelings."

Yumi said and I nodded.

"If he still wants to hear them."

I said as I climbed in Takki's car. The others were already waiting for me. Takki drove us back to the Midnight Mistress and I walked home. I crawled under the covers and buried my face in my pillow.

'God, why am I such an idiot?'

**-IKUTO'S P.O.V-**

'So it's tomorrow huh?'

"Ikuto, I'm hungry nya."

Yoru said and I smiled at my chara.

"Alright, let's go get soem food."

I said and we headed for to the park. We picked food as we passed by barbeques and picnics. When we'd finally had enough we headed for the airport.

"So we're really going to Utau's concert nya?"

Yoru asked as I sneaked onto the plane.

"Yeah."

I said as I took a seat in the back of the plane and closed my eyes. Tomorrow will definately be an interesting day.

**-BACK AT SCHOOL WITH THE GUARDIANS-**

"Nagihiko! Nagihiko! Nagihiko!"

Rima yelled as she and Yaya ran down the halls of Seiyo Middles.

"Where is he?"

Yaya asked and Rima shook her head.

"I don't know, but we have to find him and the others. This is _big_."

Rima said and Yaya nodded. They looked all over school but couldn't find any of their fellow guardians. They finally decided to check the clubhouse and sure enough everyone was there, even Tadase.

"Nagihiko!"

Rima yelled as she and Yaya ran up to the table.

"What is it? What's wrong Rima?"

Nagihiko asked. Rima didn't say anything she just placed a flyer on the table. Everyone crowded around to look at it.

"I-Is that?"

Kukai asked and Rima nodded.

"What are you all talking about?"

Tadase asked walking over to see the flyer on the table. On it were six teenagers. A girl with blonde hair wearing a gothic lolita dress, a girl with light brown hair in light blue jean and a Skillet t-shirt both had guiters. There was a black haired boy with another boy behind him with brown hair. Both had guitars as well. There was a black haired boy with ice blue streaks standing infront of a drumset with a pair of drumsticks in one hand, and the other around a black haired girl in a pair of red and black stripped leggings, a gothic skirt, and a black t-shirt with a red anarchy symbol on the front. It was a flyer for a band debuting in Vegas tomorrow called The Guardians. But what shocked everyone into silence was the fact that the black haired girl had strawberry pink streaks in her hair, and a very distinctive carrying case on her hip.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Okay we just finished up our final test in my first period today. Let's see how much I can get typed before I have to go to the rest of my classes. Love you all, and please. READ AND REVIEW.

-**RIMA'S P.O.V-**

"I-Is that Amu?"

Tadase asked and we all didn't say anything, but we knew it was. I couldn't understand it. Amu left and now she's part of a band debuting in Las Vegas tomorrow.

"Oh my god! Tomorrow! Nagi, how much money do you have?"

I asked and everyone turned to look at me like I was mental.

"Why?"

Nagi asked and I sighed.

"Just tell me. Do you have enough for four plane tickets to Las Vegas?"

I asked and finally understanding dawned on him.

"I'll see what I can do."

He said whipping out his phone and going to make a call.

"Yaya, Kukai. Tomorrow Amu and her band are debuting and we're going to be there. I don't know about you, but I want to see Amu again."

I said and they both nodded. Nagi came back with a grin on his face.

"Well?"

I asked as he came to stand infront of us.

"Our tickets are already paid for and waiting for us to pick them up. We have ten minutes to pack and be ready to leave."

He said with a smile.

"Nagi you're amazing."

I said as I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away I saw he had a blush on his face. I turned to look at the others.

"You heard him. Ten minutes. Go home, pack whatever you think you'll need then meet Nagi and me at the airport."

I said and they both nodded before disappearing.

"What about me?"

Tadase asked and I turned on him.

"_You _are staying here. _You_ are probably the reason Amu left."

I said before grabbing Nagi's hand and walking out of the clubhouse. We passed his house and a maid handed him a suitcase on the sidewalk. He nodded then we headed for my house. I quickly packed some clothes and some money then Nagi called for a taxi.

When we pulled up to the airport the others were already waiting for us. We got our tickets and took our seats on the plane just as it took off. I turned to look at Nagi.

"Hey, can you make a reservation at a hotel for the four of us tonight?"

I asked and he nodded. When he finshed he smiled at me.

'Okay that's one thing done...'

I thought a moment then asked Nagi for another favor.

"Think you can get four backstage passes to the concert?"

I asked and he nodded before opening his phone and calling one of his numerous contacts. I swear he has more contacts than I do. I guess having being a crossdrssing dancer has it's perks. A few mintues later Nagi hung up his phone and turned to me.

"Turns out the concert is actually Utau Hoshina's concert. Amu and her band are just opening."

He said and I frowned.

"So..."

I prompted.

"So I got us four backstage passes to her concert, but we still get to see Amu."

He said with a smile and I felt like kissing him again.

"God I love how you can do that."

I said and he just smiled wider. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. Now the only think to do is wait till we get to Vegas.

-**NORMAL P.O.V-**

The plane landed and Rima and the others got a ride to the hotel they were staying in. They all showered then went to bed. When they woke up they got ready then headed for the concert hall in Las Vegas Cathedral. The guards let them in once they showed them their passes. They found their seats right next to the stage. Soon the place was packed. Rima looked around from their spot on the left side of the stage, but sat down with a huff.

"She'll be out soon."

Nagi said from his spot beside her. She just sighed before crossing her arms and waited for the concert to start.

**-AMU'S P.O.V-**

"Breathe Amu, breathe."

Nami said and I nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit nervous."

"About the show?"

Ran asked and I shook my head.

"No, I know the show will go fine."

"Then what-"

"I'm nervous about talking to Utau and confessing I love Ikuto."

I said and all my charas awwed at me in unison.

"Don't awwe me. I'm freaking out. What if he doesn't even like me like that anymore?"

I asked a little worriedly.

"You won't know until you talk to him."

Miki said and I nodded.

"Xena come on, we're about to go on!"

Alice yelled and I ran over to her and the others. They all turned to go onstage but I stopped them.

"Guys wait, there's something I need to tell you."

I said and they all turned to look at me. I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"What is it Xena?"

Grey asked and everyone else asked the same thing.

"My name isn't actually Xena, it's Amu. Amu Hinamori."

I said and waited for them all to yell at me for decieving them. Instead they burst out laughing.

"That's funny Xena. Come on, we're on."

Alice said as she and the others walked out onto the stage.

'Hell, I tried.'

I thought to myself before following the others. Mr. K was on stage introducing this event then turned towards us and motioned us to come out onto the stage. We walked out to our spots with grins on our faces. I walked up to the mic and took it off the stand and walking to the end of the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We're opening for Utau's concert, this is our debut. Hope you enjoy, we're The Guardians."

I said with a smile as I looked out over the crowd. Those who had heard us play before cheered. I scanned the crowd and froze when I saw a certain blue haired, dark blue eyed neko staring right up at me with that smirk of his on his face.

'It was him, he was really here. Ikuto.'


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright guys hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible before I have to go to my next class. Please R&R.

-**AMU'S P.O.V-**

'He's here, he's really here, but why?'

"Xena! Introduce us!"

Alice hissed at me and I finally snapped out of my daze. I took a deep breath abefore walking back to my spot on stage.

"Before we begin we're going to introduce oursleves."

I said and turned to look back at Grey. He nodded before walking up to me and getting this mic.

"I'm Grey, second bassist."

He said to the crowd before handing the mic over to Alice. She smiled at the crowd before introducing herself.

"I'm Alice, second guitarist."

She said then handed the mic off to James.

"I'm James, first bassist."

He said before handing the mic to Chikari. I began to relax as I looked at the happy faces of my bandmates. I was here to give a show and that's just what I'll do. I'll talk to Ikuto later.

"I'm Chikari, first guitarist."

She said with a smile then handed Hikaku the mic.

"Yo, I"m Hikaku and I'm the drummer."

He said with a smile before looking at me and tossing me the mic. People in the crowd backed away, afraid they'd get hit in the head, but I reached up and caught the mic before bringing it down to my lips.

"And I'm Xena, the singer. Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get this party started."

I said with a smile and the crowd cheered. I turned to Grey and nodded. He smiled before starting the bass line to Wish. The others joined in as the intro progressed. I looked back at Ikuto and smiled as the intro ended. He came for a show and I was going to give him one.

**-IKUTO'S P.O.V-**

I couldn't believe it, it was really her. It was Amu. I watched frozen in place as each member or the band member of the band introduced themselves. Then Amu introduced herself as Xena. I heard a song start to play, but still couldn't take my eyes off Amu. She looked right at me as the intro ended and smiled before singing. My eyes widened as I heard her voice. I had never heard Amu sing before, I don't think anyone back home had. Utau has an amazing voice, but Amu's...the way her voice carries with such confidence draws you in. It's sweet, yet rich tone was both pleasing to listen to and alluring. I heard the crowd go wild as Amu stepped to the edge of the stage and accepted a fan's hand in her own as she kept singing. I watched her as she went back to her spot on stage. The song ended with the crowd cheering loudly. They instantly got quiet when the next song started. I looked down at the program Utau had shoved in my had earlier and saw the playlist for The Guardians. The song Amu was singing now as called Starless Night.

I looked back up and finally took in the other band members. I noticed how looking at them now it seemed like they were all really close.

'No wonder she left.'

I saighed and Yoru flew to sit on my shoulder. He looked up on stage and his eyes widened.

"Ikuto nya. Is that Amu nya?"

He asked and I sighed again.

"Yeah. She looks happy where she is."

I said and turned to leave. When I did I noticed Amu's voice got louder in one spot as if she was yelling at me not to go. I turned back around and saw a slight blush on her face as she kept singing. I couldn't help but smirk at the woman on stage before me.

'Seems like I might actually still have a chance to let her know how I feel.'

I stayed where I was after that. Amu and her band played song after song, all the while Amu kept her eyes locked on me. As if to make sure I didn't leave. Finally they started to play their last song. It, like the other songs, was new to me. I'd never heard it before, but I instantly loved it. When they finished the crowd went crazy. Amu and her bandmates just smiled before walking off stage. I got up and followed, I needed to speak with Amu.

**-AMU'S P.O.V-**

"That was amazing, the crowd loved us!"

Chikari said as she laid down on the bed of the room we were allowed to stay in.

"Yeah, but Xena what was with that part in Starless Night? You got louder than necessary."

Alice said and I blushed.

"I-I thought I saw something, but I was wrong."

I lied and they all laughed at me. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and we all froze. We were told not to open it to anyone since Takki, Ben, and Mr. K all had a key. We sat quiet for a while until I heard something.

"Did you guys hear that?"

I asked and they all looked at me confused.

"All we heard was the knock at the door."

Grey said and we all sat quiet again. Then I heard it, the soft whistled sound of the KitKat theme song. I felt tears in my eyes as I heard someone whistle the first part from the other side of the door. I got up and whistled the second. They whistled the third and I ran to the door and opened it to reveal Nagi, Kukai, Yaya, and Rima. I whistled the last part before they all attacked me. We fell to teh ground as we all hugged eachother. Tears were streaming down my face. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them. I couldn't believe it had almost been a whole year since I left.

We pulled away when someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Grey and the others looking at me confused. I smiled sheepishly before wiping my eyes. We all stood up and went to sit on my bed. Everyone was looking at me.

"Okay, introductions. Grey, Chikari, James, Alice, Hikaku, this is Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Yaya. They're my friends from back home. Rima, guys, these are my friends and bandmates."

I said and everyone looked at eachother and stared. I thought it would go on forever until Yaya smiled.

"Yaya thinks Hikaku is really good on the drums. Yaya wonders if Yaya will ever be that good."

Yaya said and everyone laughed making her blush.

"Xena, why does she speak in third person?"

Hikaku asked and I smiled.

"That's just how Yaya is."

I said relieved they weren't all trying to kill eachother. Especially Rima, she is crazy when it comes to me having new friends.

"Xena? Amu, why did Hikaku call you Xena?"

Nagi asked and I blushed.

"I-I kinda wanted to start over here, so when I got a job at this club I told them my name was Xena."

I said and he and the others nodded.

"Wait, so you were serious when you told us your name was actually Amu? Man, sorry we laughed at you. We thought you were joking because you were nervous."

James said and I shook my head at him.

"No worries. But yes, my name is Amu Hinamori."

I said and Grey and the others nodded before smiling. I noticed how Yaya kept looking at James and smiled to myself.

I glanced down at my watch and my eyes widened. I had three minutes to find Utau and talk to her.

"I'll be back."

I said and headed for the door ignoring the calls of my friends. I ran down the hall and headed for the stage. I couldn't believe my luck when Utau was right there.

"Utau!"

I yelled as I ran up to her. I slowed to a walk and stopped before her.

"Who are you?"

She asked and I sighed as I caught my breath. Of course she wouldn't recognize me, I did dye my hair.

"Hey, wait a second Utau. She looks familiar."

Utau's devil chara said and I smiled at her.

"Glad at least one of you remembers me Iru."

I said and both she and her sister gasped in shock.

"A-Amu?"

They both asked in unison and Utau looked at them confused.

"This is not Amu, she doesn't have ridiculously pink hair or any charas."

Utau said as she crossed her arms and I sighed.

"Guys come on out."

I said tot the four who followed me when I ran from the room. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia all floated around my head. Utau's mouth dropped before she regained her composure.

"So it is you."

She said and she sounded hateful. I sighed, I had to tell her.

"Utau listen, please. I know you don't like me very much because you like Ikuto, but you need to know I like him too. I believe I may love your brother. I'm sorry you hate me so much, but I'd really like to be your friend."

I said and waited for her response. She glared at me before finally dropping her arms with a sigh.

"It's fine Amu. I've learned that Ikuto doesn't see me the way I see him. I know I need to move on. And I don't hate you because I know you really _do_ love my brother. Just know that if you hurt him I'll kick your ass."

She said with a smile and I shivered. I knew she was dead serious.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I said with a smile of my own.

"So, friends?"

I asked tentively.

"Friends. Here, call me after the concert."

She said as she wrote down her number. I put it in my pocket and smiled at her as she walked onto stage.

"You did it Amu! You're friends with Utau."

Ran said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Hey guys, go check on the others and tell them I'll be back. And if Rima asks tell her it's code blue, she'll understand."

I said and my charas nodded before flying off back to the room. I smiled before taking off to find me a blue haired neko.

A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed this. It took a while to finally get back on the computer to finish this. READ AND REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter and the last is for a certain reviewer of mine. Thank you so much and hope you like this chapter. Please all of you R&R.

**-IKUTO'S P.O.V-**

I couldn't help the smile from forming on my face as I heard Amu talking to my sister.

'So she loves me too.'

I walked down the hall after Amu's declaration. I heard Amu talking to her charas then she ran down the hall. I turned around and she ran straight into me. She fell on the ground rubbing her backside.

"Oww, what did I hit?"

Amu asked as she looked up at me. A nice shade of pink covered her face when she saw me.

"I-Ikuto?"

She asked and I just smiled down at her.

"Yo."

She stood up and stared up at me.

"Well who the heck just stands in the middle of the friggin hallway?"

She asked crossing her arms with a blush still on her face. Her outer character showing through.

"Well who talks to the person they love like that?"

I asked and her face darkened.

"W-What are you talking about now?"

She asked still trying to act cool. God how I missed her.

"I liked the show, especially that part in the second song. I felt like you were calling out to me."

I said and she blushed an even deeper red that had me smiling at her.

'So it was because I was going to leave.'

**-AMU'S P.O.V-**

I couldn't believe it, Ikuto had heard me tell Utau I loved him. And now he's picking on me.

"Not going to talk to me after leaving for almost a year? That's cruel Amu, just cruel."

He said smiling down at me. God, he was perfect. Even when he's teasing me it makes my heart go crazy.

"You could have at least let _me_ tell you."

I said under my breath, but of course with his freakin cat-like hearing he heard me.

"Oh? Tell me what?"

He asked stepping closer to me and looking me in the eyes. His face was so close to mine.

"T-That I.."

"That you..."

He prompted and I blushed.

"That I love you Ikuto."

I said with a blush covering my face. I waited for him to tell me he was disgusted with me or laugh at me. I jumped when I felt somehting soft and warm press against my lips. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Ikuto was kissing me. I felt him slide his tongue inside my mouth. I closed my eyes again as Ikuto deepened the kiss. I felt his arms wrap aroundmy waist and pull me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck for something to hold onto. His tongue explored my mouth before wrapping around my own. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth and nipped my bottom lip before pulling away. I couldn't say anything, that was...wow.

"And I love you Amu."

Ikuto said and I thought my heart stopped. He felt the same. He _still_ felt the same, he loves me. I looked up at his face and saw him smirking down at me. I smiled back before wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him. He froze then wrapped his arms around me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I never wanted to move if I could help it.

"Amu."

"Hmm?"

"We should go watch Utau's concert. She'd kill me if I missed it."

He said and I nodded. I knew she would. Ikuto grabbed my hand and led me to one of the balcony seats. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I couldn't help but blush. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move, not that I'd want to. I looked down at the stage and saw Utau staring straight at us. I smiled tentively at ehr and she smiled back before looking away.

"Seems like she approves."

Ikuto said as he nuzzled my neck. So he brought us up here to see if Utau approveds?

"What's wrong Amu? Cat got your tongue?"

He asked and I giggled before turning so I could see his face. It just so happened the only way I could do that was to straddle him. Ikuto didn't seem to mind too much, if anything I think he enjoyed it.

"You wish."

I said with a smile.

"No, I do."

He said with a smirk before kissing me again. He nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance, but I refused to give it to him. I gasped when I felt one of his hands trail up my side. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and I could feel him smiling against my lips. He wrapped his tongue around mine, but this time I fought for dominance. it was a battle I quickly lost. Ikuto pulled away with a smile and I pouted. I heard him laugh and blushed.

"It's not funny! How come you always get to put your tongue in my mouth?"

I asked and he stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes.

"Where would you prefer I put my tongue?"

He asked and I blushed when I realized what he was asking. he laughed again and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey, don't get upset with me. I was only teasing Amu."

He said turning my face so he could look me in the eyes. His voice was full of concern. Did he really not like it when I was upset?

"I know that, but did you ever think that maybe I'd like to try it too?"

I asked in a soft whisper with a blush covering my face, the smirk on Ikuto's face was not helping.

"If you want go ahead."

He said and I blushed even more. I had no idea how to kiss someone like he did. Hell my first kiss was an accident, and my second was an attack.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my head down to his before pressing my lips to his. I licked his bottom lip before biting it lightly asking for entrance. He opened his mouth to me and I tentavely explored the crevices of his mouth.

**-IKUTO'S P.O.V-**

I could tell by the way Amu kissed me that she'd never kissed anyone before.

'Does that mean when I kissed her earlier it was her first kiss?'

I couldn't help but smile at the possibility of that. Amu pulled away when she needed to breathe. She had a cute pink blush on her face. The crowd below went crazy as Utau finished her concert.

"Come on, we should go down and congradulate Utau on her concert."

I said as we stood up.

"But you didn't _even _watch_ it!"_

Amu said and I luaghed as I grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs.

"Neither did you."

I said and she just blushed again.

"Amu!"

We stopped at the sound of Amu's name. Her friends came running up to us and Amu squeezed my hand.

'So she's going to tell them?'

I watched amused as my pinkette talked to her friends.

**-AMU'S P.O.V-**

"Hey guys."

I said as they came to stop before me and Ikuto. I noticed Rim and Nagi were looking at mine and Ikuto's hands that were still linked together.

"Where did you go Amu? Yaya was really worried about you."

Yaya said and I smiled sheepishly.

"So I see you found Ikuto."

Rima said bringing attention to the fact that Ikuto and I were holding hands. Well let them stare, I had nothing to be ashamed of and I wasn't going to hide my relationship with Ikuto from my friends.

"Actually I ran into this little kitten going down the hall. I think she may have gotten lost."

Ikuto said and I blushed as he kissed the top of my head.

"You two are together?"

Yaya asked and Inodded.

"Good for you Amu."

Rima said and I smiled. I was so glad they were happy for me.

I looked down at my watch and froze.

"Shit! It's already twelve? Damn, I gotta go."

I said giving everyone a hug before turning to leave.

"Amu wait, where are you going?"

Ikuto asked and I walked back up to him.

"Out manager said he wanted us to go back to the club after the concert. The guys will flip if I don't show."

I said before reaching up on my tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye."

I whispered into his ear before turning and running down the hallway. A smile on my face that I just couldn't make go away.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review.

**-NORMAL P.O.V-**

When AMu finally made it back to the apartment the others were just leaving.

"Alice! Grey! Guys, she's here! She's back!"

Chikari yelled as Amu reached them.

"Thank God. Where on earth did you run off to?"

Alice asked pulling her into a hug.

"I had to talk to someone to straighten some things out, then I had to talk to-"

"What are you guys doing just standing around? We have to find Xena."

Mr. K said walking out into the hallway. His eyes widened when he saw Amu.

"Where have you been!"

"Sorry. I had to do some things."

Amu said nad Mr. K sighed.

"It's fine. Next time tell us where you're going so we know where to look for you."

"Sorry."

Amu said looking down at her fee.t She hadn't meant to make everyone worry.

"Don't worry so much about it. You're back. Now come on, let's get back to the Mistress to celebrate!"

James said and they all nodded before walking outside and piling into Takki's car. After several jello shots and swishes of Irish Whiskey Amu was feeling pretty good.

"Alright guys, head on home. Remember you still have work tomorrow."

Ben said and they all groaned.

"Don't complain, now go home."

he said and everyone went home. Amu helped Hikakau back to his apartment before stumbling into her own. She flopped down on her bed and groaned.

"Amu? Are you actually drunk?"

Ran asked surprised, but got no answer.

"Amu?"

Ran asked flying closer to her bearer only to hear her slightly snoring. Ran smiled before flying back over to her egg.

"Drunk?"

Miki asked.

"Definately."

Ran said before she and her sisters went to sleep inside their eggs.

**-AMU'S P.O.V-**

I woke up with a giant headache. I groaned as I sat up in my bed.

"Amu! She's awake guys!"

Miki yelled and I held my head as I glared at the blue clad chara. She quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry."

She whispered and I sighed.

"It's fine. I just need some asprin."

I said as I got up to find some, but Suu beat me to it.

"Here desu."

She said handing me a trey of what looked like porridge and a class of water. I sighed before sitting back down on the bed with the trey in my lap and started to eat. When I finished Suu took the trey to the kitchen and washed the dishes. When she came back I was already feeling better.

"Thanks Suu, what'd you put in that porridge?"

I asked and she smiled.

"You don't want to know desu."

She said and I nodded. She was probably right. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried off and walked back into the room and went ot my closet. I picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and a red and black stripped long sleeve shirt. I put my hair up and clipped in a red X clip before grabbing my phone, carrying case, and shoes then walking out the door. I put my shoes on at the top of the stairs before going down them. I walked around a bit enjoying the city. So much had happened since I moved here. I got four new charas, dyed my hair, got a job, joined a band, went pro, became friends with Utau, and now I'm going out with Ikuto.

"Hey Amu, can we have some icecream?"

Nemi asked and I smiled at my charas before walking over to the icecream vender and buying a bowl of Napoleatan icecream. I walked over to a bench next to the fountain in the middle of the park and sat down. I took a bite of chocolate icecream and my charas ate the vanilla and strawberry.

'I wonder if the guys are still here or if they went back.'

I thought to myself as I fished out my cell phone. I looked through the contacts and found Rima's number. I quickly sent her a text and set my phone down as I got another scoop of icecream. This time it was strawberry, my favorite. My phone vibrated and I picked it up to see a text from Rima.

-Yeah we're still here. We were all going to go back today. Why?- RimaXNagi

I smiled at Rima's signature before sending her a reply.

**-**Where are you and we can all hang out before you leave.- MidnightNeko

-We're still at the hotel. Kukai left some time ago, you can try him on his cell. Yaya said she was going to go find a candy store, and me and Nagi are by ourselves.- RimaXNagi

I thought a moment before replying.

-It's fine. I'll call Kukai and hang with him. That way you and Nagi can be alone. ;)- MidnightNeko

My phone went off the second I sent her the text.

-It's not like that with Nagi and me!- RimaXNagi

-Right, you're just close friends. That's why your signature is RimaXNagi and you've had a crush on him since fourth grade.-MidnightNeko

-Look who's talking ms. Midnight Neko.-RimXNagi

I laughed before sending her another text.

-Alright, alright whatever you say. Have fun Rima. Bye.-MidnightNeko

-Bye.-RimaXNagi

I smiled at my phone as I went to get another scoop of icecream, but my spoon came up empty. I turned to look a the bowl and saw that it was empty.

"What the heck guys?"

I asked my charas and they all smiled innocently up at me. I sighed before calling Kukai.

"Hello?"

"Kukai, it's me Amu. What are you doing right now?"

I asked hoping he wasn't busy.

"Nothing, just walking around why?"

He asked and I smiled.

"Would you mind hanging with me before you guys go back today?"

I asked and he laughed before answering.

"Yeah. Tell me where you are and I'll be there in a few."

I smiled and quickly told him where I was.

"Alright, see ya soon."

He said and I hung up. I put the paper bowl in the trash and walked back over to the bench. I sighed as I looked up at the sky. The clouds were lazily rolling along. Then an idea came to me and I smiled as I fished into my pocket for Utau's number remembering that I'd put it in my pocket before I left this morning. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Utau hey. I was wondering if you're not doing anything today if you'd like to hang out with me and a friend of mine."

I said and waited for her response.

"Who's the friend?"

She asked and I smiled.

"Kukai."

"I'll be there in ten."

She said hanging up.

"Wait, I didn't even tell her where I was."

I said hanging up. Oh well, knowing Utau I'm sure she'll find me. Kukai showed up after I put my phone up and came to join me.

"Hey Amu. So what do you want to do?"

He asked and I smiled as we got up and started to walk around the park.

"Oh you'll see."

I said as we walked towards the soccer field. As soon as Kukai saw where we were going his eyes lit up. He ran to the ball sitting in the middle of the field and kicked it up in the air and bounced it on his knee.

"You sure you want to do this Amu? I've always kicked your ass in soccer."

He said and I smiled as I emptied my pockets and put my carrying case on the ground underneath a tree before running out onto the field.

"That was about a year ago. You haven't played me since then. I think you'll be surprised."

I said as he kicked me the ball.

"If you say so."

He said and I smiled innocently at him before dribbling the ball past him and racing down the field and scoring a point.

"Amu one, Kukai zero."

I said smiling as I ran back up to him. He stared at me wide eyed before blinking and running to get the ball.

"You just surprised me. It won't happen again."

He said and I smiled.

By the time Utau showed up Kukai and I were already deep into our own game. I had thirty and he had thirty-three.

"Amu!"

Utau called as I stole the ball from Kukai. I waved in the direction of her voice as I raced down the field keeping the ball from Kukai. I kicked it and it hit the net. I jumped into the air and screamed.

"Yeah! Thirty one!"

I said smiling.

"Yeah to my thirty three."

Kukai said as he got the ball.

"For now."

I said as I ran over to Utau.

"Hey."

"Hey, is this what we're going to do all day?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's okay isn't it?"

I asked and she looked like she was going to say no before Kukai came up behind me.

"Hey Amu, what you doin? We've still got to see who can get to thirty five first."

He said then saw Utau.

"Oh I'm sorry. Hi, my name's Kukai Souma. Nice to see you again Utau."

He said holding out his hand.

"Y-You know who I am?"

Utau asked as she took his hand.

"Of course I do. My brother absolutely loves you miss Hoshina."

He said bowing his head to Utau which made her blush. I smiled to myself as I watched my friends talk to eachother. I may not have been the best of friends with Utau, but the few times she came to see me to tell me to back off from Ikuto I saw her occasonially glance at Kukai. Now that she doesn't like Ikuto that way anymore she can have Kukai.

"J-Just call me Utau."

She said and Kukai smiled as he stood back up.

"Alright Utau. Well Amu and I were in the middle of a game."

Kukai said bouncing the soccer ball on his knee again.

"What kind of game?"

Utau asked.

"Just a normal soccer game. First one to thirty five wins."

He said with a smile.

"Oh, who's winning?"

She asked and I sighed.

"Kukai for now."

I said and he laughed at me as he balanced the ball on his head.

"If you think you can beat me Amu you can go ahead and try."

He said and I smiled as I jumped up and kicked the ball off his head. I ran off and dribbled it down the field towards the goal.

"It's no thought Kukai."

I said as I scored another goal.

"It's a fact."

I said with a smile. He laughed at me before running to get the ball.

"Alright. So now it's thirty two to thirty three."

He said coming up to me.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win."

I said with a smile.

"Let's play and find out."

Kukai said as he ran back onto the field with the ball. I smiled at Utau.

"Sorry. Let us finish this game then you can play."

I said and she nodded. I ran off after Kukai and stole the ball from him before he could score. I kicked it down the field and scored another point.

"Damn Hinamori, you're better at this than I thought."

Kukai said as he came back with the ball.

"Told you not to underestimate me."

I said trying to catch my breath.

"It ain't over yet, we're still tied."

He said and I smiled as I stood back up.

"Thirty three to thirty three. Next two points win."

I said and he nodded before throwing the ball up into the air. We both jumped, but he got to it first. He head butted it over my head and raced off after it. He ran down the field with the experience of a soccer player and scored. I sighed as I ran past him and got the ball. I put my foot on top as I looked at him.

"Ready to lose Hinamori?"

Kukai asked and I smiled. I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"Bring it on Souma."

I said before kicking the ball towards my goal. Halfway there Kukai came out of nowhere and stole it. He raced down the field and I chased after him. I tackled him to the ground, but the ball was already soaring through the air. It hit the net and he smiled up at me.

"Damn it!"

I said and he just laughed.

"Told you I'd win Amu."

He said looking up at me and I glared down at him.

"Good game guys. That last shot was pretty amazing Kukai."

Utau said coming over to us. I got off Kukai and he stood up.

"It was nothing. You should see me when I'm playing back at school."

He said and I sighed.

"Think I can play?"

Utau asked and I heard how hopeful her voice sounded.

"I don't know, I don't like playing against girls who can't play."

Kukai said and I saw Utau's eyes light up with fire.

"What? Afraid I'll beat you Souma?"

She asked and Kukai's eyes lit up with the same fire.

'Oh god, now there's no stopping him.'

"You're on Hoshina! First one to ten wins."

Kukai said.

"Ha! Ten, make it twenty."

Utau said and Kukai smiled at her before nodding.

"Twenty it is."

He said before tossing the ball into play. They both took off and I shook my head at them as I went back to get my stuff. I grabbed my carrying case and cell phone. I walked over to a water fountain and got something to drink.

"Ha! Three to nothing Souma."

Utau yelled and Kukai yelled back.

"We still have a long way to go Hoshina. Don't think this is over yet."

He yelled and I smiled as I walked away from the field. I had my fun, now Utau can have hers.

I walked back to my apartment and took another shower. This time I dressed in a pair of purple and silver leggins, a black gothic frill skirt going down to my knees, a white short sleeve shirt with a bleeding heart on the front and left my hair down. I put on my shoes and walked into the kitchen. I checked my watch and saw it was almost eleven.

"I'm going to have to leave soon."

I said as I walked over to the fridge. I made me a sandwhich then headed out the door. I met Hikaku on my way down the stairs.

"Hey Hikaku."

I said and he turned to look at me.

"Hey Xen-I mean Amu."

He said and I sighed.

"It's okay. You guys can still call me Xena if you want. I don't mind."

I said as we walked down the street to the Midnight Mistress.

"Okay then."

He said and I sighed. I pulled out my phone and texted Utau and Kukai to explain where I went. Then I put my phone back in my pocket. As we walked into the club my phone vibrated.

-That's cool. Me and Utau are going out for ramen. I think I might have met the girl of my dreams, she kicked my ass in soccer and if she can eat as well as she can play I might just die.-SoccerFanSouma

I smiled at Kukai's text then looked at Utau's.

-Oh my God, thank you so much Amu. I think I might have found someone better than Ikuto. He's as competetive as I am and he's taking me out to eat. Thank you.-SingingStar

I smiled again as I put my phone up and followed Hikaku to the back room.

"Xena!"

Alice said as she hugged me. I winced a little since I was sore from my soccer game with Kukai.

"Hey Alice, guys."

I said to everyone as Alice let me go.

"So what are we going to play tonight?"

I asked and they all look at me surprised.

"What?"

I asked and Grey stood up.

"Well we thought you'd be leaving us."

He said and I looked at him confused.

"Leaving? Why?"

I asked and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you're friends are here. We thought you'd want to go back with them."

He said and I finally understood.

"Oh. I'm happy to see my friends again, but I'm happy playing with you guys. I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

I said and everyone pulled me into a hug. When they pulled away they all smiled at me.

"Now that that's over can we practice or what?"

I asked and they all nodded.

Five minutes before we went on I texted my friends and asked if they wanted to see me preform again before they went home. My phone went crazy.

-Yes! Yaya would love to see Amu preform again, and James too. Where at?- YayaBaby

-Tell us where and we'll be there.- RimaXNagi

-Where are you preforming and we'll be there.-NagiXRima

I was slightly confused by Nagi's signature but replied to them all anyways. They all responded with the same thing and I couldn't help but smile.

-Be right there.-

As people filed into the club I decided to text Ikuto. Maybe he'd like to hear me preform again, that and I want to see him.

-Hey Ikuto, you busy?-MidnightNeko

-No. And I've got to say, I like your signature.-PlayfulKitty

I laughed at Ikuto's signature. I was not expecting that from him, but I liked it.

-Thanks, and I like yours too.-MidnightNeko

-Why'd you want to know? ;)-PlayfulKitty

I smiled before telling him why.

-Sure I'd love to. Where at?-PlayfulKitty

I told him where and walked towards the stage with the others as I waited for his response. The others went up onto stage, but I waited. I smiled when I saw his text.

-Be there soon.-


	15. Chapter 15

Question for my readers who I appreciate very much. I've enjoyed writing every mintue of this story as well as my others. Now here's my question for you guys. Should I leave this story as is and end it? Or should I continue? If I continue how should I do so? Message me your responses and I'll read over them. If you have any ideas or prefrences you'd like to see I'll see if I can come up with something to go along with them or base something off them. But I choose yours I'll thank you in the next chapter I update if I decide to continue. My main question is should I have Ikuto stay with Amu and the band, or have Amu leave for a short period of time, the band continue without her but never replacing her, then they call her for help some time later. Please message me because I'd really like some help on this. Love you all muches.

-Kiteria


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated this story, but I was listening to a song that gave me some inspiration. I do not own anything from Shugo Chara, all I own is the band The Guardians, the club and the workers at Midnight Mistress, Amu's four extra charas Zena, Nami, Nemi, and Yumi, Tadase's new girlfriend Annie, Amu's cousin Kaito, and Mr. Kureno the producer for The Guardians. That is all I own, I do not own any other characters or songs I have used in this fic except for Sisters Caught In-Between and Ever Since That Day. Please read and review, love you all...enjoy.

* * *

><p>-NORMAL P.O.V-<p>

Amu smiled before putting her phone away and following the others up onto the stage. The curtain was still down, giving the band some privacy.

"Guys, I've got an idea. I've got a new song, but I need us to play one of our other songs first okay?"

Amu asked and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"You guys remember that one song I showed you how to play a while back, Unbroken right?"

She asked and everyone nodded.

"Good. I want to play that first, then we'll play the new one."

"But Xena, we don't know the new one."

Alice said and Amu smiled.

"Don't worry about it Alice. I've got you guys covered."

Amu said before running around the stage and passing out sheet music. She showed Hikaku how to play the drum solo. Taught Alice and Chikari the parts to the guitar, and had Grey teaching James the ending riff by the time Takki had the crowd calming down.

"Okay, okay. We have a special performance planned for you all tonight."

Takki said and Amu smiled at everyone.

"You guys ready?"

She asked and they all nodded and she took her place behind the microphone.

"Without further ado, I give you The Guardians."

Takki said and the curtain came up to reveal Amu and the others to the crowd.

Cheers filled the Midnight Mistress and Amu smiled as she took the microphone off the stand.

"Good evening guys. How have you all been?"

She asked and they all responded as usual.

"That's awesome. We've got a special treat for you all tonight, a never before heard song. Just for you."

Amu said looking right at Ikuto and her friends who were sitting in the back. The crowd cheered and Amu stepped back from the edge of the stage and took her place as Alice and Chikari started to play the first song of the night. Amu smiled when it got time to play the final two songs of the night.

"Are guys ready for your treat?"

Amu asked and everyone went crazy. She smiled and nodded to Hikaku who started the song off.

* * *

><p>AMU'S P.O.V<p>

I took a deep breath before singing the intro to Unbreakable.

"Where are the people that accused me?

The ones who beat me down and bruised me.

They hide just out of sight.

Can't face me in the light

They'll return but I'll be stronger

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there,

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable,

It's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me…"

I sang and couldn't help but smile as the crowd cheered and called my name along with Grey and the others'. I looked over at the bar and saw Rima, Yaya, and the others sitting at the bar with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open as they looked up at the stage. I saw Jo behind the bar, he had a smile on his face as he cleaned one of the glasses the customers had used.

"Sometimes it's hard to just keep going

But faith is moving without knowing

Can I trust what I can't see

To reach my destiny

I want to take control, but I know better

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there,

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable,

It's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me….."

I sang and looked up when I felt someone was watching me. Of course I knew everyone in the crowd was looking up on stage at me and the others, but this feeling was different. I looked around and smiled when I saw Ikuto leaning against one of the columns in the bar, staring right at me, a smirk on his face.

"Forget the fear it's just a crutch

That tries to hold you back

And turn your dreams to dust

All you need to do is just…"

Alice and Chikari sang and I smiled before taking a deep breath.

"Trust…."

All three of us sang together and the crowd went wild.

"God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there,

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable

It's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there,

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable

It's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me…"

I finished singing and the crowd went wild. Some screamed our names, others fainted, and a few even tried climbing up onto the stage only to be pulled back by Ben and Takki.

"Thank you all for coming! I hope you enjoyed the show!"

I said into the microphone and the crowd screamed again as the curtain fell and cut off our view of our fans. I turned to look at Alice and the others and they were all smiling at me.

"Let's get out of here before one of them manages to get past Ben and Takki."

I said and they all nodded. We left our instruments and hurried backstage to our private room to relax.

"Where did you even come up with that song Xena?"

Grey asked as we all collapsed onto the couch. I smiled as I remembered what had made me think of writing that song.

"I just saw something that made me feel….creative."

I said with a smile and they all looked at me confused, but before they could ask me anything else there was a knock at the door. We all turned to see Rima, Nagihiko and the others standing in the doorway, along with Ikuto.

I jumped up and ran across the room, past all my friends and wrapped my arms around his waist, knocking him into the hallway in the process.

"Hahaha, miss me much?"

He asked and I just smiled as I buried my face into his shirt.

"Who's that?"

I heard Hikaku ask and chose to ignore the jealous tone in his voice.

"That's Ikuto, her boyfriend."

I heard Rima say and turned my head to look at everyone. Alice smiled at me while Chikari and the others stared at me in shock.

"What? Am I not allowed to have a boyfriend?"

I asked and they all looked away.

"Be nice Amu."

Ikuto said and I pouted. He smirked at me and started to lean down to press his lips to mine when we got interrupted.

"Eww! Get a room!"

Rima yelled and I smiled before pulling away, but kept my arms around Ikuto's waist.

"So, what did you guys think of our performance?"

Alice asked Rima and the others and I waited for their reaction as well.

"It was amazing. We knew Amu could sing, but we had no _idea_ she was that good."

Rima said and I blushed.

"Yaya liked Hikaku's solo."

Yaya said and I saw Hikaku blush at her comment.

"I liked the harmony you three had when you sang together."

Nagihiko said and Chikari, and Alice both blushed. I turned to look at Ikuto, waiting for his response.

"I thought it was spectacular."

He said and I smiled up at him before burying my face in his shirt as I hugged him tighter.

'Nothing could ruin this.'

I thought with a smile. This was probably the happiest I'd been in a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

-**Amu's p.o.v-**

"Call as soon as you guys land."

I said as I stepped back from my hug with Rima.

"We will, but you've got to promise to come back and visit sometime soon."

Nagihiko said and I smiled at him.

"Of course."

I said before the last call for flight 118 was said over the intercom.

"Bye guys, be safe."

I said as they boarded the plane. I ran over to the window with my charas following. We watched as their plane took off and disappeared.

I turned around and leaned against the glass window as I sighed.

"What's wrong Amu, desu?"

Suu asked and I sighed again.

"I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to go back, or if I'll even _want_to go back."

"Don't you want to see your family again Amu?"

Ran asked as I made my way out of the airport.

"Of course I do, but try and remember _why_ I left in the first place."

I said as Takki pulled up to the curb. I smiled at him before going around and climbing into the passenger's side.

"If you run into him again just kick his ass."

Nemi said and I smiled.

"I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. I don't know how to fight. The only reason I hurt him last time was because I was hurt and angry."

I said, thankful that the radio was turned up so Takki wouldn't start thinking I was talking to myself.

"You could always get Ikuto to teach you."

Miki said and I blushed at the mention of Ikuto. But the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea.

"Miki, you're a genius."

I said with a smile and my blue chara looked at me confused.

"if Ikuto taught me how to fight then I'd be able to handle myself in any kind of situation."

I said and Miki smiled.

"Did you say goodbye?"

Takki asked after a while and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah. I told them to call me when they land."

I said and Takki nodded.

The song on the radio ended and the radio spokesperson started talking. We stopped at a red light and I looked out the window. I saw a TV store with the TV's in the window showing me and the others playing. Then it changed to show a girl wearing a t-shirt saying 'I love The Guardians', and an older woman in a suit. The woman asked the girl what she thought of our band, how she liked the concert, and where she was from. The girl screamed she loved us, how she almost died when we played her favorite song, and that she was from my hometown. The reporter then asked the girl what her name was and what her number one wish was. The girl said her name was Hyakko and that she wished for me and The Guardians to play in her hometown.

The light changed and Takki turned down he road to the Midnight Mistress.

'I'll go back, but not till I know I can handle myself.'

I thought as Takki pulled into the parking lot and cut off the engine. We got out and went inside. Everyone was lounging around inside. Today was one of the few times the club was actually closed. Grey and Alice were sitting in a booth, Chikari and Hikaku were sitting at the bar talking to Jo, and James was passed out a little ways away, lying ontop of the bar.

I looked around, but didn't see Ikuto. I told Ben that I was heading home and he told me to be safe. As I reached the steps leading up to my apartment I got a text form Utau.

-Thanks for letting me play with Kukai the other day. We went for lunch afterwards and he asked me out after I almost beat him at an eating contest.-SingingStar

I smiled at the text before pausing on the steps and sending one back.

-I'm so happy for you. I'll text you later, bye.-MidnightNeko

She said okay and I put my phone back in my pocket as I got to my door.

I walked in and put my carrying case down along with my key and my phone. I kicked off my shoes before running and jumping on my bed. I buried my face in my pillow before rolling over and staring up at the ceiling. My charas went over to their eggs and climbed inside.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt the bed beside me move then dip around me. I felt something warm pressed against me and opened my eyes to stare up into the dark blue eyes of my boyfriend, Ikuto.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know, but there was reasoning behind this. Recently one of you sent me a PM and made me think about some things and I've finally decided, I'll do just that. Though, what to name it? Any ideas? Sorry if this is confusing some of you, but the one who PM'd me knows what I'm talking about. Anyways, please read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I smiled up at him.

"Who said you could get in my bed?"

I asked and he smiled down at me.

"I did."

He said and I laughed.

"Get off."

I said and his smiled widened as he lowered himself closer to me. I froze when I felt his pelvis brush against mine.

"If you can make me, then I'll stop. If not, then I get to have a little fun."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him before trying to push him off me. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I tried kicking him, but he pinned my legs down with his knee. I was pinned. I sighed before giving up.

"You win."

I said and heard him laugh before he moved his knee to push my legs apart. I squealed in surprise, but Ikuto cut me off with a kiss. He trailed kisses from my mouth, down my jaw, to my collar bone.

"I-Ikuto, remember what I said about waiting till I was ready."

I said and he hmm'd in response, the vibrations making my body into a frenzy.

"Don't worry Amu, I won't do anything you won't like. I promise."

He said before kissing his way down my stomach to my hips.

"W-What about our charas?"

I asked and heard him laugh.

"Fine, I'll wait."

He said before coming back up and kissing me again. He let me go and I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. That was when I remembered Miki's suggestion earlier today.

"Hey Ikuto…"

I said and he hmm'd in response as he buried his nose in my hair.

"Could you teach me how to fight?"

I asked and felt him freeze.

"Why would you want to know how to fight?"

He asked and I avoided looking him in the eyes.

"No reason in particular, but it would make your little games a little more fair."

I said and he laughed as he sat up, bringing me with him.

"Sure."

He said and I looked up at him in shock.

"Are you serious?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"Of course. We can start whenever you want."

He said and I looked him in the eyes.

"Could we start now?"

I asked and his smiled widened. Somehow I had a feeling like I had no idea what I'd just asked for.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE MONTHS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S P.O.V<strong>

Ikuto had kept his promise to Amu to teach her how to fight. They trained every night, whether the band had a gig or not. No one knew about their training and Amu wanted to keep it that way. Over the span of the past three months Amu had improved greatly, and now she was almost a match for Ikuto, though he didn't really have any complaints.

* * *

><p><strong>AMU'S P.O.V<strong>

I ducked as Ikuto's foot came close to my heat. I rolled to the left, then jumped up behind him. I hopped onto his back and heard him laugh before he flipped me over his shoulder and pinned me down. I groaned as I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off!"

I yelled and he smiled down at me.

"Make me."

He said and I sighed before grabbing his hand and twisting it. He yelped and I got up and ran for the door, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back towards him. I turned and kicked him, but he grabbed my foot and flung me towards the ground. I landed on my back and tried to get up, but Ikuto pinned me down again.

"Damn it, I said get off!"

I said before punching him in the chest and kicking him away from me. I jumped to my feet and looked at where I'd sent Ikuto flying, but he wasn't there.

"What the…?"

I looked around, but didn't see him. I suddenly felt arms around my waist and tried to turn around, but I was too late. He threw me over his shoulder and I landed on my back again, with him ontop, once again.

"Fine! I give!"

I yelled and heard him laugh.

"Not bad Amu. If you were going up against anybody but me you'd have won."

He said and I glared up at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know you love it when I pin you down and make you beg for mercy."

He said and I blushed. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. Over the course of the three months Ikuto had been teaching me how to fight me and him have gotten a lot closer. The band has also gotten more famous.

I heard my phone vibrate and sighed. I pushed Ikuto off me and walked over to it. I looked at the screen and saw it was Takki.

"Hey, what's up Takki?"

I asked as I leaned against the wall. Ikuto came over to me and handed me a bottle of water.

"A gig? Where?"

I asked as I took a swig from my bottle. I nearly spit it back out when Takki told me where.

"Are you for real!"

I asked in disbelief. A while back I'd asked the band what they thought about playing in my hometown and they said it depended if Takki and Ben said it was ok. Once I told them I wanted to do a special concert for one of our fans they said they'd think about it.

"Of course I still want to do it. When do we leave?"

I asked and nodded as he told me.

"Alright. I'll be back at the hotel before nine."

I said before hanging up.

"What was that about?"

Ikuto asked and I turned to look at him, my eyes still wide in shock.

"We're going home."

I said and he looked at me confused before his eyes widened in comprehension.

"What? Are you sure you're ready to go back? I mean _he_ is the reason you left in the first place."

He said and I nodded. Ikuto had learned the real reason why I'd wanted to learn to fight after the first day of training.

"Yes. I need to do this. That, and I miss my family."

I said and he nodded.

"Alright then."

He said before grabbing my hand and leading the way back upstairs.

"You said you needed to be back before nine?"

He asked as we walked up from the basement in his apartment.

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Go shower and get ready. I'll make lunch and we can leave right after I shower."

He said and I smiled before kissing him and heading upstairs towards the bathroom. I finished quickly and hurried through lunch. Ikuto took a quick shower and we were both in his car before eight. I held Ikuto's hand as he drove towards the hotel. I was going back, but this time I wouldn't be alone, and I wouldn't be as helpless as before. I was a different person, and this time I was ready.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. This is the last one for this story. I might continue into a sequel or not. But some people think this story has gone on long enough. So i'll let you guys decide. Vote on the poll on my page and at the end of it i'll make my decision. Please review and please vote.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Really sorry if this seems rushed to you guys, but I think it was fine considering I haven't looked at this thing in about four months. R&R

* * *

><p><strong>-Amu's P.O.V-<strong>

I couldn't believe it, I was back home. It seemed like forever since I last walked down these streets towards my house. Once Ikuto had gotten me to the hotel Ben and the others rushed me right back out the door and we got on a plane. Ikuto sat next to me and he even let me have the window seat. We'd gotten a hotel and everything, but I'd asked Takki and Ben if I could go see my parents and they said as long as I had Ikuto with me they didn't mind. They thought of him as my bodyguard, and I didn't mind really cause I didn't want to go by myself.

"You ready for this?"

Ikuto asked as we got to my front door. I nodded and he reached up and knocked twice. We waited and after a while I heard footsteps coming from behind the door, then it opened to reveal a little girl around eight with light brown hair to her shoulders, honey brown eyes and wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt with The Guardians spray painted sideways in white on the front.

"Hello?"

She asked and I blinked in surprise as I realized this was my little sister Ami. She'd grown up so much and it seemed like she was a fan. She looked from me to Ikuto and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Ikuto!"

She cried out and he smiled at her.

"Hey, I brought you something."

He said and she looked up at him.

"Really? What is it?"

She asked excitedly and I felt a little sad at the fact she hadn't realized who I was, but then again when I left I had been her older, much more pinker, sister. Now I didn't even look like my old self.

"Ami, take a good look at this girl and tell me who she is."

Ikuto said as he pushed me forwards. Ami stared at me long and hard before her eyes widened and she squealed.

"Oh my God! It's Xena from The Guardians!"

She cried and my heart fell, she didn't even know it was me.

"No Ami, it's your sister Amu."

Ikuto said and Ami looked at me skeptically for a minute before frowning.

"No it's not. Amu had pink hair, this is Xena."

She said and I sighed.

"She dyed her hair Ami, this really is Amu."

Ikuto said and Ami looked at me skeptically again.

"Do something to prove to her its you."

Ikuto whispered in my ear and I thought about something, anything that I could do to make her realize it was really me. I smiled as I finally thought of something. I knelt down infront of her so I was eye level with her before I reached into my shirt and pulled out the necklace hanging from round my neck. I took it off and held it up. Ami's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise as she stared at the little gold locket our mother had given me for my ninth birthday.

"Amu!"

She cried out in surprise and I smiled at her as she ran and attacked me in a hug.

"Hey Ami."

I said as I hugged her back.

"What's all the commotion out here? Ami, who's at the door?"

I heard my mother's voice ask and looked up to see her and my dad in the doorway. Their eyes widened when they saw Ikuto, but their mouths fell open when they saw me and Ami.

"A-Amu?"

My mom asked and I nodded.

"Hey momma."

I said and was suddenly wrapped in a hug by my mom and my dad.

"It's so good to have you home!"

My dad cried and I smiled as I hugged them all back.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's P.O.V<strong>

I watched with a smile as Amu was hugged by her parents. They ushered us inside and we all sat down in the living room while her mom went and got snacks.

"So, what exactly happened to you? You just disappeared one night with just a note."

Her dad said and I could tell Amu was nervous about answering so I pulled her to me and held her close to me, completely ignoring the glare I got from her father.

"Long story short Tadase turned out to be a jerk and…"

She said and I only halfheartedly listened as she told the story of why she left and everything. Though I did listen to the part of when she got her four new charas and how she met the band. I growled when she told about the part with the drummer from her band, but I smiled when she explained she rejected him. She finished telling about how she'd asked me to teach her to fight and how she'd asked her managers if they could do a concert here in our hometown and that's why she was here.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in."

Her mom said and I smiled as I hugged Amu to give her some comfort.

"I can't believe it! My sister is a rock star!"

Ami yelled, effectively breaking the awkward silence.

"It's good to have you back, but I'm guessing you'll be leaving with the band once the concert is over?"

Her dad asked and I noticed that Amu froze.

"Probably, but I'll be staying in town for a while. The concert's not until tomorrow night. You're all welcome to come, I can get you backstage passes if you want, or just front row seats."

She said and because of Ami Amu handed them front seat tickets before we were on our way back to the hotel.

"That seemed to go well."

I said as we walked down the street and Amu nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming with me Ikuto."

She said and I smiled down at her.

"Don't mention it."

I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I'll be by your side, no matter what."

I said as I kissed the top of her head and noticed she was blushing as I pulled away.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A voice asked from behind us and we stopped.

"Finally decided to come back then? I see you've turned into more of a slut than before you left, huh Amu?"

We turned around to see who had said that and I noticed that Amu froze as they walked into the light of the streetlamps and smirked at us.

'Ah man, why'd this have to happen now?'


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: No the story is not over just yet, but it is pretty damn close. Hope you guys enjoyed. Oh, this chapter is rated MA for mature audiences only. You have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>-Amu's P.O.V-<strong>

I stared in shock at the blonde haired boy standing beneath the streetlight a few feet away from me and Ikuto.

"Tadase."

I said in a soft whisper and he laughed.

"What was that slut? I couldn't quite hear you."

He said and suddenly I felt like going up to him and knocking him out.

"Tadase, I'll give you _one_ chance to leave before I kick your ass so hard your grandchildren will come out deformed."

I said and heard Ikuto trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh please, we all know that last time you hit me was just a fluke."

He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then let's prove that this time won't be a fluke."

I said before I calmly walked towards him.

"Amu, are you sure you want to-"

Ikuto started, but I cut him off.

"Yes Ikuto, I'm sure."

I said and he just nodded and watched as I walked up to Tadase and stopped when I was standing in front of him. His eyes narrowed at me when I didn't do anything else.

"What's wrong slut? Lose your confidence?"

He asked and I glared at him.

"Tadase, I swear, if you call me a slut one more time you are going to regret it."

I said calmly though on the inside I was thinking of all the ways I could hurt him and break his body into millions of little pieces. Ikuto had trained me well, _very_ well.

"Oh please, what can you possibly do to me? You're nothing but an ugly little slu-"

Tadase said with his arrogant smirk on his pretty boy face and I balled my hand into a fist and hurled it at his face knocking him back on his ass. He stared up at me in shock, but I didn't stop there. I jumped on him and pinned him down before giving him the beating of his life.

He was bleeding and covered in bruises by the time Ikuto finally decided to pull me off of him.

"That's enough Amu, you've proved your point."

He said and I fought against his hold wanting to hurt Tadase as much as he'd hurt me, but stopped when Ikuto leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Enough, you are stronger than him and are no longer effected by him."

He said and I calmed down at that and let him lead me away from the blonde haired boy covered in his own blood lying on the street under the streetlight. Halfway back to the hotel I'd calmed down completely and looked around only to realize we weren't heading back to the hotel.

"Umm…Ikuto, where are we going?"

I asked and he simply smirked at me before looking away. I blushed at the look in his eyes. Ikuto led us to a building and we walked inside. We went upstairs and he closed the door after us. I looked around and saw a room with dark blue walls, black ceiling, and blue carpet. A bed, a desk, and a closet empty except for one or two things.

"Ikuto, where are we?"

I asked softly as I walked further into the room, leaving him by the door.

"In my old room."

He said quietly and I turned to look at him.

"Why are we-"

"You should probably text Alice or someone to tell them you're not gonna be coming back to the hotel tonight."

He said and I looked at him confused as I took out my phone and he was suddenly right in front of me. Before I could even say something I felt his lips on mine and his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. He broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down my neck.

"Text."

Ikuto mumbled against my skin and I shivered before doing as he said and texting Alice to tell her and the others that I wouldn't be coming back to the hotel tonight, though I myself didn't know why.

"Alright, now would you mind explaining what's going on?"

I asked and he lifted his head to stare into my eyes before he grabbed my phone and tossed it into a random corner of the room.

"Ikuto! Why'd you do tha-"

His lips cut me off and I gasped at the amount of emotion behind the kiss. I felt him pushing me back towards something, but didn't know what until I felt the bed hit the back of my calves. He pushed again and I fell back and looked up at him about to yell at him, but froze at the heated look in his midnight blue eyes. I'd seen that look in his eyes many times before while he was training me and it would always result in him cutting the session short and going to take a shower, but he'd always come out cold.

"I…Ikuto."

I whispered as he climbed on the bed with me and started kissing me again. He trailed kisses from my mouth to my neck and stopped.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you fight with that puny king did to me?"

He asked and I shivered as his breath ghosted over my skin.

"N-No."

I stuttered.

"I got to see how much you've changed. I saw you stand up to him and dish out pain that he so rightly deserved. And to be honest, it was kinda hot."

He said and I blushed at the comment before I felt his lips on my skin again. I moaned when he started to nip at my skin. He pushed us back onto the bed so that I was lying on my back with him hovering over me. His arm wrapped around my back and pulled me flush against him and I squeaked in surprise when I felt something hard press against me, but I couldn't deny that I wanted to feel more.

"I-Ikuto wait."

I whispered as he started to kiss further down my body.

"You don't want this?"

He asked and I hesitated with my answer and he started to get off the bed and move away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He started as he turned to walk away and I grabbed his wrist to stop him, making him turn to look at me surprised.

"I…"

I started, but trailed off. I blushed as he continued to look at me. I wanted this, I really did, I was just nervous but I couldn't seem to form the words to tell him that. So I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him. Apparently he got the message because he picked me up and set me back down on the bed. He tugged at my shirt and I lifted my arms so he could take it off. He threw it somewhere on the floor, but I didn't pay attention since his mouth captured mine in another heated kiss. I felt his hands roam over my stomach and start to go higher. I gasped when I felt his hands glide over my breasts, then go around and unclasp my bra. Ikuto pulled it off of me gently and let it fall to the ground as well. I brought my arms up and tried to hide myself from him embarrassed, but he grabbed my arms and gently tugged them down.

"Amu, you're beautiful. Don't hide from me, please."

He whispered in my ear and I shivered at the sound of his voice and let him pull my arms away.

I stared up into his eyes as he looked down at me. The heated look in his eyes increased and I blushed again. I felt his hands travel towards my pants, but I stopped him making him look at me confused.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

I whispered and he blinked at me before smiling and ripping off his shirt and throwing it across the room. He started to undo his belt, but was having trouble with it which made me laugh at him. I moved closer and pushed his hands out of the way and undid it myself. He unzipped his pants and pushed them down as I crawled further up the bed. I looked at him and blushed as I got a full view of him since apparently he didn't like to wear boxers. I heard his laughter and lifted my gaze to stare into his eyes.

"It's not nice to stare Amu."

He said and I blushed at having been caught. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over me again. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I gasped when I felt his hands go down to my pants and he plunged his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues had a fight for dominance and for once I won, but I don't think he was too focused on the battle since I shivered as I felt the cool air of the room against my bare legs. Ikuto pulled back and looked down at me before he kissed down my body until he got to my panties. I shivered as his hot breath ghosted over me. I felt him start to pull my panties down when I heard my cell phone go off, but Ikuto ignored it and continued to take my panties off until I was completely bare to him. I looked down to see what he was doing and caught his eyes. My phone went off again.

"I-Ikuto, my phone."

I said and he smiled at me.

"What phone?"

He asked before I felt something warm slip inside me and I arched my back and cried out in a mix of surprise and pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>-No one's P.O.V-<strong>

"Where is she?"

Ben asked the others in the hotel room, but none of them had an answer. Xena and Ikuto had left over two hours ago and they should have been back by now. Suddenly Alice's phone went off and everyone turned to look at her. She flipped it open and shouted.

"Hey! It's a text from Xena!"

She shouted and everyone told her to read it aloud.

"Hey guys, sorry it's so late but me and Ikuto won't be coming back to the hotel. My parents wanted us to stay the night. We'll be back in time for the concert tomorrow."

Alice read out and Ben sighed.

"Just what is she thinking?"

He asked aloud, but no one answered since they knew he wasn't really asking them.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ikuto's P.O.V-<strong>

I smiled as Amu cried out again. She was mewling and writhing beneath the simplest little touch I gave her and it made me want her that much more. I felt her hands fist in my hair as I licked her bundle of nerves one last time, then she cried out and came on the bed. I glanced up at her to see her lips parted just slightly as she tried to regain her breathing. She had a nice, rosy blush on her face and I smiled as I lapped up her juices before leaning up and kissing her, making her taste herself. I broke away to let her breathe and trailed soft kisses along her neck.

"Ikuto…please."

Amu whispered and I lifted my head to look at her.

"You sure?"

I asked and she nodded. I smiled and kissed her again before pushing her legs apart with my hand and positioning myself at her entrance. I slowly pushed myself inside her until I reached her hymen. I stopped when I felt her tense up.

"Relax Amu."

I whispered in her ear and she shivered before slowly relaxing.

"This is going to hurt, but it will get better, I promise."

I said softly and after she nodded I pushed past her barrier and made her mine. She gasped and I felt her nails dig into my skin and hissed in pain, but I didn't move until Amu relaxed again. I wiped away the tears in her eyes and kissed her softly, apologizing for the pain. She finally opened her eyes again and looked up at me. She caressed my cheek and smiled at me. I took that as a sign it was okay to move and pulled out of her before slowly pushing back in. I couldn't help but moan at the feel of her around me, she was so tight. Amu whimpered and I moved slowly until her whimpers of pain turned to moans of pleasure. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me in a sitting position as I pushed up into her. She moaned loudly and I smirked against her skin as I felt her hands run through my hair as we continued to move against each other. I picked up the pace and when I thrust up into her at a particular spot I noticed her hands tighten almost painfully in my hair and her back arch. I smirked to myself and thrust up into her again, hitting the spot once more making her scream my name. I was close and from the way her walls kept tightening around me I could tell Amu was too. I picked up the pace and repeatedly hit that one spot and she cried out loudly as she came which made me bury my face in her neck as I came inside her.

When our breathing returned to normal and we came down from our high I gently laid her back down against the pillows and pulled out of her. She whimpered slightly and I kissed the side of her head as I laid down beside her and wrapped my arms around her as I pulled the blanket up over us. She snuggled up against my chest and I heard her whisper something.

"What was that Amu?"

I asked tiredly as I played with a random strand of her hair.

"I said I love you Ikuto."

She whispered against my chest and I smiled before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Amu."

I said before pulling her closer to me and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-No one's P.O.V-<strong>

Alice, Ben, and the others were all sitting backstage.

"I can't believe this. You go on in five minutes and they're still not here!"

Ben said as he paced back and forth. Amu had been the one who wanted to do the concert in her hometown and she disappears. If she didn't show up they'd have to cancel and that wouldn't end well for any of them.

"Maybe I can try to call her again."

Alice said, but Hikaku cut her off.

"No, if she hasn't answered your first thirty-two calls she won't answer another one."

He said as he leaned against the wall. They all fell into silence, they were all worried about what they were going to do if Amu and Ikuto didn't show up. Chikari's phone suddenly blared to life with Amu's ringtone and she flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Xena? Where are you?"

She asked and everyone waited for some information about their singer's whereabouts.

* * *

><p><strong>-Amu's P.O.V-<strong>

"I'm sorry Chi, but I overslept. Ikuto and I are on the way now, we'll be there in the next minute or so, tell the guys to go ahead and get ready."

I said as Ikuto and I ran across the rooftops. He'd transformed with Yoru and I'd transformed with Ran so we could get there faster. This morning had been hell for me, I was still sore from last night, but I wasn't complaining. I hung up my phone and slid it back into my skirt before trying to run faster.

"Here."

Ikuto said holding out his hand and I smiled at him before taking it. He slung me up into his arms bridal style before he took off again, going faster than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as I changed back to my normal self.

In no time at all Ikuto landed behind some bushes of where the concert was and set me down on my feet. He changed back, grabbed my hand and we started running towards the back of the stadium so I could join the rest of the band.

"Yumi, you think we can change?"

I asked my little emo friend and she flashed me a rare smile.

"Of course Amu."

She said and she changed with me while Ikuto and I were still running. We reached the stage and the others looked at us surprised.

"Finally! The curtains about to go up, get up here!"

Ben hissed at me and I chuckled nervously as I gave Ikuto a quick kiss before running up the steps and going to my spot in front of the microphone.

"Sorry. You guys know the play list for tonight right?"

I asked and they all nodded.

"Good, then let's have some fun."

I said with a smile just as the curtain came up and the lights shined on us. I grabbed the microphone as my breathing evened out and smiled at the ground.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves!"

I shouted and they all screamed in response.

"We're The Guardians and we'd like to know what you guys think of us playing here tonight!"

I shouted and the crowd screamed so loud I thought I might go deaf. I loved the way the audience made me feel.

"Well now, that's what I call a warm welcome."

I said and looked at my bandmates to see them smiling in agreement.

"Alright then, what say we get this show on the road?"

I asked as I put the microphone back on the stand. The crowd screamed and shouted and I nodded to Alice and Hikaku to start our first song, the others followed and I tapped my foot to the beat. The crowd fell silent and I smiled as I reached out and pulled the mike stand closer to me and started the first song of the night.

It didn't take long for us to go through all our songs. This concert was purely for the people of my hometown and I was going to perform the best I could. I finished the last song and smiled as the crowd cheered loudly. I waved my hands for them to quiet down and they did instantly. I picked up the microphone and walked towards the edge of the stage.

"This last song is dedicated to a certain fan that I saw an interview of while coming back from the airport."

I explained and the crowd looked at me in shock and the whole stadium was filled with nothing but silence. I glanced back at my band and they were smiling at me, they knew what I was talking about.

"Hyakko, are you out there?"

I asked and the crowd split like the Red Sea and the girl from the T.V interview stood with wide eyes looking at me.

"Come on up here."

I said beckoning for her to come forward. Surprised whispers came from the others in the crowd as Hyakko slowly came forward. I crouched down and reached my hand out. She blinked up at me in surprise and I smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright, I don't bite."

I said and she smiled nervously up at me before taking my hand. I hauled her up onto stage and walked back to the microphone stand with her hand in mine.

"Well Hyakko, I saw your interview and I've got to say, I'm glad you like our music so much."

I said and she blushed at the comment.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you told that interviewer that you'd love for us to play your favorite song am I right?"

I asked and she nodded her head while still looking down at her feet.

"Well, we've played just about every song we have, but I don't think we've played your favorite have we?"

I asked and she shook her head.

"I love that song too, but there's a problem."

I said and she looked up at me confused and the whole stadium was listening closely.

"You see, I've been singing all night and my throat's starting to hurt, so I'm not too sure I can sing this song by myself."

I said and smiled at her.

"Do you think you could help me out?"

I asked and her eyes widened in shock.

"What do you say Hyakko? Care to help me out?"

I asked and she nodded vigorously.

"I can't hear you."

I said cupping a hand around my ear.

"Yes!"

She shouted and I smiled.

"Great. Alice, Hikaku."

I said and they started the intro to Starless Night and the others quickly picked up where they needed to. I handed the microphone in my hand to Hyakko and caught the spare Ikuto tossed me from behind stage. I turned to Hyakko who was staring at me in shock and smiled at her before turning back towards the crowd and starting the song.

"_I reached into the sky…"_

I sang and turned to look at Hyakko when I noticed she was still frozen. I nudged her slightly and she seemed to snap out of it and sang the next part.

"_Omoi wa todokanakute…"_

I smiled at the sound of her voice, it was very pretty and was something I could easily harmonize with.

"_Chiisaku sora ni kieta_

_Irototoridori no fuusen…"_

Alice and Chikari sang backup while Hyakko and I finished the rest of the song. By the time it ended the crowd was cheering loudly and Hyakko was blushing madly. I wrapped my arm around her neck and smiled at her.

"Well done Hyakko."

I said and she blushed. She hopped off stage and I said goodbye to the crowd with the rest of the band before heading backstage. We walked into the backroom and Ikuto pulled me to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"That was amazing, did you see how the crowd reacted!?"

James said excitedly and I smiled sadly. On the way here I'd thought about a lot of things. The band, my family, my friends, and my relationship with Ikuto and I'd come to a decision that would make me happiest.

"I can't wait until the next gig."

James said and I frowned even more. I had to tell them.

"Guys, I've got something important to tell you."

I said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Amu?"

Grey asked and I sighed.

"I've had a wonderful time playing with you guys and spending time with you, it's probably been one of the best times in my life."

I said and they all looked at me confused, sensing I had something else to say.

"But, I'm gonna leave."

I said and they all shouted out in surprise.

"What! Why!?"

James shouted louder than anyone.

"Because, I want to spend my life with and enjoy my time with Ikuto. I know he could stay with us while we play, but it wouldn't be the same. I'll stay in touch and everything, but I just won't be a part of the band anymore. You could find a replacement, I know you could. Please understand."

I said looking at all of them pleadingly. They had to understand, this is what I wanted.

"But Amu-"

Chikari started to say, but Grey cut her off.

"It's her decision Chi."

He said before looking at me with a sad smile.

"If that's what will make you happiest then we'll support you."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Just know there's no one in this world who could ever replace you."

He said as he and the others came over and enveloped me in a hug. Ikuto stepped back to give us some room.

"I'll miss you guys."

I said as I stepped back and Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"We'll miss you too."

Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"This was our last concert together and I had fun. I'll see you guys when I see you."

I said before turning towards Ikuto and nodding. He smiled at me and took my hand before leading me out the door. Once we were away from the stadium he transformed with Yoru and picked me up bridal style again and took off. I didn't bother asking where we were going. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his chest. I hated to leave so suddenly, but I was going to enjoy my life with Ikuto. I might come back to the band, but then again I might just quit all together and enjoy a normal life. Only time would tell.


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, so the last chapter was the end of the story, but here's the Epilogue. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long and I"m sorry i've dragged this out so much. But hope you guys enjoy. Read and review!

* * *

><p>-<strong>SIX YEARS LATER-<strong>

**-Amu's P.O.V-**

I woke up to find the bed empty and frowned. I got up and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room of the apartment I shared with Ikuto to find him standing infront of the window like usual. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Morning."

I said and he turned and wrapped his arms around me in return and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning Amu."

He said and I smiled up at him. It's been six years since I last played with the band, but we still keep in touch though I haven't heard from them in a while. They'd continued on without me, but refused to try and audition for a new singer because they were leaving that spot open for me if I ever wanted to come back.

"How are you feeling?"

Ikuto asked after a while, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, a little hungry."

I said and he smiled down at me before kissing me briefly, then heading into the kitchen. Ever since I told him I was pregnant he's been trying to pamper me, and sometimes I let him, but there are times I like to do things on my own. I'm only three months along and you can barely see my baby bump, but it's there. I'm hoping it'll be a girl, Ikuto just wants to have a healthy baby. Two years ago Ikuto asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. We'd moved into this apartment when we came here after the concert. Ikuto said we needed a fresh start and so he took us to Paris to do so. Suu, Dia, Ran, Miki, Nemi, Nami, Yumi, Zena, and Yoru are all gone. They disappeared back inside their eggs after the first week after mine and Ikuto's wedding. It had been sad to see them all go, but I had a feeling that we'd see them again sometime soon. Rima and Nagi finally hit it off, as did Utau and Kukai and the rest of our friends. Their charas left as well and Easter and them were fully destroyed and a new group of Guardians was made.

I smiled to myself before making my way over to the couch. I cut the T.V on and switched it to the news. I was shocked to see Alice and the others on T.V talking with the news reporter. Apparently they were special guest stars.

"So, do you think Xena will ever come back to The Guardians?"

The woman asked and I saw the sad looks on everyone's faces and felt really bad.

"To be honest we're not sure, but I'm sure wherever she is she's happy."

Grey said and I smiled at his comment. I was happy, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss playing with them.

"Here you go Amu."

Ikuto said as he came and sat next to me. He handed me a bowl of soup and I started to eat it while I continued to watch the T.V.

"That's Alice and them right?"

Ikuto asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

I said as I continued eating. I listened as the reporter asked about the band's next gig, what their plans for the future were, and if they were ever going to hold auditions to get a new singer.

"I'm going to put those rumors down right now."

Hikaku said angrily and I smiled at his attitude.

_'Still the same as ever.'_

I thought.

"We have no, are not, and will not hold auditions to replace Xena. Xena is the only lead singer for the Guardians and will be the only lead singer for us."

He said as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. I saw the others nod in agreement and the woman blink in surprise.

"They're still rather loyal to you."

Ikuto said as he took my empty bowl and set it down on the table.

"Of course, we were like a family."

I said with a sad smile and he pulled me to him and held me close.

"You miss them don't you."

He stated more than asked and I nodded. Suddenly my phone rang and I got up to answer it. I nearly dropped it when I recognized the voice on the other end.

"Hey Amu, I know this is rather sudden and sort of a lot to ask for, but we really need your help."

Grey said from the other end.

"What is it?"

I asked and I heard him hushing people on the other end.

"Well, we got a once in a lifetime gig and we kinda can't do it without you."

He said and I looked at the floor confused.

"What do you mean? What's the gig?"

I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"Well, the President's daughter's birthday is in a week and the President wants us to be his birthday gift to her, but he said we can't do it unless you're there to sing because his daughter absolutely idolizes you."

Grey explained and I stared wide eyed at the wall. The President.

"Amu?"

He asked, bringing me out of my shocked state.

"I know it's a lot to ask and I know you probably don't want to-"

"Can you meet me at the airport in ten minutes?"

I asked cutting him off and silence came from the other end.

"Grey?"

I asked and heard him mumble something.

"Sorry, I hadn't expected you to say yes. Yeah, I'll see you in ten. And Amu."

He said.

"Yea?"

I asked.

"Thanks."

He said and I smiled.

"No problem Grey."

I said before hanging up and walking back towards the couch to tell Ikuto, but he already had a bag in his hands.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

I asked and he just smirked at me before grabbing his keys and following me out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>-No one's P.O.V-<strong>

Amu and Ikuto met Grey at the airport and they flew to Washington D.C with Alice and the others. Ikuto sat back and watched as Amu talked with her old bandmates about all that's happened since she left. They were shocked when Hikaku said him and Yaya were dating and that she and the others would be there. They were all worried that because Amu was pregnant that she shouldn't perform, but Amu made them agree saying she was fine. She curled up against Ikuto's side and fell asleep until the plane landed. They had a day to prepare before the President's daughter's birthday so they went to the White House where the President said they could stay until after the party. Ikuto and Amu got a room to themselves and unpacked, then fell asleep from the trip over.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ikuto's P.O.V-<strong>

I watched as Amu changed into the outfit Alice gave her since she could no longer character change with one of her charas. It was still weird with Yoru and them not being here, but we were getting used to it. I smiled as Amu came out in a pair of loose white pants and a white belle sleeve shirt. She looked gorgeous and you couldn't tell she was pregnant, though you could barely tell anyway. She kissed me quickly before moving onto stage with Alice and the others. I smiled when I saw how happy being with them again made her. She was always smiling, but I could tell she missed this so of course I was going to let her play with them again. I'd do anything for Amu. I saw Utau and the others and went to stand with them. They greeted me and we all turned towards the stage when the President revealed his gift to his daughter and the curtain on the stage rose to reveal Amu and the others.

"Hello everyone!"

Amu said with a smile and the President's daughter whose name was Lira I believe, screamed and hugged her father tightly.

"We're The Guardians and we're here for a very special young lady named Lira who's turning nine today."

Amu said and I smiled at her.

"So because today's so special, I'll let the birthday girl come up and help me with the first song."

Amu said before she crouched down and held her hand out towards Lira who squealed and ran towards the stage and Amu helped her up.

"What song would you like to hear first Lira?"

Amu asked sweetly and I smiled again. She will make a wonderful mother.

I listened as Amu and Lira sang the first song, then the rest of them. I had forgotten how great they played together. Lira was allowed to stay on the stage the whole time. After they finished their songs the guys let her play with their instruments. Alice showed her a few chords on the guitar, Amu let her sing something in the mircophone, but she mainly wanted to see the drums. Hikaku set her on his lap and taught her how to play a song. I noticed she blushed and laughed when I realized she had a fangirl crush on him. The President thanked Amu and the others for coming and we all wound up back on the plane again. When Amu and I got back to our hotel she was practically asleep on her feet. I helped her to the bed and changed her clothes for her.

"Thank you Ikuto."

She said as she curled up against my chest as I crawled into the bed behind her.

"You know I'd do anything for you Amu, I love you."

I said and felt her smile against my skin.

"I know, and I love you too."

She said and I kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER<strong>

-**No one's P.O.V-**

"Mamma! Mamma!"

A young girl with pink hair and midnight blue eyes shouted as she ran inside from her older brother who had midnight blue hair and honey colored eyes.

"What is it Lila?"

Amu asked as she picked her three year old daughter up.

"Ika says my chara won't hatch because I'm weird."

Lila sniffed and Amu glared at her five year old son in disapproval.

"Ika..."

Amu said and he looked down at his feet and his chara, a younger version of Yoru flied up to his shoulder and sat down.

"He didn't mean anything by it Nya."

Yiri said with a smile and Amu sighed. Once her son had been born and found an egg in his bed Amu and Ikuto smiled and explained what it meant. Once it had hatched they met Yiri and he explained how Yoru and Miki had gotten together and well...you can guess the rest. So they were rather eager to see what their daughter Lila's charas looked like. She had two eggs. One was purple with stars and the other was white with flowers.

"They'll hatch Lila, you just have to be patient."

Ikuto said as he came into the room and picked up their son and hoisted him up to his shoulders. Ika laughed and held on to Ikuto's shoudlers.

"How do you know papa?"

Lila asked curiously and Ikuto and Amu smiled at eachother.

"Because sweetie, we've been through the same thing."

Ikuto said with a smile and both he and Amu set their children down so they could go play. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Amu asked Ikuto and he smirked down at her as he leaned down close to her.

"No, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

He said and Amu smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They pulled away to breathe and Ikuto laughed a bit.

"Then again, actions always did speaker louder than words."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the end. I wanted to include their kids so I did. Plus show that their charas were still around, but not out. they went back because Amu and them became who they wanted to be, but their kids have charas from their parents' charas. You know like Yiri is Yoru and Miki's kid. Stuff like that. anyway, sorry if you guys didn't like it. I thought it ended pretty well. Thanks for sticking with me. Much love, later.


End file.
